Arbalester, The New Gaia
by SeikoValantine
Summary: La tierra se volvio inhabitable, a raiz de esto, las personas han buscado nuevos planteas...  Al llegar a uno, una nave se establece, solo para encontrar que no estan solos
1. Chapter 1

Arbalester..cap 1… Un comienzo…

Quien soy…que soy…porque no siento el aire rozar mis dedos, el suelo en mis plantas, que existencia es la mia…aun existo…verdad?...

Aun lo recuerdo, esas dulces y gráciles luces iluminando el cielo, ese estallido iluminando el cielo en la ciudad, y como ese calor me inhundo en todo el ser…

Despues de eso, mi vida cambio, constantemente me enfermaba, nada me podía curar, una tras de otra, mi salud era atacada, mi cuerpo se cansaba, y mi padre se angustiaba por mi…

Un hombre hablo con el, y un nombre se repetía con sus voces mientras aun estaba dormida, en ese supor que me mantenían para evitarme el dolor…. Morganna…

No entendía a que se refería, pero un dia, ese hombre tomo aquel cascaron que era mi cuerpo mientras mi mente divagaba en el universo del sueño, un ligero dolor, nada grave, y desperté…

Ahora soy una doncella, así me llaman, Atenea, ese es mi nombre ahora, debo vivr en este palacio de cristal y cuidar de los súbditos de la guerra, mi padre me dio esa tarea, y no me molesta, siempre fui una inútil, siempre angustiando a todos, ahora tengo un papel importante para defender a mi hogar… Eden…

12 Años antes…

Mientras que un resplandor golpea un planeta nuevo para la humanidad, un hombre entra a una extraña formación de metal…

Pareciese que estuviera abandonada hace años, el herrumbe y la oscuridad reinante en esa zona es indudable, el tipo trae el rostro tapado, la arena en esa zona del planeta y las constantes tormentas hacen que la vestimenta gruesa sea necesaria, entra a la extraña nave abandonada, observando como la oscuridad es rota por algunos pedazos de fuselaje derruido, con esa media luz, el hombre avanza, la nave es grande, en eso, un ruido extraño, el hombre voltea hacia la fuente de ese sonido, y observa una silueta, cargando algo envuelto en mantas…

-Espera, quien eres…- el hombre con una voz madura trata de alcanzar a la silueta que huye al verse sorprendida, pero en ese momento, el suelo en sus pies se rompe, y este cae a otra capa de la nave, un piso sumergido en las arena…

El polvo resultante de su aparatoso aterrizaje cubre un poco el ambiente, y el sujeto tose mientras la luz se aclara, seguro no será fácil llegar al piso superior, mira alrededor buscando una salida, y entonces, lo ve…

En el suelo, un cráneo, aparentemente humano, y varios harapos cubriendo una osamenta, observa los huesos, pero al tocarlos, estos se vuelven polvo en sus dedos…

Enciende la lámpara que lleva de emergencia, buscando algún interruptor, y en una de las paredes, ve una extraña escritura, varios signos y puntos, algún significado en varios lenguajes, busca signos del suyo propio, y los encuentra en una pared, juntos…

-E….P….S….I…L…..O…..N….Epsilon…- dice en voz alta, y en ese momento, la nave se enciende en luces, y detrás de el, observa una figura…

Otra osamenta, al parecer humana, reposa en una cámara criogenica rota, al lado, otra cámara abierta se encuentra, posiblemente del cadáver que encontró, pero lo que en verdad le sorprende es la figura que reposa en la cámara rota, esta lleva una especie de armadura, al parecer alada…

El cadáver se ve mas fresco, y del agujero por el que cayo, una voz se escucha…

-Doctor Lavos, se encuentra ahí?-

El hombre no contesta, observa aquel traje extraño, embelesado por lo fino de la hechura y lo delgado pero fuerte de esta…

-Doctor, se reporto un ataque de Nigtmares, debemos salir pronto, las personas que llegaron en la nave ya están en el vehiculo transportador, debemos irnos…-

En eso, el hombre mira hacia arriba, un grupo de personas igualmente vestidos tratan de alcanzarlo con una cuerda…

-NO, traigan una grua… rápido-

Las personas se ven unas a otras, y dicen –Acaso se lastimo, Doctor…-

-Solo haga lo que le digo, traigan una grua, rápido, encontré algo muy interesante…-

15 Años después…

Una mujer de edad adulta prepara unas crepas, mientras que un sonido de toque se escucha en su puerta…

Datos: Nombre, Sakura Ichigomi, Edad: 41, oficio,: Casera de un edificio, y pues… mi madre….

La mujer abre la puerta y una chica de pelo rosado con vistosos rayitos de color azul cielo observa a la mujer

-Buenos días señora Ichigomi, ya bajo Hanzo…-

La mujer observa a la animosa chica y le dice –No, creo que ayer se volvió a desvelar jugando videojuegos con Kratos, podrías ir a despertarlo por favor, Aura…-

Datos: Nombre, Aura Fanerth… Edad: 16 años Oficio: estudiante, pero al parecer su verdadero trabajo consiste en hacerme la vida de cuadritos, la conozco desde niña, y tiene la extraña mania de decirme que soy un cabeza hueca, cabeza de chorlito, y cualquier otro apodo que se le ocurre, si solo fuera el apodo seria bueno, pero tiene una manita bastante pesada…

Aura empieza a correr por las escaleras, mientras dice

-Así que otra vez se paso la noche jugando con Kratos… ahora vera ese flojo…-

La chica corre por las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto marcado con el 415, abre la puerta con su llave, y llega a donde un chico duerme plascidamente…

Se acerca sigilosamente, mientras ve al joven dormido en la cama, mientras ella se acerca, el susurra cosas en sueños..

-15…16… 16 Nightmares de una carga, como te viene…. esa Kratos… te gane…-

En eso, la chica pone msu boca cerca del oído del chico….

-Hanzo, pequeño cabeza hueca….DESPIERTA ANIMAL O LLEGARAS TARDE EN EL PRIMER DIA- grita la chica mientras el joven salta por la cama asustado con solo sus bóxer puestos…

Datos: Nombre: Hanzo Ichigomi… Edad: 16… Oficio…Pues, ese soy yo, Hanzo, jeje, un estudiante medio con una buena beca, me encantan las maquinas, y mi sueño es ser un Arbalester, un guerrero que mata Nightmares…

Esta es New Gaia, bueno, este es el planeta, la ciudad es Eden, la única ciudad humana en este mundo, y todo por culpa de los Nightmares…

Los humanos, después de agotar las reservas de la tierra en una guerra inútil, abandonaron su hogar y partieron por el universo…

No se sabe si alguna otra nave alcanzo a encontrar mundo, solo sabemos que una lo hizo, en la cual venían nuestros antepasados…

Nos establecimos aquí, crecimos, pero al cumplirse 46 años de la llegada, un peligro apareció…

Los habitantes de este planeta son criaturas un tanto liquidas de aspecto como de tinta, llamado Nightmares, ellos tomaron forma por los recuerdos humanos, y tomaron todo tipo de forma animal de la tierra, lobos, tigres, águilas, y se alimentan de nuestros miedos, además, parece que para alimentarse sus cuerpos arrojan una especie de onda cerebral o no se que que vuelve locas y excitadas a las personas, así que los científicos inventaron el Psiche, un escudo que protege la ciudad, pero a la vez deteriora la memoria de las maquinas…

Después de algún tiempo lideando con esas cosas, los científicos inventaron una armadura, llamada Arbalester, y seleccionan a jóvenes con aptitudes para pilotearlos, y ahí estamos nosotros, los estudiantes del colegio Gabriel, los encargados de proteger Eden…

Donde me quede, a si, estaba totalmente frikiado por la gritona de Aura…

-Aura, que diablos haces, que no ves que estoy CASI desnudo…-

Aura ve de pies a cabeza a Hanzo, mientras le dice – Claro, como si tuvieras algo que no alla visto, nos bañábamos juntos recuerdas-

-Si, pero ya somos casi adultos, las cosas cambian, sabes- Dice Hanzo mientras trata de alcanzar un pantalón

-Pues yo no veo el gran cambio- dice Aura, mientras que se voltea un poco

-Lo dice la chica tabla-dice Hanzo mientras se pone los pantalones

-QUE DIJISTE ANIMAL- dice aura con tono de lo mas molesto mientras sus ojos llamean de ira

-Que…si me alcanzas esa camisa, preciosa Aura- dice cuando se da cuenta que esas palabras podrían causarle graves problemas…

Mientras una no muy convensida Aura le pasa la camisa, Hanzo se apresura a bajar, en eso, de reojo checa su reloj…

-DIABLOS, SON CASI LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA, PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE-

-Si, claro, y supongo que vine a tu habitación a verte en calzoncillos, tarado-

Hanzo corre casi cayendo por las escaleras cuando su madre sale con un par de obentos

-Hanzo, no te olvides de…tu desayuno- dice mientras ve a Hanzo saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta…

Aura baja después de el, toma los 2 paquetes y le dice –Gracias Nana, yo me encargare que reciba su almuerzo-

-Gracias a ti, Aura, por ayudarme a criar a ese niño atolondrado-

Aura sonríe por el comentario, y dice – De nada, Nana, después de todo, el es casi un hermano para mi, además, usted me ayudo cuando…-

Cuando la mirada de Aura estaba apagándose, la Señora Ichigomi le da unas palmadas en la cabeza y le dice

-Nada de lagrimitas o llegaras tarde, apresúrate o te van a poner en el pasillo-

Aura toma las palabras de la señora y se dispone a correr, mientras la señora la ve

-En serio, gracias Aura…-

Mientras tanto, en las calles, Hanzo corre por no llegar tarde el primer dia de clases…

Bueno, espero les guste el primer cap., es el primero, no coman ansias, ya en la escuela saldrán los demás personajes, espero sigan esta historia y les guste el nuevo estilo de escritura que estoy manejando, aun me cuesta trabajo escribir así, así que ténganme pasiencia, and see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Arbalester Cap. 2 El instituto Gabriel

(aclaraciones: las explicación a partir de hoy las harán los Chibis de algunos personajes, y par el sig cap. incluiré una pequeña parte entre semana llamado Chibis world, espero les guste)

Corriendo a mas no poder por las calles, Hanzo observa como va acercándose mas y mas a aquel edificio que es su destino, el instituto Gabriel…

Fascinado por el edificio, cuyo emblema es una mujer con una espada y alas doradas, no observa como al cruzar la calle, el semáforo cambia a verde…

Mientras mas embelesado estaba con la imagen, cuando un camión se aproxima a arrollarlo, y justo en ese momento, una sombra aparece y lo arroja lejos del peligro…

Hanzo se levanta como puede, y una mano se tiende para ayudarlo a levantarse, un joven de mirada somnolienta y un pan en la boca, cabello rojo largo, y en eso le dice…

-Vaya, la Hitlersaurio en verdad tiene razón, eres un cabeza hueca Hanzo…-

Hanzo toma la mano que se le tiende y dice- Solo estaba algo absorto, suerte que estabas por aquí Kratos-

Chibi Hanzo: Nombre: Kratos Aurion, Edad: 16… oficio: Pues es otro de los estudiantes de la academia, lo conoci en un juego en línea y siempre terminamos jugando juntos, tiene la mania de ponerle apodos de lo mas raros a Aura, y es como mi secuaz en mis travesuras….

El tipo muerde el pan que tiene en la boca, y dice- Dejame adivinar, te quedaste dormido y la Celadora fua a despertarte…-

Al observar el rostro de su amigo, Hanzo asiente con la cabeza, eso pasaba mas a menudo de lo que debería – Diablos, la próxima quest mejor la hare solo, no tienes llenadera cuando se trata de sueño…-

-Si, claro, como si tu fueras mejor, se te notan las ojeras de que después de que apague el CPU y el NTD tu siguiste jugando, cierto…-

Kratos casi siente que se atraganta con el pan, cuando una voz lejana se escucha…

-HANZO…..ESPERA- se escucha la voz, ambos chicos voltean, y ven a Aura corriendo a toda velocidad…

Hanzo y Kratos observan, y Kratos dice

-Me lleva, la Hitlersaurio, pues que hiciste ahora hanzo-

-Pues que yo recuerde nada…-

Ambos se quedan viendo las caras, y cuando sienten que el peligro es inmimnenete, oplican la decisión mas sabia….

-CORRREEEEE- gritan al unisono, mientras que Aura los sigue de cerca y pasan por las puertas de la escuela…

En eso, de la nada, una corriente de aire los tira al suelo, un destello pasa por en medio y de el, un sujeto de brillante cabello azul se aparece, y solo dice – Gane…-

Los chicos desde el suelo lo ven, con cara molesta, el tipo no entiende porque las caras largas, y les dice mientras toma su pelo, el cual se vuelve café

-Ja, no me digan que son malos perdedores-

En eso, como coro y con la cara molesta, dicen

-No era una competencia, tonto presumido…-

Chibi Hanzo: Nombre: Josue: Edad…16 Años … Oficio: Lo odio…. EN VERDAD LO ODIO… líder del equipo de atletismo nunca deja de lado una oportunidad para lucirse,sobre todo si Aura esta presente, que se cree…. como quisiera…y luego….y por ultimo….. YA, sigamos con la historia….

En eso, mientras veian con furia al recién llegado, Aura los alcanza, y de repente Hanzo voltea y dice

-Oye…. Kratos, ahora que lo menciona, porque corriamos?...-

-facil, no recuerdas que el aborto de tiranosaurio te perseguía por razones desconocidas…-

-QUE…QUE…PODRIAS REPETIRME ESO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, KRATOS?- dice una voz femenina pero claramente molesta a la espalda de ellos

Mientras la cara de Hanzo se vuelve de piedra por el terror, Kratos dice- Si, veras el aborto de Tiranosaurio es…-

Y en eso, la ve…

Con ojos llameantes por la ira y con venas saltando de su frente y puños, Aura lo observa, y el se paraliza…

Busca ayuda en Hanzo, pero lo ve paralizado, y en eso….

Chibi Hanzo: Por motivos de censura, no podremos detallar esta parte del fic, el autor no quiere traumarlos, así que mientras esto pasa, esperen, ya acabo, dios, Aura es rápida, bueno, continuemos….

Mientras Hanzo trata de sacar a Kratos de la pared, cuando una mas tranquila Aura se acerca con una linda sonrisa a Hanzo, y le tiende un paquete…

-Hanzo, cabeza hueca, se te olvido tu obento, Nana me dijo que te lo diera, por eso te quería alcanzar…-

Hanzo observa el paquete, y dice- Este…gracias Aura, no te hubieras molestado…-

Y observa como Aura contunua el camino hacia el colegio, cuando Hanzo la observa extrañado…

Chibi Hanzo: si, lo se Aura no siempre es un monstruo come hombres, a veces pareciera que en verdad me quiere como una hermana, supongo que para ambos, es bueno tener a alguien a quien cuidar y quien te cuide, bueno, continuemos…

-Essseste…Hanzo…Ayudame- una voz tremula lo saca de sus pensamientos,recuerda en ese momento que Kratos un esta embarrado en la pared, trata de sacarlo, cuando dice…

-Josue, no te quedes ahí como todo un idiota y ayudame a sacar a Kratos…-

-Aura chan…- dice josue, mientras ve como aura se va, y sale corriendo buscando alcanzarla

Tempo después, gracias a que el profesor llega tarde a la clase, Hanzo y Kratos llegan lo suficientemente a tiempo para no ser castigados, observan como en casi todos los pasillos y aulas ahí visores NTD…

Chibi hanzo: Los visores son cámaras fotosensibles que funcionan a través de filamentos, son mas factibles que las cámaras convensionales, y en los juegos en línea, te permiten ver todo en primera persona, es como si en verdad tu caminaras por los pasillos

Mientras bscan un lugar para sentarse, se dan cuenta que solo quedan 2, kratos se sienta en una esquina cerca de la puerta, y Hanzo en uno de los asientos del final de la línea, este año no estarán juntos…

En eso, en la línea final, observa a su compañera de al lado, una chica de cabello negro largo y ella, al ver que el la mira, voltea y le dice

-Que me vez, acaso se te perdió una igual a mi…-

Chibi Hanzo: Nombre: Minory Lain… Edad: 16 Años… oficio… (mata de heno rodando, grillos cantando, y todo aquello que signifique no tengo idea)

En eso, una sombra le da una patada a Chibi Hanzo…

Chibi Aura-TONTO CABEZA HUECA, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO RECONOCES A MINORY SAN-

Chibi Hanzo- Que diablos haces aquí, esta es mi parte Aura

Chibi Aura- lo se, pero como se te van las cabras, el autor decidió que debía ayudarte con los personajes, así que aquí estoy, bueno, dejame retomar donde te quedaste

Chibi Aura: Oficio: ella es buena en todo, linda y siniestra a la vez, rara vez dice algo agradable de la gente, por esa seriedad es muy respetada, es capitana del equipo de debate y se considera un genio potencial…

Chibi Hanzo: lo que me faltaba, ahora Aura es una de sus groupies

Chibi Aura: QUE DIJISTE GUSANO?... NO TE ESCUCHE

Chibi Hanzo: dije…este… Viva Aura, Yuupi, que buena presentación…

Chibi aura: ayy, gracias Hanzo, al llegar a casa te preparare una rica cena…

Chibi Hanzo: vaya y ahora me castigaras…

Chibi Aura: AHORA SI TE ESCUCHE, NO FINJAS QUE DIJISTE OTRA COSA VEN ACA BASURA….

(Nota del autor: Dejemos a los Chibis un rato… sigamos con la historia)

La chica observa de reojo a Hanzo, parece como que no quiere continuar hablando con el,a si que hanzo voltea hacia otro punto, y se encuentra con una cara conocida…

Un chico de cabello en pico, ojos azules y colmillos mas largo de lo normal lo observa y le dirige una sonrisa a Hanzo, y le dice- así que seremos compañeros, mucho gusto, soy Rafael, Rafael dorado….-

Chibi Aura; (mientras pisa el cuerpo inconsciente de Chibi Hanzo, quien presenta los ojos como 2 X) Nombre: Rafael Dorado… Edad: 16 Años…. Oficio: Me da miedo, es por así decirlo el peleador de la escuela, nunca se ha sabido que el empiece, pero al parecer gana muy seguido, y esos colmillos, que tétrico….

Hanzo regresa el saludo de Rafael, al parecer no es un mal tipo, y dice- Soy Hanzo, Hanzo ichigo…-

-BIEN BOLA DE TONTOS, YA LLEGO SU PESADILLA, TOMEN SUS LIBROS DE CIBERNETICA Y ABRANLOS EN LA PAGINA 16…-

En eso, Kratos levanta la mano, y el profesor recién llegado dice

-Si, el tonto de la fila 7, que deseas?-

-profesor…este… no se supone que como es la primera clase, debamos conocernos…-

El profesor se aproxima a Kratos, y le dice, con la cara muy cerca de la suya…

-Mira genio, este mundo esta lleno de Nightmares, mientras tu estas muy feliz en este salón, ahí gente peleando y muriendo, y tu quieres…no… tu exiges que pierda valioso tiempo de entrenamiento, APRENDIENDOME SUS TONTOS NOMBRE….-

Kratos siente el feroz aliento del sujeto, y temblando dice- Creo que no,….-

El sujeto lo mira mas de cerca y dice…- crees que no….que?...-

-No, señor…-

-Esta bien, haremos esto, ven los números en sus cedula, al entrar yo en la clase, dejaran sus tontos nombres en la calle, y esos números serán su única referencia a su persona, esta claro- dice mientras se dirige al grupo

-SI SEÑOR- repite al unisono el grupo

Chibi Aura: Nombre: Kazuki Tsugomi… Edad: 19 años… oficio; Maestro de nuestra clase, es muy estricto y duro, le llaman el golem de acero…

Chibi hanzo: (con varias vendas y parches por todos lados) seguro porque es grande, pesado y tonto…

Chibi Aura: no, tonto, es porque antes era un Shield, y fue el único sobreviviente de su unidad, dejo el servicio activo por alguna razón, pero ahora es un gran maestro y se sabe que aquellos que entreno el año pasado han sido muy buenos peleadores…

El maestro se dirige a su lugar, cuando un sonido poco peculiar se escucha en el pasillo…

-WAAA, DONDE ESTAS, KAZU ONI CHANNNN… NO TE ESCONDAS…-

-Diablos, ya llego, todos, escóndanme- dice el maestro cambiando totalmente de tono…

Los alumnos ven como intenta meterse bajo el escritorio, cuando una chica pequeña se abalanza sobre el…

-KAZUU ONICHAN…. TE ENCONTRE….-

Chibi Hanzo: aura, sabes algo?

Chibi Aura: no, nada….

¿?-Aquí es donde yo entro, jejeje-

La versión chibi de Kratos aparece

Chibi Hanzo: no me digas, el autor te mando, porque ni yo ni Aura sabemos todo

Chibi Kratos: Así es, ahora a la parte que me toca…

Chibi Kratos: Nombre: Ximena lilium… edad: 12 años…. Oficio: es la estudiante mas joven de esta escuela, se dice que es una genio, pero para la mayoría, solo es una niña mimada que busca estar siempre al lado de Kazuki dono… eso lo pone de malas, y por mas que intenta, nadie puede verlo como un maestro serio cuando ella esta cerca….

La chica de cabellos rosados se cuelga de los hombros de Kazuky, este ve como la imagen de maestro duro se cae a pedazos, mientras la niña rie al estar en brazos de su sensei…

-Xime, ya en serio, me avergüenzas, mejor vete a tu salón..-

La chica lo ve con un puchero y dice- Onichan baka, ya estoy en mi salón, ve- y le muestra el kardex de alumno

La cara del sensei se vuelve una de terror, pero encuentra una salida…

-Espera, este salón esta completo, ya no puedes estar en el, no ahí mas asientos, mejor será que busques otro grupo…-

En eso, un viejo de cabello entrecano llega, y dice…

-Buenos días, supongo que son el nuevo grupo, soy el director de este colegio, mi nombre es Edgard Lavos, y en nombre mio, de mi staff y de la maiden Atenea, les doy la bienvenida-

Chibi Hanzo: Andale, hasta diosa tenemos aquí, genial, y yo pensé que la idea de las armaduras era genial, ahora me salen con que defenderemos a la diosa atenea, este escritor se paso de la raya con la originalidad…

Chibi Aura: tonto, dijo maiden, no diosa, el sistema maiden es lo que permite que las computadoras y demás aparatos electrónicos funcionen en este mundo, una persona funciona como médium entre la información, usando un sistema eléctrico para difuminar el daño del campo Psiche a las maquinas…

Chibi Hanzo: What¡….

Chibi Kratos: olvidalo, decírtelo te fundiría el cerebro…

Chibi Aura: si claro, y supongo que tu entendiste a la perfeccion?...

Chibi Kratos: Este…. Mejor sigamos con la historia

El director, se despide, pero antes de irse, Kazuki le dice

-Disculpe director, pero una alumna llego, y no tiene un lugar, no se si se podría…-

El director ve unas hojas y dice…

-Ahhh… si, casi lo olvido, hubo un error..-

-Menos mal- Dice Kazuki aliviado

El director toma algunos papeles y dice

-Hayate Iruka, acoimpañeme, su salón esta del otro lado-

Y el rostro de kazuki se vuelve de terror, ahora Ximena se quedara en ese salón, mientras que el sujeto que ocupara el lugar frente a Hanzo se levnta, y Ximena se acerca a donde Hanzo, le da una sonrisa, y dice…

-Hola, soy Ximena, puedes llamarme Xime…-

-Este…soy Hanzo, y puedes llamarme…pues Hanzo, jeje-

-Eres chistoso, será muy divertido estará aquí-

Mientars tanto, en alguna habitación de ese lugar, una chica de largo cabello negro, observa varios monitores…

-vaya, este año, llegaron chicos de mi edad, y muy guapos algunos…-

En eso, observa a Hanzo, que sonríe mientras habla con Ximena, no sabe de que hablan, pero le divierte la escena

-Vaya, ese tiene lindos ojos rojos, será un Kissed como yo?...-

En eso, una serie de pasos le sacan de su pensamiento, apaga las pantallas, y abre unas con series de números saliendo una y otra vez…

En eso, Edgard Lavos aparece, ella simula que mueve series de números a través de hologramas, y el sujeto toma sus lentes y dice

-Otra vez espiando a los chicos, Iris…-

La chica se pone nerviosa, y dice- Claro que no, yo nunca…este…no Padre-

El sujeto observa como ella se apena y dice

-Soy el director de este plantel, soy co diseñador del sistema maiden, y además, soy tu padre, mala conbinacion si intentas mentirme Iris…-

La chica se apena, pero el sujeto rie y dice

-Algun buen prospecto para novio, Iris…-

En eso ella se apena mas, su rostro y sus ojos oscuros, su cabello largo y negro en media cola, y dice…

-tal vez…Papa, solo….tal vez-

Bueno, espero les haya gustado

Chibis: Huelga huelga, queremos nuestra serie, huelga huelga

Autor, esta bien, en media semana, esperen el primer cap. de chibis world…

Chibi Hanzo: mas te vale flojko, o en ese caso…

Chibi kratos: te encerraremos con Aura en su dia 28

Chibi Aura: AHORA SI, VENGAN ACA, YA FUERON MUCHAS BROMAS PARA UN SOLO CAPITULO, DEJEN QUE LOS ALCANCE Y YA VERAN

Autor: este…mejor dejamos a los chibis solos, jeje


	3. Chapter 3

Arbalester, cap. 3…The Knight and the Priestess

Mientras Kazuki respire despues de saber que su pequeña protegida estara en su grupo, ahora en verdad tendría problemas para manejar el orden en el grupo…

Mientras tanto, Kratos observa a Hanzo, y como la recién llegada mueve su asiento de su lugar y lo pone al lado de Hanzo…

Hanzo no comprende el proceder de la pequeña niña, y en ese momento, Aura se levanta de su lugar…

Se acerca a la niña y dice

-Que diablos crees que haces, niña?...-

Aura pone su cara mas molesta, aquella que tanto asusta a Hanzo y Kratos, y dice..

-Hazme… el favor… de soltar… a Hanzo….-

La pequeña niña toma del brazo a Hanzo, haciendo un puchero y dice

-MIO¡-

La clase entera hace un gesto de que diablos, y en eso, Rafael, quien aun esta al lado de Hanzo, se contiene un poco, pero al final…

-Pfff…. Pfff….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EN VERDAD, NO PUEDO CREERLO, TENEMOS EL PRIMER ROMANCE DEL AÑO, Y HOY INICIO EL CURSO, JAJAAAAAAA-

Aura se planta frente a Rafael y dice – Crees que esto es gracioso? Mejor ayudame a quitarle a esa niña a Hanzo…-

Rafael pone un dedo en los labios mientras ve hacia el techo, y dice –Veamos….no, que se queden juntos, no me importan y hacen bonita pareja…

Chibi Hanzo y Chibi Kratos: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Chibi Aura: (viendo la escena) De que se rien mequetrefes?

Chibi Kratos; pues de que va a ser, te acaban de mandar por un tubo, a ti, la Bane con minifalda, jajajajaa

En eso, Chibi Aura saca un bat de beisbol: así que creen que esto es gracioso…

Chibi Kratos: espera un momento, ese bat dice Jose Canseco, no me digas….DE DONDE SACASTE EL JUSTICEBRINGER DE SEIKO?

Chibi Aura: veras, después de todo lo malo que me hicieron en el pasado capitulo, pues amablemente me lo presto el Autor, así que….(moviendo el bat mientras lo choca con su hombro) creo que los pequeños chibis necesitan un tiempo de "Calidad" a solas…

Mientras el rostro de terror llena las caras de Chibi Hanzo y Chibi Kratos, dejaremos a los chibis en su tiempo de Calidad…

Mientras por un lado, Aura y Rafael se devuelven las miradas de odio y con sus brazos Aura intenta despegar a Ximena de los brazos de Hanzo, y Hanzo siente como sus huesos se despegan de su cuerpo, Krtos observa la escena desde lejos, la compañera al lado de Hanzo, Minory, parece algo sonrojada, seguramente molesta del gran alboroto que hacen al lado….

Kratos levanta la mano esperando que el Profesor intervenga, y dice

-Profesor, este… no debería llamar a la cordura en clase?-

Pero el rostro de Kasuki parecía alejjado de este mundo, veía hacia el suelo en rostro melancolico diciendo…

-Ximena…aquí….que hare…porque a mi…porque a mi…-

Al ver que hablar con el profesor es caso perdido, Kratos decide entablar conversación con los 2 alumnos que tiene al lado…

Atrás de el, un sujeto de vestimenta azul con pantalón negro, quien observa a travez del cristal…

A su derecha, un tipo de vestimenta negra completamente, no sabe por quien empezar,cuando de repente, de atrás de el, una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos…

-No crees que es maravilloso?-

Krato voltea, y observa el tipo vestido de azul mirar hacia el cuielo por la ventana…

-Tanta tecnología, tanto esfuerzo y ciencia, para crear un escudo como es el Psyche, y a la vez tan nefasto para la tecnología que lo construyo..-

Kratos observa ese cometario, en verdad no lo había pensado de esa manera, en verdad el Psyche le daba un hermoso color rojo al cielo de New Gaia, y de no ser por el sistema maiden, seguro ese domo hubiera sido la tumba de todos los humanos…

El tipo sale de sus reflexiones y dice

-Siento mucho si te moleste, a veces pienso en voz alta, mi nombre es Jack, Jack Zangief-

-el mio es Kratos. Mucho gusto…-

Chibi Aura: y los 2 hombres de ojos penetrantes se fundieron en un beso empalagante, mientras sus cuerpos…

Chibi Kratos: QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS QUE HACES AURA, ESTA HISTORIA NO ES UNA NOVELA YAOI COMO LAS QUE GUARDAS DEBAJO DE TU ALMOHADA…

Chibi Aura: bueno, es que no podía dejar…esperen un momento…(engranes trabajando en la cabeza de Aura)…. Loading… Loading….WARNING WARNING WARNING….KRATOS, PEQUEÑA ZABANDIJA, ACASO…TU…ESTUVISTE…..ESCULCANDO MIS COSAS…

Chibi Hanzo: y justo cuando el trafico estaba corriendo, a un IDIOTA (diciéndole estas palabras en la cara a Kratos) se le ocurrió dar vuelta en U….

Chibi Kratos: (Mientras observa a Chibi Aura sacar de nuevo el bat) diablos, yo y mi bocota….PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIEROOOOOOO¡-

Chibi Aura:SI TE ATRAPO, DATE POR MUERTO, MALDITO METICHE….

Mientras Chibi Hanzo observa a ambos correr por su raro mundo blanco…

Chibi Hanzo: mejor…continuemos con la historia, no creo que terminemos siendo 3 en este cap….

Kratos observa a este sujeto, parece muy fuerte, para un chico de 16 años…

?-Nombre: Jack Zangief….Edad…16 Años…. Profesion: Es un joven al que le encanta el fisicoculturismo, en la escuela estaba en el equipo de lucha, pero al parecer a veces es mas analítico de lo que parece, su coefisciente intelectual es elevado, pero tiende a encerrarse en sus cosas…

Chibi Hanzo: Y tu Quien eres?...

?: (sonrojada) Chibi…Minory…

Chibi Hanzo: Mas chibis, y donde están kratos y Aura?

Chibi Minory: Pues veras…

Flashback…

Mientras que Kratos corre perseguido por Aura, quien agita el bat con furia, este se tropieza, y Aura se lanza en pos de golpearlo…

Chibi Aura: AHORA VERAS…EL ATAQUE MAS PODEROSO DE AURA…. TESTAMENTO DE JOSE CANSECOOOOOOOO

Chibi Kratso: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aura golpea a kratos con tal fuerza con el bat, que este se rompe, y en la frente de Chibi Kratos aparece estampada la firma de jose Canseco…

Chibi Aura: Diablos, se rompió el bat….

Autor: (T.T mi Bat)

Chibi Aura: lo siento jefe, no se como, pero se lo repondré…

Chibi kratos: Pues empieza a buscar una esquina para conseguir dinero…

Chibi Aura observa ese comentario, y dice…

Chibi Aura: Segunda técnica mas poderosa de Chibi Aura….(corriendo hacia kratos, que esta con el trasero levantado…) EL TIRO CON EFECTO DE OLIVER ATOM…..

Mientras que la patada de Aura saca a Kratos de la estratosfera, un sujeto rubio con un jersey de futbol americano aparece…

¿?:Yiajaaay, eso en verdad me sorprendió, chica, esa patada estuvo genial…

Chibi Aura: en serio cree eso?

¿?:Claro, es mas, no te interesaría ser la pateadora de nuestro equipo…seria una estrella en nuestra serie…

Chibi Aura: yo….una estrella, sugoi, que debo de hacer?...

¿?:solo sígueme, y vamos hablando….

Fin del Flashback

Chibi Minory: Y hasta donde se, ahora Aura es la pateadora oficial de un equipo llamado Devil Bats….

Chibi Hanzo: ya veo… pero que fue de Kratos…

Chibi Minory: no lo se, lo ultimo que supe fue que Maussan lo fotografio y dijo que era un ovni, algunos cazas de EUA le dispararon por cruzar espacio aéreo estadounidense, y ahora ni el autor sabe donde esta, en estos momentos lo anda buscando

Chibi Hanzo: ya veo, supongo qu entonces tu ahora seras mi compañera en el fic, pues bienvenida…

Chibi Minory: este…gracias…..ME ESFORZARE….

Chibi Hanzo: Vaya, eres muy diferente a la Minory de la serie, a que se deberá…?

Chibi Minory: Pues veras, en la trama, Minory…

En eso, a lo lejos, una nube de polvo cruza el cielo

Chibi Hanzo: QUE DIABLOS….

¿?M

Chibi Hanzo:…

¿?I

¿?O

Y a lo lejos, la figura de una Chibi Ximena corre en busca de Chibi Hanzo

Chibi Hanzo: no se porque pero algo me dice que debo correr…

Chibi Minory: ¿

Chibi Ximena: MIO….MIO….MIO….MIO….MIO…..

Chibi hanzo: CORRE COREE CORRE CORREEEEEEEE

Mientras hanzo corre, Minory observa la escena y dice

Chibi Minory: Supongo…que ahora todo el trabajo será mio….que fastidio…..

Continuemos

Mientras que jack y Kratos hablan, el sujeto de negro al lado de Kratos, voltea y observa a todos haciendo alboroto, y dice

-Bola de fastidiosos, ya callense, no puedo escuchar lo que pienso, si siguen así, les juro que…

Chibi Minory: Nombre:Rei Storm….Edad. 16 Años… Ocupacion; es parte del dueto dorado de las peleas junto a Rafael, se les conoce comom el dueto RR, siempre que uno tiene problemas, el otro esta para ayudarlo, pero mientras que rafa es muy social desde el punto de vista analítico, rei es mas voluble y violento, por así decirlo, no tiende a soportar mucho a la gente…

Mientras rei se la pasa gritando que se calmen, Aura peleando con Rafa y tratando de despegar a Xime de Hanzo, y Hanzo como muñeco en medio de una pelea, minory se levanta y dice

-POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS, DEJEN DE HACER TANTO ESCANDALO, Y TU, XIMENA, SUELTA YA A HANZO- y en ese momento, toma a Hanzo de las manos de Ximena

-AHORA, XIMENA, REGRESA ESE PUPITRE A SU SITIO,AURA A TU SITIO, RAFA DEJA DE REIR,REI ESTO NO ES UN ESTADIO, DEJA DE VOCIFERAR Y USTED SE SUPONE QUE ES EL PROFESOR, NO ES TIEMPO DE QUE EMPIECE YA CON LA CLASE…-

Todos asienten a las ordenes de Minory, incluso el profesor esta asustado, y todos se calman, mientras tanto, Aura observa a Minory y le dice..

-Minory san, podría hacerme un favor antes de regresar a mi lugar?-

-CUAL?-

-Podria, no se….dejar de estrangular a hanzo?...-

En ese momento, Minory observa como su brazo aun esta agarrando de la camisa a Hanzo, quien en ese momento pasa de azul a morado

Minory lo suelta, se sienta apenada y toda sonrojada, mientras que Kasuki dice

-Esta bien, todos empiezan hoy su entrenamiento, se determino por sus habilidades una clase, así que cuando yo diga, todos pasaran al frente y recibirán su gautlet

En eso, varios maletines de metal son sacados de unn gran paquete que trae Kasuky, el mismo trae un guante parecido, y les dice

-este que traigo aquí es mi gautlet, es por así decirlo, el estado durmiente de un arbalester…-

-Estado durmiente?- Pregunta Rafael… -Que no se supone que el arbalester es una armadura?-

-En si es una armadura, pero en si, la armadura reposa en esta gema- Mostrando una gema en el centro de su guante – y por medio de la tecnología conocida como datramateria, esta se transforma en una armadura-

-Y que es la datramateria?- pregunta Kratos

Minory pide la palabra, y dice – La datramateria es en si 3 palabras, datos transformados en materia, tanto la energía como la materia no se crean ni se destruyen solo se transforman, y teniendo este pensamiento en cuenta, se creo un sistema que transforma los datos de computadora como una energía, para así transformarlos en materia-

Mientras todos se quedan con cara de What ante la explicación, Ximena ve a Minory y dice

-Mala… me ganaste lo que iba a decir, mala…-

Mientras que Minory ve el puchero de Ximena, se rie de manera triunfal sobre la pequeña…

Mientras, Kazuki dice…

Ok, dire sus nombres y su clase, ok?

Todos los alumnos- si señor-

-Ok, primero….Minory Lain….-

-Si-

-Pasa al frente, seras hell firefly-

-Ximena Lockhearth-

-Si, Kasuki Oni chan…-

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ONI CHAN, DIME KAZUKI DONO O SENSEI…-

Ximena ve a los ojos de Kazuki y dice – O….niii…..chaaaaaaann-

-Que diablos, me rindo, puedes decirme oni chan, seras Hell Firefly-

Y con la mas hermosa y tierna voz que puede, dice – Arigatou Oniii Chan….-

En eso, Kazuky dice

-A ver…rafael Dorado…-

-Si, Kazu oni chan…-

Mienras la clase se paraliza, Kazuki se aproxima a Rafael,,,

-COMO…PODRIAS REPETRIME…COMO ME LLAMASTE…ANIMAL DESCEREBRADO….-

Rafael observa su error, y dice

-Dije…kasuki señor…-

-Bien, eso me pareció escuchar, Rafael Dorado…Closed combatier-

-Genial, gracias, kasuki….ch…sensei-

-El que sigue….Kratos Aurion…-

-Si sensei-

-Closed combatier…-

-Rei Storm, -

-Si-

-Adept gunner-

-Jack Zangief… Adept Gunner-

-Si, sensei-

-Hanzo Ichigomi…. Adept Gunner-

-Si sensei…-

-Aura Fanerth… Closed Combatier-

-Si, sensei…-

Y en si, Kazuki sigue con la lista de personas de su clase, y al acabar

-Muy bien, ustesdes ahora son miembros, de Gabriel, ese guante es su identificación como soldados que lucharan por Eden, así que espero mucho de ustedes, ahoar…TODOS TIENEN LA TARDE LIBRE…-

-HAII- gritan todos al unisono…

Un poco mas tarde, los chicos se divierten en los campos del colegio, Kratos toma un poco de su obento, cuando Hanzo se acerca a el…

-Pss…pss…Kratos, donde esta Aura…-

Kratos busca a Hanzo, y lo encuentra entre matorrales..

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no la veo desde el descanso, supongo que he de haber ido al baño, o algo así…Porque lo preguntas?..-

-Veras, tengo unas ganas locas de ver a los Arbalester en acción, y supe de un lugar de entrenamientos al otro lado del colegio, en la zona 3-G…-

-hanzo, esa zona esta prohibida, no podras llegar a esa zona por ti solo.-

-Claro que si, si subo por la ventilación del baño..-

Kratos observa la idea de su amigo, y dice

-Pues no es un mal plan, que estoy diciendo, si Aura se entera, puedes darte por muerto, además de ser expulsado…-

-Tranquilo, solo no digas nada, talvez me tarde un poco, si ella preguntan dile que …no se, dile lo que se te ocurra…-

Kratos no esta muy convensido, pero sabe que cuando a Hanzo le entra una idea, no ahí forma de quitársela de la mente, así que Hanzo entra al baño, observa que no haya mas gent en el, se sube al migitorio y mueve la tapa del aire acondicionado…

Mientras entra al estrecho lugar, saca un papel de su bolsillo…

-Veamos, según esto, debo seguir 3 ventilas a la derecha, luego 4 a la izquierda, sobre el cuarto de la maiden…-

Siguiendo esas instrucciones, pasa por una ventila, de la que un sonido de agua corriendo se escucha…

-Diablos, acaso me desvie y estoy en los baños, debo de ver para darme una idea de donde estoy…-

Hanzo se acerca a la ventila, y lo que ve lo llena de asombro…

En un cuarto totalmente limpio, sin mueblers ni nada,, solo una gran ventana de cristal, parecía que dentro de la habitación contigua, solo unida por un ventanal, se escucha el sonido de agua corriendo, como si alguien tomara un baño…

-Donde diablos estoy, se supone que debería estar sobre el sistema Maiden, pero esto parece una regadera o un cuarto privado…-

Cundo intenta volver a sacar el papel del mapa, la ventila se abre, al no soportar el peso de Hanzo, y el cae estrepitosamente al suelo…

Siente el golpe, y una voz dulce se escucha de detrás de la gran ventana de en frente…

-Quien esta ahí, quien entro, saben que nadie debe de estar en esta sala cuando tomo mi baño...-

Y de repente, la ve, una chica de hermoso cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules de unos 15 o 16 años sale de una ducha solo cubierta por una toalla, como un angel que sale de éntrelas nubes, al verse de frente, ninguno de los 2 dice nada, hasta que…

-AUXILIO, ALGUIEN VENGA RAPIDO…- dice la joven, asustada por la presencia de Hanzo, quien no sabe que hacer…

Hanzo escucha pasos por el corredor, así que se esconde en un armario, que caso tenia esconderse, esa chica lo había visto, seguro lo atraparían y seria expulsado…

Al poco tiempo, 2 guardias llegaro, la chica como pudo se metió de nuevo a la ducha, y uno de los guardias dice

-Lady Atenea, que sucede?-

Hanzo pensó que ella les diría donde estaba, y eso seria su fin, pero la chica dijo…

-Una rata bajo por la ventila, por favor, ciérrenla, no quiero mas animales de esos saliendo de ese lugar-

Los soldados cierran la ventila y uno pregunta

-Algo mas, Lady Atenea?...-

-Por el momento es todo, pueden retirarse, aun estoy en mi baño y ustedes me están molestando…-

Los soldados salen, Hanzo no sabe que hacer, y la voz de la chica se escucha

-Aun no salgas, me estoy cambiando de ropa, yo te dire cuando salgas, esta bien…-

Hanzo no dice nada, y a los pocos minutos escucha de nuevo la voz…

-Listo, puedes salir…-

Hanzo como puede sale, y observa a la chica, trae un uniforme femenino, pero seguía siendo un uniforme, se acicala el cabello con un peine, y dice

-Se puede saber que haces aquí, joven…?-

Ichigomi…Hanzo Ichigomi…-

La chica lo observa un poco y dice

-Espera un momento, a ti te he visto, acaso no eres del nuevo grupo que entro hoy en el colegio, del grupo de Kasuki, si mal no recuerdo…-

Hanzo asiente, y la chica le dice

-Estas muy lejos de tu zona, se puede saber que haces aquí?-

Hanzo le explica que tenia ganas de ver un Arbalester funcionndo, y de que el se perdió intentando llegar al cuarto de la Maiden para ubicarse donde estaba, pero al parecer dio un giro diferente en algún lugar, ya que en vez de llegar al sistema Maiden, había llegado a esa habitación…

La chica escucha la conversación, y al finalizar esta, ella rie y dice

-Tonto, no te habías perdido, este es el sistema Maiden, yo soy la Maiden Atenea…-

Hanzo se sorprende y dice

-Espere, que no se supone que el sistema Maiden es una computadora..-

La chica se rie y dice

-No tontito, el sistema maiden soy yo, usan a una persona para manipular la energía del Psyque y con ello proteger la tecnología del daño.. me usan a mi como un médium entre las energias, por así decirlo…-

Hanzo se sorprende de la respuesta, puesto que qiempre había pensado que el Maiden era una super computadora, y dice

-vaya, tienes un trabajo duro, me gustaría conocer mas de el, si no es molestia..-

La chica rie y dice – Para nada, me gustaría tener a alguien de mi edad mpara charlar, si vienes mañana, te platicare mas, y tu me platicas de tu vida, trato hecho…-

Hanzo se siente feliz, y dice – Ok, pero como lo hare, digo, no creo poder entrar de nuevo por la ventila-

-Ni hablar, me has dado un susto de muerte, no quiero otro igual, yo me encargare de los arreglos, tu tranquilo, ok…-

Hanzo se siente feliz, y trata de salir por la puerta, cuando la chica le dice

-No salgas por ahí, los guardias te atraparan, ves esa pared, en el medio encontraras una puerta secreta, usala para salir, saldrás en algún punto del instituto, es un pasaje de emergencia-

Hanzo se acerca a la pared, esta se mueve y se dispone a salir…

Cuando esta a punto de salir, la chica le dice

-Acaso no quieres decirme algo, tontirrin…-

Hanzo se detiene, y dice – Cierto, si eres mi amiga, supongo que debo al menos saber tu nombre, me lo darias…-

La chica sonríe y dice –Claro, soy Iris, Iris Lavos, te espero mañana Hanzo…-

Pasa el tiempo, y al final, hanzo ve una salida, mueve la pared, pero el lugar se encuentra lleno de vapor, cierra la puerta para que nadie vea la salida de emergencia, pensando que deberá estar en el cuarto de calderas , se escucha el sonido de mucha agua corriendo, y trata de avanzar a ciegas, cuando choca con algo

Trata de levantarse, cuando observa aquello con lo que tropezó, Minory Lain esta bajo el desnuda y llena de jabon, el no sabe que hacer, de alguna forma esa salida conectaba con el cuarto de baño de las chicas, ella lo ve sonrojada, y cuando el trata de huir, al voltear se tropieza con Aura y Ximena, ambas chicas en toalla y viéndolo feo….

-Hanzo..Que crees que haces….MALDITO FISGON…-

Y como puede, volando jabones y cubetas mientras es perseguido por las chicas, Hanzo intyenta salir de ese lugar…

Mientras desde su habitación, iris dice…

-Diablos, es la ultima vez que le digo a alguien que use esa ruta de salida….-

Fin del cap. 3…

Chibi hanzo: Que curioso, yo, Minory y Ximena, al final si resultamos siendo 3…

Chibi Ximena abrazando a Chibi Hanzo) MIO…MIO….MIO….

Chibi Minory: Este final…que desesperante

Mientras en algún lugar distante…

En medio del desierto, un investigador desentierra un hallazgo, un meteorito que cyera del espacio hace poco, cuando de repente…

-Chibi Kratos: DONDE DIABLOS ESTOYYYYYYYYY


	4. Chapter 4

Arbalester Cap. 4… The Truth behind the mirror…

Ok, de aqui en adelante, usare distintos signos para la comunicacion entre personajes

-_- el personaje habla

"_" voz de comunicación por radio

(_) pensamiento de los personajes

Ok, espero que este ejemplo este claro, see ya

El mundo de los Chibis se encuentra tranquilo y sereno…nadie grita, nadie se golpea, es un mundo tan aburrido, donde solo Chibi Hanzo se encuentra…

Chibi Hanzo: Diablos…No han llegado ni Ximena ni Minori, y de Kratos y Aura ni sus luces…

A lo lejos, se observa una nube de polvo, pequeña, pero al final una nube, que llama la atension de Chibi Hanzo…

Chibi Hanzo: que diablos, acaso es un correcaminos, pero…QUE DIANTRES ES ESO…

Chibi Aura: EMPUJEN…EMPUJEN…VAMOS EQUIPO USTEDES PUEDEN, LAS VEGAS AUN QUEDA LEJOS, EMPUJEN…

Cuando la nube se acerca, Hanzo observa que Aura se encuentra sobre un camión rojo, y 5 personas muy raras (del punto de vista de un chibi) todas vestidas de jersey rojos, empujan dicho camión…

Chibi Aura: Esperen… chicos, aquí me bajo

Aura baja del Camion

Chibi Aura: Gracias por el aventón, Hiruma kun

Tipo rubio en el tráiler: yiaajayyyyyy

Hanzo se queda viendo a Aura… y Aura dice…

Chibi Aura: Son tan gentiles, les dije que podía venirme en avión, pero estuvieron insistiendo tanto en transportarme, que no pude negarme, ese hiruma es un chico tan amable….

Chibi Hanzo: DONDE ESTABAS,,, En fin, solo falta uno, en cuanto llegue Minori, empezaremos….

Chibi Kratos: Waaaa….(apenas puede avanzar, se queja por alguna extraña razón, y sigue caminando con la ayuda de un baston…) que injusto, que injusto…

Chibi Hanzo: Que te pasa Kratos, que te sucede, donde estabas?

Chibi Kratos: Que injusta…que injusta es esta vida….

Chibia Aura: Deja de llorar y dime que paso, o te volveré a patear…

Chibi Kratos: Bueno, llegue a un lugar lleno de arena, un tipo de cabellos picudos jugaba con otro un juego de cartas, pero como no le entendí, segui caminando

Chibi Aura: No será?...

Chibi Kratos: Y luego llegue a un pueblo donde un viejito barbon tocaba una canción con 2 perros y un mono…

Chibi Hanzo: No me digas que…

Chibi Kratos: No, que va…el viejo fue re simpatico, me indico como regresar y además, hasta me regalo el mono, fue una travesia bien larga..

Chibi Aura: Entonces porque llorabas…espera un momento…y el mono?,,,

Cibi Kratos: Por eso precisamente lloraba….PORQUE TE MORISTE….CORAZON ALEGREEEEEEE

Chibi Aura: Bueno a callar, ahora a empezar Chibis world…

Chibi Hanzo: Aura…esto es Arbalester….

Chibi Aura:QUE?... pero y Chibis world…

Chibi Hanzo: Que no recuerdas… ustedes no estaban, así que el autor no pudo lanzar el chibis de esta semana…

Chibi Aura: ok, esta bien, ya lanzemos…Arbalester..Cap 4…. La verdad tras el muro de espejos

Otro dia en la escuela, Hanzo trata de concentrarse en la lección de hoy, pero aun piensa en lo que la Lady Atenea…Iris.. le dijera el dia anterior, que ella encontraría el modo de que se vieran…

Mientras piensa en eso, el profesor continua su lección..

-Así que tenemos que las diferentes clases de Nightmare se dividen en 3 grandes grupos por su tamaño, los medios, los grandes y los gargantuezcos… A ver…Aura… 3 tipos de Nightmare Medios…-

Aura se levanta y dice- Si, de los medios tenemos los Razors Wings, Saber Claws y los Pandemona Strings…-

-Bien, aver… Jack… de los tipos que enumero Aura, que tipos son cada uno…-

- los Razors Wing son médium voladores, lo mejor es atacarlos con un médium range como son los adept gunner, los Saber claws son tipo cuadrúpedo, muy veloces, por lo que es mejor atacarlos con un CC… en cuanto a las Pandemona String, son criaturas lentas con tentáculos extensibles, así que lo mejor es atacarlos desde larga distancia con un Shield o un Hell Firefly.-

-Muy bien Jack, además de darme los tipos, me diste el método de enfrentarlos, ahora si cada uno de los Nightmares toman forma de los pensamientos de la gente, a que se debe que tomen formas animales?...-

Y de entre la clase, Minory habla..

-Los nightmares se alimentan de aquello que a los humanos les causa pena, como el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperación, y para alimentarse sacan esos pensamientos de la gente, pero a la vez, sacan las bestias que estos guardan, sus secretos y sus terrores, y el subconsciente le da a estos una forma, una silueta, y esa forma la adptan los Nightmares, con algo llamado memoria colectiva, con lo que cada nightmare toma su forma desde el nacimiento…-

-Esta bien, entonces si eso es todo, porque son tan peligrosos….Hanzo…-

Hanzo, mientras tanto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la chica de aquella habitación…

"Vere la forma de comunicarme" "Quiero escucharte"…

-Yo también quiero escucharte…- dice Hanzo entre dormido y despierto…

-Pues si tanto quieres escucharme….PORQUE DIABLOS NO PONES ATENSION, ICHIGOMI-

Hanzo escucha el grito de su mentor, casi cayéndose del pupitre, al punto de ver como Kazuki sensei estaba a punto de castigarlo

-Ichigomi, que diablos te pasa, ultima..-

Justo cuando Kazuki estaba a punto de dar un sermón, la alarma del colegio suena, Kasuki manda a todos que se alisten para salir, todo el colegio se ve en el patio principal, mientras que los maestros investigan el porque de la alarma…

Mientras, Hanzo y Aura se ven en el lugar…

-Diablos, Hanzo, pensé que Kasu dono te iba a matar, literalmente te salvo la campana…-

Las palabras de Aura golpearon la mente de Hanzo…era verdad, de no haber sido por la alarma, seguro que Kasu sensei le habría dado un sermón y un castigo milenario, era demasiada coincidencia, y justo cuando pensaba en eso, un sonido como un zumbido se escucho en su mano…

Era como si su gautlet sonara son una especie de alarma, pero por mas que buscaba, no encontraba que significaba ese sonido…

-Que no vas a contestar, tonto- le dice Aura mirando como hanzo busca una y otra vez en el extraño brazalete..

-Y como le hago, que se supone que debo hacer…-

-Tonto, es el comunicador, solo oprime la gema, aparecerá un menú, y selecciona el usuario que esta llamándote…-

Hanzo oprime la gema, un menú holográfico aparece y de el, una imagen de Iris…

-Vaya, como has tardado, que no vas a darme las gracias por salvarte el pellejo ¿- dice iris, mientras que Hanzo la ve

-LO SABIA, FUISTE TU QUIEN ACTIVO LAS ALARMAS, AHORA ESTARAS EN PROBLEMAS..-

-Tranquilo bobito, solo diremos que fue un accidente, te parece..-

En eso, Aura observa la escena y dice

-A ver, quien es ella Hanzo, de donde la conoces, y como consiguió tu frecuencia…?

Hanzo se da cuenta de que están hablando cerca de Aura, y dice

-Ella… la conoci en AO, y ella me dijo como poner las frecuencia…verdad…Iris…-

-AO…no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que hablas Hanzo…-

Viendo como su mentira estaba a punto de caer, Hanzo le dijo…

-Arbalester Online, el juego en línea…donde nos…co-no-ci-mos…recuerdas…-

Captado el secreto de Hanzo, Iris dijo

-Si, de ahí lo conozco, podríamos hablar en privado, Hanzo tesorito…-

Mientras Iris corta la comunicación, Hanzo voltea a donde la ve Aura, y esta dice…

-Hanzo…otra vez….otra vez… TE CASASTE EN UN JUEGO EN LINEA TONTO CABEZA DE TEFLON?...-

Hanzo tiembla de terror, tratando de balbucear que decir, y Aura dice

-Que no recuerdas la ultima vez que te casaste en ese juego, lo que paso?-

-Si, es cuando conocimos a Kratos, andaba usando un personaje femenino, y por quitarme algunos objetos finjio ser una chica…-

-Y no obstate de eso, seguiste con el asunto de buscar novia en línea, por favor, deberías d buscar algo en la vida real…-

Y diciendo esto, Aura toma camino, tratando de calmarse, Hanzo se escabulle por entre unos maotrrales..

-Diablos, debi preguntarle a Aura como conectarme de nuevo…que se supone que debo hacer…-

-Seria bueno si antes me hubieras pedido mi frecuencia…- dice una voz sobre el hombre de Hanzo…

Este voltea, y ve una luz saliendo de una de las cámaras, donde otro holograma de Iris se veía

-diablos, casi me das un infarto… se supone que así nos veremos, en el parque del colegio…-

Iris lo ve y dice

-No tontito, encontré otra entrada por la que podras entrar,-

-Otra vez por el baño de chicas?...-

-No, esta es diferente, solo entraras por la sala de maestros, ahora no hay nadie, así que apresúrate…-

Hanzo como puede entra a la sala de los maestros, en serio no había ninguno en ninguna parte del colegio, como si se hubieran desaparecido de repente…

La sala esta sola, en eso, ese extraño pitido se escucha de nuevo…

Hanzo toca la gema, y de ella, el holograma de iris reaparece…

-Me lleva, no leiste el manual de usuario del Gauntlet…-

-Este…..creo que lo deje en la mochila….-

-Hombres, acaso nunca leen los manuales….esta bien, mira, presiona de nuevo la gema, aparecerá un menú bajo mi holograma-

Hanzo sigue las instrucciones, y el menú aparece…

-Bien, ahora, ves el icono en forma de caracol…-

-Si, es algo raro, parece una espiral…-

-Si, ese, presionalo, el sistema datramateria se activara…-

-Oye…pero no se para que necesitare ponerme el Arbalester, solo quiero hablar….-

-Bobo, el datramateria es mas que solo el Arbalester, puedes poner cualquier objeto, incluso ropa y libros dentro del gautlet, es como una mochila virtual…-

-No entiendo, se oye complicado…-

Iris se rasca un poco la cabeza, y dice –Ya se, te has fijado como en losjuegos en línea, el personaje carga miles de espadas, armaduras y pociones, es idéntico, los convierte en datos, y luego en materia-

-Ah…por ahí hubieras empezado, vaya la datramateriaes genial…-

-Hombres…solo entienden las cosas si se las explicas en juegos o futbol…-

Chibi Aura: perfecta analogía…

Chibi Hanzo: que quiso decir Aura?

Chibi Kratos: no lo se, yo como los pingüinos, gordito y bonito….

Hanzo oprime el extraño símbolo, y otro menú se activa, en uno se ve un icono de sonido, y en otro lo que parece ser la armadura…

-Ok, ahora, el de la armadura, es obviamente el Arbalester, la otra es el equipo de comunicación-

-Equipo de comunicación…que es eso Iris?...- pregunta Hanzo, a quien la palabra no le suena…

-Bien, solo orpimelo…-

Hanzo lo hace, y en ese momento, se forma como si del aire se tratase, una especie de objeto en su oreja que se alarga pegado de su cara hasta la boca, en ese momento, el holograma de Iris desaparece, y Hanzo escucha una voz en su oído…

"me escuchas, sirve la frecuencia?"

-Si, pero donde estas, no te veo…-

"ok, estas escuchándome a travez del MD, es un sistema de comunicación basado en los comunicadores de la guerra, solo sigue mis instrucciones, no te dije nada antes porque lo que te dire es secretísimo, y no podemos dejar que nadie lo escuche"

-Entiendo, ahora que…-

"Primero, abajo del 3er cajón encontraras un botón, púlsalo y….."

Despues de varios atajos y sistemas, al fin Hanzo llega de nuevo a aquel cuarto, y ve a iris, la Maiden Atenea, dentro de ese cristal…

Hanzo la observa, tiene ese traje blanco con motivos azules, esa especie de raro uniforme que la identifica como la maiden de la guerra y el instituto…

-hola, como estas..- dice Hanzo, mirándola a travez del cristal

"Hola…viniste, que alegría…."

-Espera un momento, aun te escucho por el comunicador…-

"No, dejalo, quite el sonido de esta habitación para que nadie escuche nuestra conversación"

-Pero, si quieres, podrías salir y hablamos en algún lugar, el pasadizo…-

"Lo siento, pero eso es imposible…"

-QUE…- no puedes salir de esa habitación?...-

"No, tengo en estas 4 paredes 4 años"

-4 Años…porque no puedes salir…-

"Veras, por tus ojos, se que eres un kissed, cierto…"

Hanzo observa la mirada de Iris, casi olvida su situación, ser un Kissed a veces le daba problemas sobre todos con los que marginaban a los de su estado, de no ser por Aura, seguro seria un paria solitario, y ahora posiblemente hasta Iris lo veria mal…

Hanzo intenta caminar hacia el pasadizo, y dice –Lo entiendo, siento…-

"No seas tontito, no me refería a eso, veras….yo….tambien soy una kissed…"

Hanzo escucho eso, no entendía porque esa revelación, y que tenia que ver con su encierro…

"Veras, las Maiden no son elegidas al azar, este planeta tiene una gran energía, y el Maiden Kiss, la razón de los Kissed, dio un efecto mas poderoso a esa energía, creando a los Kissed"

-Si, eso lo se, pero que tiene que ver contigo?-

"Veras, a algunos, como tu, los alteraron de manera pequeña,. Pero visible, pero a otros, 8 mujeres en total, nos altero de otra manera…"

"El planeta nos rechaza, el Maiden Kiss nos hizo de una gran energía Psinetica, muy parecida a lo que usan los Nightmare, pero esa energía causa que tanto nuestros cuerpos como los de los Nightmare se enfermen, los Nightmare roban los sentimientos de los seres humanos para curar los cuerpos, pero nosotras no podemos hacerlo, y por eso nuestros cuerpos se desgastaban, primero fueron gripas y tos constantes, luego enfermedades mas graves, y un dia, casi muero…"

-Entonces, un científico… el creador del sistema Maiden, creo estas habitaciones, que repelen las ondas nocivas, somo si estuviéramos fuera de la atmosfera, y por ende, podemos manejar la información de toda Eden sin que los efectos del Psiche los dañen"

Hanzo trataba de entender, y se quedo con Iris horas, conociendo su mundo, y escuchándola, maravillado, del sacrificio que ella hiciera por su mundo…

Mientras tanto, en un punto del colegio, los maestros discuten, Kasuki toma un disco, mientras que Lavos, el director, le dice…

-Estos son los archivos de los alumnos elegidos, prepárelos, en 4 dias saldrán en una misión…-

-Pero señor director, son novatos, no seria mejor-

-Kasuki, el ataque en la zona occidente es muy grande, todos los efectivos han sido mandados, solo podemos pensar en expandernos hacia el sudoeste, esa misión debe ser tomada con prontitud, prepárelos y partirán en 4 diass, es una orden…-

Kasuki toma el disco, saluda al director, y dice

-Entrendido Señor, tomare su orden, empezare la formación de un equipo de exploración…-

-Perfecto, espero un buen resultado-

Y no mu convencido, Kasuki parte rumbo a su aula…

Prox cap. de arbalester…primera misión, sigue las reglas o salva a tu compañero

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Arbalester, cap. 5…El equipo se forma…misión, Exploracion

Mientras la clase empezaban, Hanzo y compañía ven como ahí menos compañeros en esa clase ese dia…

En los asientos, solo estaban Hanzo, Kratos, Minory, Rafael, Aura, Ximena, Jack, Rei se encuentran el el aula, junto a Kasuki sensei…

Chibi Hanzo: A caray, que no eramos todos esos los que estábamos…

Chibi Aura: no tonto, habíamos 42 alumnos en esta aula, que no lo recuerdas…

Chibi Hanzo: ni idea, es mas no recuerdo sus nombres..

Chibi Kratos,: Facil, Estudiantes de relleno del numero 1 al 42, lastima, creo que le gustaba a la numero 26, tenia lindos ojos…

Estan pues, los 8 y Kasuki, cuando este hablo…

-Bien, la cosa esta así, no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero los altos mandos…quieren darles una misión…-

-MISION?- gritan todos al unisono…

Kasuki observa la incertidumbre de su grupo, y pensando calmarlos dice

-Bien, se que es muy temp.-

-Genial, al fin algo de acción verdadera,- Dice Rafael, muy emocionado…

-Jack, Rei, escucharon, por fin un poco de trabajo, imaginan eso, mataremos Nightmares, jeje- dice Kratos

-Pues me parece que la ilusión de un encuentro es algo… QUE DIABLOS, ME SIENTO SUPER, JEJE VAMOS A PATEAR TRASEROS DE NIGHTMARES…- Dice Jack, mientras que Rei solo hace postura de pelea fingiendo que esta mano a mano con un Nightmare…

-SEEE YO LES DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY LA MEJOR…- grita Aura, mientras que Hanzo se queda mudo al ver el entusiasmo de todo el salón, solo se veian mas tranquilas a Minori, lo cual era propio de ella, y a Ximena, la cual no se había movido para nada…

Hanzo pensaba que eso no era propio de Ximena, siempre era la mas alegre y ruidosa, trato de verla, y vio como su cara se llenaba de terror…

La mente de Ximena era un manojo de nervios, recordando aquel dia, cuando llego ese sujeto a decirle la mala noticia…

(One san….)

Kasuki toma de nuevo sus papeles y dice

-Bien, esta así la cosa, son jóvenes de primer ingreso, aun no tienen un entrenamiento formal, así que pedi a un tutor que les ayudara a familiarizarse con el Arbalester…-

En eso, se escucha un alboroto de cosas cayendo, una chica gritando

-Pervertido, fingiste caerte para ver bajo mi falda…-

-no, este yo…no fue mi intensión…-

En eso, se escucha una sonora cachetada en el pasillo, y Kasuki dice…

-Diablos, ya llego…-

Un poco adolorido, un sujeto mas de pinta intelectual, lentes y una computadora, entra en el salón, mientras una chica en minifalda se observa bastante molesta por el pasillo…

-Bien chicos, el es Abraham, es un experto en los sistemas del Arbalester, y miembro de mi antiguo escuadron, los dejo con el…

El sujeto se pone al frente de la clase, dice…

-Bueno, mi nombre es Abraham Striffer, antes, como Kasu-Chan dijo…

La clase escucha el final y dicen a coro –CHAN….JAJAJAJAJAJA-

En eso, Abraham observa su error al llamar a su compañero de esa forma frente a los alumnos, y al voltear hacia Kasuki, observa su rostro encendido…

(Abraham… esta me la vas a pagar….)

Y como si leyera su mente, Abraham piensa, mientras una gota de sudor frio pasa por su frente…

(perdón… perdón… perdón…)

Abraham se acomoda los lentes para disimular el miedo, y continua…

-Bien, como ya les dijo Kasu…- voltea a ver a Kasuki, y dice…- ki sempai, ustedes formaran el mas nuevo equipo de exploración…-

Minori se levanta entre la clase y dice –Pero Abraham sensei, que no se supone que no deberíamos ser aptos hasta el próximo año, o sea, hasta después de acceder a tarjeta plateada…-

-Así es, pero todos los tarjeta plateada y los dorada se encuentran en el campo de batalla, y si esa zona se llega a perder, necesitamos tener contemplado mas territorio explorado para crear nuevas plantas de recursos, y de entre todas las clases de nuevo ingreso, esta es la mas completa en cuestión de personas con un alto índice de compatibilidad, fue una dura decisión, pero el cuerpo de directores así lo quiso…alguna otra pregunta…-

Y en la sala, Rafael alza la mano, Abraham lo señala permitiéndole la palabra…

-Abraham sensei…De que color eran las bragas de la chica?-

-Blancas con flores rosas…. Digo….este…alguna otra pregunta?- dice mientras un color rojo se apodera su rostro…

Mientras una sonrisa burlona se apodera de Rafael, dice a Hanzo –Que bien, este curso pinta genial, jeje, 3 dias y ya esta lleno de gente divertina, no lo crees Ichigomi…-

Hanzo voltea a verlo, y dice –Si, bastante genial, jeje-

Abraham prosigue con su monologo…

-Ok, en primera, ustedes tienen un Arbalester grado 1, el cual esta diseñado para entrenamiento, así que les daremos uno clase 2, los sistemas son parecidos, solo que están mas guiados a la practica que la teoría, en si será bastante difícil, y mas en una batalla real, así que haremos una pequeña actividad…

-Actividad…A que se refiere Abraham sensei?- dice Aura, la eterna voz de la cordura en esa extraña clase

-Bien, en primera, es imposible además de peligroso traer Nightmares a la escuela, y las instalaciones de la misma están diseñadas solo para el estudio de la lucha, así que a partir de este momento, serán trasladados al cuartel numero 15, situado cerca del punto de exploración, ahí se les darán sus Arbalester nuevos, pero antes de eso…-

La clase se siente un poco nerviosa por la pausa hecha por el, y este continua…

-Ustedes serán puestos en equipos de 2 personas, su objetivo será practicar en batallas entre ustedes mientras que su traspaso se lleve a cabo…-

-Batallas, dijo, o sea, que peleartemos entre nosotros, usando las Arbalester…- dice Rei, un poco extrañado de pelear contra sus compañeros de equipo…

-Bueno, tanto así como entre ustedes, si y a la vez no, síganme, y les dare los detalles…-

El grupo empieza a caminar por los pasillos, y Hanzo observa que pasan cerca de la habitación donde Iris se encuentra, y dice en su mente

(que estará haciendo ella ahora, estará trabajando, o comiendo…)

Iris, por su parte, sigue trasladando datos para proteger la información, y observa las cámaras que situo para observar un poco a Hanzo, y en eso, observa hacia donde se dirigen…

(Que extraño, en esa dirección se encuentra el proyector laser, que estran pensando hacer ahí?)

El grupo ve pasar mas y mas puertas corredizas, hasta que Abraham se detiene frente a una…

-Bien llegamos, esta sala es donde se encuentra el proyector lasser, es una maravilla de la ingeniería, ahora verán el porque…-

Kasuki teclea algunos números en el lector de la puerta, y esta se abre…

Dentro, un cuarto completmente metalico, con 2 habitaciones, Abraham y Kasuki abren las 2 puertas de ambos cuartos, y el grupo observa que no ahí nada dentro…

Kasuki vuielve a tomar la palabra..

-Ahora verán, este proyector laser es especial, se mescla con las ondas cerebrales, creando imágenes muy nítidas, ustedes no harán nada, pero sentiran que caminan, vuelan, corren, y por supuesto, pelean…-

Aura analiza las palabras y dice- Disculpen, esas palabras me resultan conocidas…-

-Cierto, acaso no es similar a la explicación que nos dio la sesión pasada sobre los Nightmre, Kasuki sensei- dice Jack, aclarando con ello la duda de Aura

Kasuki acaricia un poco la barbilla y dice

-Así es, esta maravilla fue hecha después de analizar como los Nightmare se apoderan de nuestra mente, es así como un hallazgo de la guerra, para encontrar la manera de evitar a los Nightmares entrar a nuestra mente, lo principal es entender como funciona, y esta maquina fue el mayor hallazgo de la guerra en ese ámbito…-

-Kasuki sensei, no seria mejor darles una demostración?- dice Abraham…

-Tiene razón, ahora les daremos una muestra..-

Kasuki teclea otros botones, y a un costado de la habitación, una pantalla de plasma aparece…

-Bien, ustedes pensaran, si nos vieran, que no hacemos nada, pero esa pantalla registrara nuestras ondas cerebrales, sera como una pelicula, en muy buena definición, si puedo decirlo…-

Kasuki y Abraham entran cada uno a una habitación, las luces de afuera se apagan, solo las 2 habitaciones parecen iluminadas por una tenue luz violeta, el monitor se enciende, y varias escenas se ven, un bosque, una playa, y al final, se detiene en un desierto…

"Pueden vernos" habla el Kasuki en la pantalla…

"Claro que pueden vernos, si no pudieran, que caso tendría que dijeras si pueden vernos, sigues siendo el viejo Golem de siempre…" dice Abraham

"Pues por tu accidente al inicio, sigues siendo el mismo topo de siempre, verdad…Aba Yaga Kun….."

"Oyes, juraste nunca develar eso a nadie, maldito…"

Kratos se queda pensando un poco, y le dice a Hanzo

-Oye men, Aba Yaga…no es acaso el nombre del PK legendario de Arbalester Online?...-

Hanzo se queda pensando un poco, y dice

-Tienes razón, o sea, que Abraham juega AO, y no solo eso, sino que además es uno de los 3 Azures…Genial…-

Y en ese momento, Abraham y Kasuki se ven con sus armaduras arbalester, ambos con su traje Closed combatier…

Arriba de cada uno, aparece un contador, y Abraham dice..

"si alguien a jugado un juego de peleas, entenderá que eso marca nuestros puntos de salud, al llegar a 0, el sistema se apaga automáticamente, no pueden morir en estas sesiones, se instalaron muchos dispositivos de seguridad para evitar eso, pero si sentiran dolor, agitación, y posiblemente un dolor de cabeza ligero tras la sesión, ahora observen como se lleva a cabo una batalla entre grandes"

Kasuki empieza, lanzándose hacia Abraham con la espada principal de la armadura, un filo de 1.5 mts que vibra a intervalos, pero Abraham detiene el ataque con los filos de sus muñecas, parecidos a katares…

"Así que empezaras con tu arma favorita, excelente Abraham, pensé que querrías un calentamiento previo, pero si insistes…"

En eso, Kasuki retira un poco la espada, para atacar por un costado, pero Abraham utiliza ese momento para alejarse mientras arroja varias cuchillas del lanzador automatico situado en la parte superior de sus muñecas, Kasuki detiene el ataque usando la espada para parar las cuchillas, mientras que con la otra mano lanza también cuchillas, en ese momento, Abraham se mueve hacia un costado, acercándose mientras trata de rodear a Kasuki, y cuando lo tiene cerca, ataca con la derecha, Kasuki pone la espada para parar el ataque, pero la mano izquierda se aproxima a atacar, en ese momento, Kasuki toma la segunda cuchilla, de un filo de 45 cm y con ella detiene el segundo ataque de Abraham…

"Wow sempai, a pesar de que antes eras un Shield, te estas manejando de maravilla con el Samurai, debo decirlo, me tienes sorprendido, Kasu Chan…"

Kasuki rie un poco, por la armadura, su rostro esta cubierto, pero la gente ve al cuarto y observan como su rostro sonríe, y en el monitor dice

"veras, al saber que pelearía contigo, pues me puse a estudiar todo sobre los samurái, sobre todo sus puntos vulnerables, como por ejemplo…."

En ese momento, en la mano izquierda que detiene la cuchilla pequeña, Kasuki hace un movimiento en el mango, la cuchilla sale despedida, lo mismo que el brazo de Abraham, dejando su costado derecho descubierto, Kasuki en ese momento, usando el Katar izquierdo, acierta un golpe en el cuerpo enemigo, el marcador de energía de Abraham baja a 0, y Kasuki dice

"La cuchilla pequeña es lanzable, además de que en ese estado, se magnetiza, así que tu cuchilla se quedo pegada a la mia, dejándote si defensa, o me equivoco, Abraham…."

Mientras las luces vuelven, y la imagen de la pantalla desaparece..

Ambos salen de la habitación, tocandose la frente, mientras que Rafael los ve y dice

-Por lo visto, lo del dolor de cabeza fue muy cierto, cierto, sempais?-

Los 2 ven a Rafael, y Abraham prosigue

-Bien, ahora vieron de que tratara, en las salas no es necesario que sea solo uno, pero es mejor que así sea, los de la sala derecha son un equipo, y los de la izquierda otro, por eso la división…-

Kasuki interrumpe a Abraham, y dice

-Esta bien, ahora, por el numero de aspirante, alguien escogerá a una pareja, hasta que todos tengan a alguien, su trabajo será cumplir con 80 horas de sesión en este cuarto, se les dara un numero de identificación y el que no las cumpla en 3 semanas, será depuesto a seguir estudiando, en 3 semanas serán mandados al cuartel numero 15, entendido…-

-Hai- responden al unisono

En eso, Hanzo observa, y piensa…

(Diablos, mi numero de aspirante es mayor que el de Aura, a ella le tocara escoger primero, pensé que podría escoger a Kratos, pero si me toca entrenar con Aura….9

Kasuki dice…

-Ok, la primera en elegir, será…. Lain, Minori…-

Minori da un paso al frente y dice –Si señor…-

-Lain, dinos quien será tu pareja-

Minori observa al grupo, Hanzo comiéndose las uñas del miedo, y ella dice

-Elijo a Ichigomi Hanzo…-

Todo el grupo se queda helado, apenas cambiaban palabras en clase, porque Minori querria a Hanzo como pareja?

Y Aura observo mas de cerca el rostro de Minori, y de repente, un recuerdo le llego….

(No es posible…ella es…..)

Hanzo no sabi el porque, pero al parecer, eso lo alejaría de ser la pareja de Aura, por lo que al preguntar el sensei si aceptaba, este dijo que si como si se hubiese ganado la lotería….

-Esta bien, ya que ambos están de acuerdo, vayan a sus lockers y prepárense, mañana deberán de estudiar sus diseños de arbalester y todo para la primera practica… los siguientes, Ximena Hearthfly, a quien eliges…-

Chibi Kratos: Claro, debemos ser caballerosos, primeros las damas, verdad Seiko….

Chibi Aura: QUE TIENE DE MALO ESO, CERDO CHOBINISTA?...

Chibi Kratos: Nada, ya te dijo, yo como pingüino, gordito y bonito…

Retomando…

Ximena aun esta en shock, viendo a Kasuki, este trata de decir algo, pero ella dice antes de el…

-Elijo a Aurion Kratos-

-GRACIAS KAMISAMA, ME SALVE… ME SALVE…. JAJAJAJAAJ… WAHOOOOOOOOOOO-

Kratos observa a Aura, por lo general, eso habría significado alguna reacción pero ella esta pensativa perdida en algún lado de su mente…

Chibi Hanzo: Ojala así fuera aquí, en cuanto vio la reacción de Kratos, Aura volvió a ponerse su traje de los Devil Bats, y empezó a perseguir de nuevo a Kratos, creo…que el próximo cap. no los vere, diablos….

Retomando…

Kasuki checa su lista, y dice

-Ok, ahora… Aura Fanerth, a quien eliges…-

Aura esta aun en shockl hasta que Kasuki se acerca un poco mas…-

-Te sientes bien Fanerth-

Aura se apena un poco, observa como su sensei la ve, y dice – este…elijo a Kratos…-

-Lo siento, el ya fue elegido, donde estas Aura… en serio te sientes bien?-

-Si sensei, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, en ese caso…Jack Zangief..-

Kasuki observa a Jack, y este asiente, ordenandoles que se retiren, en eso, Rafael y Rei se ven…

-Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto….- dice Rafael

-Si, definitivamente, solo puede significar…- dice Rei

Y ambos se sujetan las cabezas gritando al cielo

-VOLVIMOS A QUEDAR EN EL MISMO EQUIPO-

Aura camina por el pasillo topándose en el camino a Minori, la cual lleva su bolso, Aura le cierra el paso, y le dice

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte?-

-Pues nos acabamos de ver en clase, Fanerth…-

-No me refiero a eso, cuanto ha pasado…4…5 años?-

Minori trata de pensar en aquello a lo que Aura se refiere, fingiendo un rostro de no se nada…

-vamos, no te hagas tonta, sabes muy bien quien eres, Hanzo sufrió mucho esa vez, y ahora…ahora…-

-Aura, no sabes nada, no fue mi decisión, y solo quiero ser una Arbalester, el pasado no me importa, así que deja tus dudas…-

Minori continua su caminata, mientras que Aura le dice en voz baja…

-Así que solo te interesa el entrenamiento, espero que así sea, Mini chan…..-

Y ninguna de las 2 se regresa a ver, ambas siguen su camino, mientras que la escuela Gabriel se aleja cada vez mas de su destino…


	6. Chapter 6

Que Arbalester, cap. 6… Angeles que bailan en la nieve….

Mientras Hanzo esta en la sala de Iris, haciendo tareas, ella lo mira desde su escritorio, con cierto aire de tristeza, hanzo usa el comunicador, como las otras veces que se ha visto con ella, para no causarle problemas…

Ella piensa en lo que seria si ella no estuviera en esa sala, atrapada, podría salir, conocer el mundo, y talvez, ser algo mas que una amiga para Hanzo…

Ella lo veía leyendo esos manuales sobre los Arbalesters, rascándose la cabeza con un lápiz, y decidió ella dar el primer paso…

"Este…Hanzo, que haces?"

Hanzo cierra un poco el libro que trae y suelta el lápiz y dice

-Lo siento, pero mi compañera en el entrenamiento, Minori, es dura, y quiero saber todo lo que pueda sobre los Arbalester para no hacerla quedar mal…-

"Así que Minori,, es la chica que se sienta a tu derecha, no es así?"

-Si, ella misma, no hablamos mucho, pero me eligio a mi para este entrenamiento….-

Iris se siente extraña con respecto a que ella lo eligiera, y dijo

"Oye, y tus amigos, Fanerth y Aurion.. porque no entraste con ellos?"

-Pues… a Minori le toco elegir primero, lo cual es bueno, así este trabajo será mas fácil…-

Iris no entiende el cometario, y dice

"que tiene de malo hacer el trabajo con tus amigos?"

-Pues, Aura siempre toma el liderato, es así como que manipuladora compulsiva perfeccionista y es un poco mandona….-

Chibi Hanzo: (atado a una tabla de tortura de la edad media) NOOOOO…Aura por favor, si yo no abri la boca, fue el otro Hanzo, no…NOOOOOO

Retomamos…

Iris asimila las palabras…

"Vaya, esa Aura es todo un caso, pero, y que tal Kratos… no parece ser así?"

-Naaa. Con Kratos todo es Aura…Aura…Aura…-

"No me digas que Kratos?"

-Nada de eso, es que, veras, deja te explico, una vez…-

Flashback:

Hanzo esta leyendo un libro, cuando le pregunta a Kratos….

-Oye Kratos, reptil mezosoico cuyo nombre significa Reptil Tirano rey?-

-Esa es fácil…Aura….-

-Pero no creo, Aura no es un nombre de dinosaurio…-

-Mmmm… es verdad, además, creo que Aura era del Precambrico, en fin, mejor lee el libro…-

Fin del Flashback

-Y no importa que pregunta le hagas, siempre responde Aura, es algo así como que si no le dice de cosas, pues no esta contento….-

"Vaya, así que Kratos vive para hacerle bromas a Aura, debe ser genial vivr con ellos"

-Pues, te acostumbras, eso si, jeje…-

Iris observa como Hanzo observa una y otra vez los diagramas de las 4 armaduras, apuntando cosas en una libreta, se rasca la cabeza y sigue apuntando…

"Que pasa Hanzo, parece que algo te tiene preocupado?"

Hanzo voltea a ver a Iris y le dice

-Lo siento, es que por mas que busco en los sistemas del Arbalester, y los diagramas que tengo en el libro, no entiendo porque ahí vacios en la estructura-

"Vacios dices?"

-Si, mira, en los 4 tipos de Arbalester, ahí unas zonas que estructuralmente parecen contener algo, pero en los diagramas no aparece nada, es extraño-

Iris mira a Hanzo de reojo, extrañada por su apreciación, y dice

"Hanzo, que diablos estas haciendo?"

-Como te dije, estudio los Arbalester para la simulación, checo detalles y pros y contras de cada uno, errores de diseño, y cosas así, buscando ventajas de los Adept Gunner sobre los demás, pero ese detalle de los 3 espacios vacios me intriga, y ya no puedo concentrarme, por ejemplo, aquí ahí uno en la espalda, otro en la parte baja del abdomen, y uno pequeño en la zona del casco…-

Iris observa los diagramas en copia que le muestra Hanzo, son diseños de libros viejos, algo pasados, posiblemente de los primeros alumnos del instituto, y Iris, como si su pensamiento se escapara por su boca, dice

"Curioso, nadie antes había dicho algo de las Black Box.."

Hanzo escucha ese nombre

-QUE QUEEE…DIJISTE QUE ESAS COSAS SE LLAMAN BLACK BOX?-

Iris observa como las palabras se escapan de su boca, y trata de zafarse de la mirada curiosa de Hanzo

"Yo no dije nada, en serio, este… no, nada, mis labios son una tumba, ejejejeje"

Hanzo se acerca mas al muro de espejos que lo separa de iris, ella trata de escapar de aquella mirada, pero al final se rinde, además, se le ocurre algo que ella ve muy divertido..

"Mira, si dije Black Box, así se llaman esas partes…"

Hanzo hace el ademan de saltar de alegría, pero a tiempo recuerda donde esta, se reprime y dice

-Lo sabia, sabia que esas cosas eran algo, no debía ser un error, un error en las 4 armaduras, seguro debe ser algo genial, un super poder o algo así, cierto?-

Iris ve la cara de curiosidad de Hanzo, y decide jugársela el todo por el todo…

"Podria ser, te parece un juego?"

-Que…Clase de juego…- pregunta Hanzo con algo de duda, presiente algo malévolo en la mirada de Iris….

"Facil preguntas y respuestas, yo hago una pregunta, y tu tienes que ser lo mas especifico que puedas, si no me siento feliz con la respuesta, pues seguire preguntando, así hasta terminar el tema de la primer pregunta, ok?"

A Hanzo no le gusta la idea, no sabe que clase de pregunta podría hacer Iris, pero la curiosidad sobre las Black Box es demasiada, así que decide arriesgarse….

-Ok, supongo que primero las damas, ok?-

Iris se pone un dedo en los labios mientras piensa la pregunta, debe ser una buena, en cuanto el sepa lo que ella sabe de las BlackBox, seguro no querra seguir el juego…

Y de repente, la idea mas ingeniosa le llega a la mente…

Mira a Hanzo de manera maliciosa, mientras el siente un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, y ella pregunta…

"Hanzo, que se siente besar?"

Hanzo casi se va al suelo al escuchar la pregunta, Iris lo ve con cara de reproche, mientras el retoma el aliento…

"Hanzo, eso no se vale, responde o no seguire en el juego…"

-Es que se me hace raro que preguntes algo así, digo, ya tenemos 16 años, acaso nunca has besado-

Iris lo ve, y triste contesta

"No tonto, tengo en lugares como este desde los 8 años, como crees que alguien podría besarme aquí, si ni siquiera pueden entrar"

Hanzo observa que su comntario fue fuera de lugar, y a modo de disculpa, le dice

-Bueno, en realidad, no es que tenga mucha experiencia, de hecho solo me han besado una vez, digo, lejos del beso de Aura o de mama, creo que esos no cuentan, así que solo me han besado una vez…-

Iris lo escucha, y le dice a Hanzo

"Cuenta cuenta, quiero saber como fue…"

Y en ese momento, Hanzo narra los hechos pasados 4 años antes, ese dia de invierno…

Flashback:

Hanzo, de 12 años, pasea por un parque atmosferizado, este lugar cambiaba su clima dependiendo la estación terrestre, y en esa época, tocaba el motivo invernal…

El lugar estaba repleto de un hermoso tono blanco, los arbustos y arboles estaban decorados por finos copos de nieve, y la vista era digna de cualquier mural…

Lastima que hanzo tenia otras cosas en mente lejos de la vista…

(Diablos, si no corro, segura que Aura me pondrá a recoger mi cuarto, debo buscar un escondite) decía en sus pensamientos Hanzo, caminando a gatas por los arbustos

Hanzo creyo encontrar un lugar por el cual salir, pero fue sorprendido con que Aura ya estaba rondando la zona, por suerte ella no lo vio, y logro salir por otro lado, siguió por entre los arbustos, cuando llego a un lago congelado, el pensó en salir, pero algo le quito la idea de la mente…

En el estanque, una figura pequeña y delgada saltaba con unos patines en el congelado lago, sus movimientos eran gráciles y gentiles, y para Hanzo, que cada que algo le fascinaba le daba un ataque de autismo, aquello lo dejo paralizado…

Era una chica no mayor que el, saltando y patinando un y otra vez, su piel era muy palida, casi de un tono violeta muy tenue, y sus ojos eran de color violeta muy tenue, Hanzo quedo perplejo de la figura, y entonces, algo le pareció que no estaba bien…

Mientras la pequeña niña danzaba por el congelado lago, observo a lo lejos una figura torpemente entrar al lago, ella se detuvo viéndolo como corria hacia ella, cuando, de repente, el chico dio de narices en el jielo, resbalando, ella intento salir del paso, pero su reacción fue algo lenta, ambos cayeron en el hielo, rodaron por el lago, hasta que al final, Hanzo y la chica se detuvieron…

Quedaron frente uno del otro, sin moverse, muy cercas el uno del otro, cuando la chica hablo…

-Sabes, no eres nada liviano, podrías quitarte de encima, debo practicar…-

La chica de mala gana se quito a Hanzo, el no sabia que decir, y en ese momento, el recordó el porque se había acercado, trato de tomar de la mano a la chica, pero esta lo evito,

-Espera, no patines, es peligroso…-

La chica no entendía el porque ese chico le decía tal cosa, pero parecía algo serio, así que se detuvo y le dijo

-Porque crees que es peligroso, digo, me has visto, se identificar el hielo bueno del delgado, que podría ser peligroso…-

En eso, Hanzo señalo sus patines, y la chica vio como la marca del hielo del patin derecho era uniforme, pero del izquierdo estaba cortado y un poco chueco, y Hanzo dijo

-Veras, la cuchilla de tu patin izquierdo esta floja, en algún momento el tornillo se vencerá y podrías lastimarte, si quieres, podría repararlo…-

La chica asintió de forma algo fría…

Ambos salieron del lago, la chica se quito el patin, y Hanzo empezó a mover los tornillos con una llave que traia…

-Es raro que alguien cargue cosas así y mas a tu edad, que haces con herramientas en el bolso, tu….-

-Hanzo, jeje, bueno… es que me gusta ver como funcionan las cosas, si algo llama mi atension, pues lo muevo, lo desarmo y lo vuelvo a armar, es una mania mia…-

La chica ve como el habla tan tranquilo y dice

-Entiendo, es fascinante…-

-Para nada, eso es normal en mi, lo que es fascinante es como ppatinas, en un principio, pensé que reas un angel, pero ya me quite ese pensamiento…-

-Y porque no podría ser un angel?...- pregunto la chica

Hanzo dejo un poco los patines, y con sus manos formo un par de alas, dirigiéndolas al cielo, dijo

-Facil, los angeles vuelan, no patinan, no importa que tan bello patines, mientras no lo hagas volando, nunca seras un angel…-

La chica no entiende la extraña comparación de Hanzo, y le dice

-Oye, que haces en este parque….-

Hanzo pone un dedo en su cabeza…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que hacia algo, algo importante, pero ya no recuerdo que, puedes creerlo…-

Y en ese momento, una sombra aparece detrás de hanzo, tomandolo del cuello y aprentandolo

-SABANDIJA FLOJA, MIRA QUE HACERME VENIR HASTA AQUÍ A PERSEGUIRTE, PERO DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS HANZO…- Aura toma del cuello a Hanzo, quien se pone de todos colores, tratando de decir algo de forma desesperada…

La chica toma el brazo de Aura intentando que suelte a hanzo, entonces una débil voz se escapa de la boca de hanzo…

-Auragggg…amigagggg…sueltya…amiga…- dice Hanzo, y en ese momento, Aura se da cuenta que una chica trata de que ella suelte a Hanzo…

Aura se detiene, y apenada trata de disculparse…

-Lo siento, se que no es modo de tratar a la gente, pero es que si no es de esta manera no entiende este cabeza hueca…-

Mientras la chica trata de echarle aire a Hanzo, Aura trata de llamar la atension de la chica….

Ya que Hanzo esta algo mas recuperado, Aura se presenta

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Aura, soy algo así como la encargada de este menso, y tu quien eres?-

La chica le da una dulce sonrisa y dice…

-Mi nombre… es Minie…-

Ok, sorry por la espera, aquí el cap. 6, el siguiente será la continuacio de este flashback, y espero que los primeros enfrentamientos en el proyector, see ya


	7. Chapter 7

Arbalester, Cap. 7…. A cold snow, shattered with blood and sorrow

Mientras Iris escuchaba las palabras de Hanzo, mas y mas el se adentraba en aquella epoca, tan alegre, pero con un final que a el aun le costaba aceptar…

-Pasamos mucho tiempo Minie y yo, a veces Aura se nos pegaba para acompañarnos, pero la mayoría del tiempo, eramos ella y yo, en aquel parque… Ella patinaba y yo la veía, ella se detenia y se sentaba conmigo, y hablábamos de nuestras vidas, nuestros padres, le hable de mi padre, y de cómo estaba orgulloso que diera la vida por sus semejantes al sacrificarse en aquella nave…-

Iris interrumpe la historia, y le dice

"Pero, a que te refieres, no ahí datos de tu padre en tu historial, que le paso, donde esta?"

Hanzo se detiene, y le dice..

-Veras, cuando paso el Maiden Kiss, mi madre y yo, de bebe, bajamos de una colonia que pidió asilo en este plantea, en el espacio, una banda de piratas intento atacarnos, mi padre era un piloto de guerra, y según el reporte, fue perdido en acción… Mi madre habla de el con mucho cariño, pero sinceramente yo no lo recuerdo…-

"Vaya… lo siento, pero por favor, continua, tu relato aun me da curiosidad, cuando paso lo del beso?"

-Espera, no comas ansias, todo a su tiempo…-

Hanzo toma un respiro, y su mente se remonta a aquella época…

-Bien, si mal no recuierdo, llevábamos 3 semanas de conocernos, cuando…-

Flashack….

Mientras Hanzo veía los movimientos en la nieve de Minie, trataba de ajustar tornillos en un pequeño aparato, intentaba que Minie no lo viera hacerlo, eso debía ser una sorpresa…

Recordaba como el viejo de la tienda electrónica le dio ese consejo, el deseaba ragalarle de navidad a Minie una caja musical, pero el viejo le dijo que las cajas musicales eran muy difíciles de armar, ya que las partes eran viejas, pero le recomendó hacer un Sincro cristal, un cristal que albergaba un holograma y podía emitir música, Hanzo era malo programando, pero el viejo le prometió darle el programa si el terminaba a tiempo el sistema y la coraza, y ese tiempo se terminaba esa tarde, así que debía darse prisa, pero ajustar un Sincrocristal y conservarlo como secreto era en verdad un reto…

El estaba haciendo un par de ajustes, cuando Minie se acerco a el en forma silenciosa…

-Que haces Hanzo?- le pregunto Minie, el trato de esconder el aparato a mmedio terminar, y finjiendo una sonrisa, le dijo

-NA….Nada, Minie, solo un aparato que mi madre descompuso en la casa, jeje…-

-que raro, siempre que te veo andas arreglando cosas, el dia que te conoci, incluso arregalste mis patines, lo recuerdas?...-

-Si, lo recuerdo…-

Minie se sienta a un lado de hanzo, y le dice

-Sabes, aun pienso en lo que dijiste aquella vez…-

-A que te refieres, Minie- pregunta inquisitivo Hanzo…

Minie rie un poco y dice

-Lo que dijo Aura es cierto, eres unpoco lento a veces, jeje… Me refiero a que me dijiste que yo no podía ser un angel, ya que no volaba, recuerdas…-

Hanzo asiente, le preocupa que Minie descubra su secreto, así que no da muchas explicaciones…

-Bueno, hoy lei de un grupo de mujeres que vuelan, las Arbalester llamadas valkirias…-

-Si, yo también, sabes, me gustaría ser un Arbalester…-

Minie voltea a ver a Hanzo, y el continua…

-Cada vez que escucho como pelean por protegernos, y como algunos se sacrifican por personas como tu o como yo, a las cuales no conocen, me recuerda tanto a las historias que mi madre me cuenta sobre mi padre, que me llena de orgullo y siento como si pudiera hacerlo…-

Minie se toca un labio con el dedo, pensando, y dice

-vaya, pero según se, solo los de 16 años pueden aplicar para hacer la prueba, así que aun nos queda tiempo…-

-Nos queda?-

Minie sonríe socarronamente, y le dice

-Si, tontito, a eso iba, si quiero ser un angel, debo volar, y el Arbalester parece una buena forma de al fin ser un angel a tus ojos, no lo crees?..-

Hanzo mira los ojos de Minie, y le dice

-Entendido, algún dia, seremos Arbalester, tu volaras, y yo sere un héroe, como mi padre, es una promesa, ok?..-

Minie asiente y entonces Hanzo se escupe en la mano, y luego se la ofrece a Minie, ella lo veo algo asqueada, y le dice

-que…. Que diablos haces, Hanzo?-

Hanzo no entiende el rostro de Minie y le dice en tono explicativo

-Estoy sellando la promesa, acaso no sabias que cuando 2 amigos se escupen en la mano y juntan la saliva, es una promesa irrompible…-

Minie voltea un poco, y le dice

-Eso harán los chicos, pero cuando un chico y una chica hacen una promesa… pues… la sellan de otra forma…-

Hanzo piensa en la palabras de Minie y dice

-y como la sellan un chico y una chic..-

Y sin poder terminar la frase, Minie voltea rápidamente, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Hanzo, dándole un beso fugaz… Hanzo no entiende, solo siente la caricia de los labios de Minie, no es un beso apasionado, solo una caricia dulce y gentil, Hanzo siente un calor en el estomago, observa los ojos cerrados de Minie en la caricia, y decide cerrarlos también, un minuto, talvez 2, nadie se movio, es como si el mundo se hubiese detenido… y el tiempo volvió a correr…

Minie se separa de aquella caricia, Hanzo aun esta incrédulo, y ella es la que habla…

-Así… así es como un chico y una chica acuerdan una promesa irrompible, algún dia, en algún lugar, te hare cumplir esta promesa, la promesa de mi…. Primer beso….-

Minie no hablo, Hanzo, aun en el 7mo cielo, casi no escucha cuando Minie se despidió, diciendo que tenia que llegar rápido a su casa, y Hanzo recordó en ese momento su proyecto…

A duras penas Hanzo acabo a tiempo, fue con el viejo, al que le impresiono que ese chiquillo de 12 años elaborara un complejo Sincro cristal, y como lo prometió, le dio un bello programa para el sistema de dicho cristal, una hada danzando en un pie, y abajo la leyenda "Ahí mas de un tipo de angel" mientras una dulce melodía se escuchaba en el pequeño aparato, mas bien parecido a un dije en un collar…

Hanzo no pudo dormir, pensando en lo feliz que Minie estaría al dia siguiente, pensó en aquella promesa, y se toco los labios, aun sentía que estaba junto a los de Minie…

Y soño, en el futuro, en que talvez, eso podría significar algo mas…

El dia llego, Hanzo desayuno, el padre de Aura vino temprano averla, el era un militar bastante conocido, y por sus continuos viajes, Aura se quedaba de planta en su casa, Hanzo le pidió a Aura que lo dejase ir ese dia solo al parque, Aura no entendía el porque, pero accedió, y se quedo con su Nana, la madre de Hanzo, mientras que el partia hacia el parque a encontrarse con minie…

Hanzo espero, 15 minutos, una hora, no supo cuanto, pero Minie no aparecia, y de repente, una voz detrás de el hablo…

-Disculpa, Hanzo Ichigomi?...-

Hanzo volteo para responder, pero un golpe le dio pleno en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz al niño…

Y ese fue el prinmcipio de aquello…

Aquellos brutos lo golpearon, varias veces, hasta que el dolor de aquellos golpes se volvió parte de los anteriores, Hanzo, con la nariz rota, un ojo cerrado, un labio abierto, un niño convertido en una piltrafa mientras aquellos barbajanes le decían que se alejara de Minie san, que no era digo de ella, el no entendía que significaba aquello, hasta que la vio, a Minie, acercarse, viéndolo en el suelo, y diciéndole que olvidara todo, que había sido divertido, pero que ellos eran de clases muy diferentes y que lo mejor para el era que no volviera a buscarla de nuevo…

Hanzo no entendía, intento darle el Sincro cristal a Minie, con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, pero uno de los barbaros lo vio, lo tomo y dijo…

-Vaya, un cristal musical, pero que manufactura mas simple, seguro le lo hizo, acaso crees que este regalo es digno de Minie san, que basura…-

Y en ese momento, el bruto arrojo el cristal al suelo, y lo piso, rompiendo el mecanismo…

Minie vio aquella escena, pero con la misma mirada fría, se alejo, mientras aquellos le daban una nueva paliz a a Hanzo…

Como pudo, hanzo, con el cuerpo destrozado, apenas pudiendo ver, llego a su casa, su madre lo vio, Aura lo vio, y lo llevaron al hospital….

Fin del Flashback…

-Estuve en el hospital 3 semanas, mi madre pensó que me habían asaltado, solo le dije a Aura lo que paso ese dia…-

"Lo siento, pensé que era un bonito recuerdo…"

-Pero lo es, sin importar como hubiera acabado, mi tiempo con Minie es algo que siempre tendre en la memoria, si solo veo las sombras, no disfrutare lo hermoso de la luz del amanecer, siempre he pensado así, y si solo veo lo malo del final, perderé el tiempo tan hermoso que pase antes, no lo crees?-

Iris pensó en lo hermoso que se oia eso, y hanzo dijo

-Bien, te toca, que me puedes decir de las Black box?...-

Y lo que mas temia Iris paso, el había dicho mucho en su historia, y ella le dijo la verdad…

"Pues, lo que los científicos saben sobre las Black Box… es absolutamente nada…"

-QUE?...-

"Lo siento, pero en verdad, nadie sabe para que son, intentaron abrirlas una vez, pero parecen que no se pueden activar, son un misterio sobre todo lo demás en los arbalester…"

Hanzo se siente un poco decepcionado, y al ver su rotro, iris siente que lo traiciono, así que le dice

"Entendere si ya no quieres hacer esto, o volver a venir, lo siento si…"

-Que no vuelva, oye…-

"Que dices?"

-Mira, o sabes nada de los Black Box, fue mi culpa que no supiera hacerte una pregunta mas inteligente, me fui por algo que no conocias, así que la próxima vez, te preguntare algo que sepas, ok?-

Iris no podía creerlo, Hanzo no se había molestado en lo mas minimo, y decía que aqueria seguir en ese extraño juego, así que busco en su computador, y un sonido de grabación se escucho en una de las maquinas, de la cual salió un disco…

Hanzo no entendía, así que ella le explico…

"Mira, no se nada de los BlackBox, pero dentro de ese disco, están los diagramas originales, y las especificaciones técnicas de los Arbalester, de los 4 tipos, si pudiste encontrar las Blackbox con tus textos, estoy segura que podras encontrar mas cosas con los diagramas originales, es un regalo, jeje…"

Hanzo vio aquel disco, un original de cada uno de los arbalester, iris le sonrio, y dijo

"Entonces, me prometes que volveras a jugar conmigo?"

-Si, si tu quieres seguir jugando, así lo hare-

Y en ese momento, Iris pego sus labios en el cristal que los separaba, y dijo…

"Bien, que esperas… es mi primer beso, y es una promesa, así que sellala…"

Hanzo no entiende por que lo hace, pero se acerca al cristal, y le da un beso indirecto a Iris, no fue igual al anterior, pero sentía que este era sincero, mas incluso que aquel que le diera Minie….

Mientras tanto, en un parque abandonado hace años, una joven de 17 años juega con un collar algo roto…

En aquel intrumento, un botón presiona, y un holograma algo dañado aparece en el collar, solo las letras son visibles, mientras que la imagen de la muñeca se difumina, ella lee

(Ahí muchas clases de angeles)

Y ella viaja al pasado…

Flashback

Minie, de pequeña, corre

Trata de llegar al lugar donde hanzo estaba…

Ella corre, intentando decir lo siento, y decirle la verdad de su comprtamiento…

Pero llega tarde, solo encuentra aquel collar, roto, lo observa, y ve aquel botón…

Y al ver la imagen, y las palabras, ella cae, llorando, mientras los copos de nieve que caen se mesclan con la sangre de Hanzo, y sus propias lagrimas

Lagrimas de tristeza…

Pero mas que nada, de arrepentimiento…

Fin del Flashback…

Minory deja caer un par de lagrimas, mientras una voz le dice

-Pense que habías dicho que solo estabas aquí por el entrenamiento… pero esas lagrimas son mas sinceras que tus palabras…-

Minory voltea, y observa a Aura, esta se acerca, y dice

-Fanerth, yo…-

-No digas nada, solo te dire algo…-

Minory observa a Aura, y esta dice

-Solo deja que vea esa car de Hanzo, un suspiro o una lagrima, y que sea por tu culpa, y creeme, Hanzo no volverá a saber de ti, esta claro…-

Minory intenta decir algo, pero Aura no escucha, se voltea y camina hacia su casa, mientras Minori se queda en aquel lugar, sosteniendo aquel collar, y llorando por aquello que perdió aquel dia…..

Fin del cap. 7

Espero les haya gustado, perdón por el retraso, see ya


	8. Chapter 8

Arbalester, cap. 8 La sala de sueños y pesadillas…

Una niña juega con sus muñecas, mientras que a lo lejos, una joven mayor que ella, de unos 19 o 22 años, la ve con dulzura…

La niña, con ojos soñadores, corre a su encuentro, mientras la joven la recibe

-One san, llegaste…-

La niña le pide los brazos, feliz por recibir a aquella persona, la ultima que le queda en este mundo…

Fragil y delicadamente, la mujer abraza a la niña y la levanta, mientras a lo lejos oculto entre los arboles, otra figura reposa viendo la escena…

-Otra vez vino Oni chan contigo, cierto One san…- le pregunta la niña a la mayor, quien asiente con una sonrisa algo apenada…

La niña voltea a donde aquel hombre las ve, y le saca la lengua a distancia…

-Oye, que te pasa majadera?-

-Es que Oni chan quiere llevarse a One san, cierto?…-

-Como Puedes decir eso, es que…- Trata de encontrar una escusa, pero el rostro de puchero de la niña no la deja pensar, y al fin lanza un suspiro de resignación…

-Lo sabia, Oni chan es malo, quiere a One san para el solo…-

-No es así, el te quiere mucho, cuando vamos de misión, siempre pregunta, y Xime esto, y Xime aquello, como puedes creer que el o yo te dejaríamos sola…-

-Pero One san es de Xime, y Xime es de Onesan, verdad?- le dice la niña, como si esas palabras fueran lo único que importara, la chica baja al suelo a Xime y le ve a los ojos…

-Xime, tu eres todo para mi, y yo soy todo para ti, verdad?-

La niña de ojos grandes y cristalinos, asiente de forma inocente, mientras la mayor le dice

-Pero también para el, yo soy su mundo, y para el también tu eres parte de su mundo, nunca te dejaría sola, eso lo se, te quiere y tu lo quieres, verdad?-

La niña se apena al principio, pero vuelve a asentir

-Ves, no seria bonito que tanto el como yo cuidaramos de Xime toda la vida…-

-Pero One san, el es solo un crio, tu eres mayor que el, así que…-

-Y eso es malo, si soy mas grande que el, pero el me ha mostrado que me quiere, y mucho, y que nunca nos dejaría solas, eso es lo importante…-

La niña voltea hacia el suelo, y la mayor le dice

-Bien, ya entendiste, ahora ve y dale un gran abrazo a Kazu, ok?-

-Si- dice la niña, mientras sus mejillas se encienden de felicidad, y corre a darle aquel abrazo al hombre tras el árbol…

"Un sonido se escucha, una muñeca girando, mientras baila con una música pausada…"

La niña esta embelzada mientras ve a aquella figura danzar, y un sonido de timbre se escucha en su puerta, ella sale a abrir, el hombre habla en silencio mientras la niña se hecha a llorara, y la muñeca que baila, se razga en mil pedazos, cayendo pesadamente y haciéndose añicos…

La escena a una niña observando, de forma triste, la caída de un féretro, mientras que una bandera de Eden, cubre el féretro, ella entonces toma la mano de aquel que esta a su lado, y este ve con dolor como la tierra empieza a caer sobre el ataúd…

El tiempo pasa, la misma niña se encuentra en una maquina, con una especie de googles en los ojos, mientras que varios sujetos con batas blancas observan números en pantallas de plasma…

-Vaya, cuanta sincronización, es enorme la cantidad de sincronía con la Valkyria…-

-Cierto, no había visto tal empatía, desde…-

En ese momento, la niña cierra los ojos, viendo como en su mente, un pájaro vuela en el aire, y en el cielo azul, este explota, volando en pedazos, teñiendo el cielo de rojo…

Afuera, los hombres de la bata observan señales de alerta… y de entre ellos, un sujeto corre

-QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO, SAQUENLA DE ESA MAQUINA, QUE SUCEDE…?-

-No lo se, parece que…-

-La empatia se cierra, su mente se niega a aceptar al arbalester, es como si ella se negara a ser quien es….-

En eso, de aquella habitación, una silla sale por la puerta, quebrándola, mientras aquel sujeto corre hacia la maquina….

-XIMENA…NO …XIMENAAAAA….-

Y la escena cambia de nuevo….

La niña se esconde tras una pared, mientras en la puerta de salida, 2 sujetos hablan…

-No la obligare, no ahí nada que puedan decir para que yo…-

-Entiende Kasuki, no esta en nosotros, cada dia mueren soldados, y…-

-Y CREES QUE ESO ME TRANQUILIZA ABRAHAM, SABER QUE SU VIDA CORRERA PELIGRO SE SUPONE DEBE DE ALIENTARME A DEJARLA IR HACIA ESE INFIERNO, PORQUE SI ES ASÍ….-

-No esta en mi, comprendes, eso es un edicto, ella debe de ser educada, es la ley…-

-ESE ESTUPIDO EDICTO, ESAS ESTUPIDAS REGLAS YA ME QUITARON A TSUBARU, AHORA QUIERES QUE TAMBIEN PIERDA A XIMENA, ELLA ES TODO LO QUE ME QUEDA DE ELLA, Y SI CREES QUE EL EJERCITO…-

Ella camina, y ambos voltean a verla, a aquella niña de 14 años, ellos se sorprenden de verla de pie, y se miran de forma culpable, mientras la niña llora y corre hacia su habitación….

"Onesan….onesan…dime, que debo hacer…que debo hacer, tengo….TENGO MIEDO, ONESAAANNNN..."

La niña se despierta de aquel sueño sudando, mientras que la puerta de su habitación se abre abruptamente…

De la puerta, sale Kasuki, observando el rostro tembloroso y atemorizado de Ximena…

Y en su mente piensa…

"que debo hacer, desde que ordenaron las pruebas, sus pesadillas son mas constantes… que se supone que debo hacer…Tsubaru…"

Yel tiempo pasa….

En su habitación, Hanzo duerme, y entre sueños escucha….

(Diablos, este lugar es un desorden, acaso los chicos no saben ordenar, solo veo un camino despejado directo a la puerta, supongo que por ahí sale…)

Aquella voz, aunque algo distorcionada, le resulta familiar, hace el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos….

A primera vista, no se ve nada, y escucha detrás suyo aquella extraña voz…

(que diablos, tiene sus calzoncillos en la silla de su escritorio, los chicos en verdad son un desastre…)

Hanzo, medio adormilado aun, voltea hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, y de la sorpresa…..

-AAAAAHHHHH-

Aun cubierto de sabanas, trata de ver si aquello que lo asusto en verdad existe o es parte de su sueño, así que lenbtamente, asoma su rostro por encima de la cama…

(Hola, buenos días dormilon…) le dice cerca de su rostro aquel extraño aparato, parecía una especie de esfera metalica con una MDs(cámara de fibra óptica) al frente, y en ese momento, reconoció la voz que salía de aquel aparato…

-Iris, eres…eres tu?-

(Pues claro que soy yo, quien mas puede hacer este tipo de artefactos…)

Hanzo, un poco mas tranquilo de la impresión, se levanta, aquella maquina flotaba por alguna especie de mecanismo antigravitacional, y la cámara parecía llevar las imágenes a donde Iris las veía desde su extraña habitación…

-Y eso que es, y que hace eso aquí?-

(Vaya, pues como tu me platicas mucho de tu vida, y del mundo exterior, pues me idee esto como un medio para ver tu mundo lejos de la escuela, que te parece?)

Hanzo se queda observando, la manufactura del aparato era muy fina, y en ese momento, Iris volvió a hablar…

(oye, hanzo, no sientes….un poco de frio…..)

Y hasta ese momento, Hanzo se dio cuenta que aun estaba en ropa interior, hace tiempo que la sabana que lo cubrió había caído, y tratando de cubrirse, aquel aparato giro para que la cámara volteara a otro punto, como si una verdadera chica lo hubiese visto semidesnudo…

(Vaya, porque los chicos tienden a dormir de esa forma, sabes que existen las pijamas?)

-Oye, y que querías que hiciera, me levanto y lo primero que veo es una enorme esfera voladora, además, debiste de haberme contado de esto ayer…-

Pero la esfera no volteo a donde hanzo hablaba, mas bien, se quedo observando en otra dirección…

-Que pasa Iris?- pregunta Hanzo mqas que contrariado, mientras aquel parato no voltea…

(no sabia que tenias una colección de Arbalester en replica…)

En ese momento, Hanzo se apresura a recoger aquellas figura…

-NO, ESTE…NO ….NO SON JUGUETES, SON….MAQUETAS…-

(Maquetas?, a que te refieres con…maquetas?)

Hanzo, un poco apenado, decide declarar lo que venia haciendo los últimos días…

-Bueno, desde que me diste aquellos, planos, pues…-

(Sin miedo, que pasa?)

-Vaya, no queda de otra, pues me puse a ver los diseños, las Black box, y pues me di a pensar en mejoras para los mismos…-

(mejoras?)

-Si, veras, solo es teoría mia, pero las black box parecen que son mas que parte fundamental de la armadura, si se colocan algunas cosas en el lugar exacto, pues, la armadura se hace mas eficiente…-

(A ver, explicate un poco mas a que te refieres?)

En ese momento, Hanzo abre su laptop, donde pone los diagramas del arbalester Samurai, y dice…

-Pues, por ejemplo, si ponemos el alimentador de Datramateria cerca del Black box de la espalda, pues, sucede, hipotéticamente, que se puede almacenar parque para ser transportado de manera electrónica desde un puerto de mando-

(O sea, que las municiones del arbalester, en teoría podrían ser alimentadas desde la central de comando)

-Ya lo dije, solo es teoría, no soy bueno en programación, pero con un software adecuado, supongo que es viable….-

(Sabes que eso significaría que los arbalester ya no necesitarian dejar el campo de batalla para ser recargados, los Ninja y los Valkiria, podrían durar mas tiempo en batalla)

-Ya te lo dije, eso es hipotéticamente, solo on ideas de niño bobo…-

En ese momento, el sonido de la voz de la madre de Hanzo se escucha a la lejanía

-Si, puedes subir, seguro aun debe estar dormido, así que toca primero, esta bien?-

No escucha una respuesta, pero supone que debe ser Aura quien sube, por lo que se pone detrás de la puerta, dispuesto a jugarle una broma…

En ese momento, se escuchan 3 toquidos en la puerta…

-Adelante…- dice Hanzo con un tono adormilado bastante finjido…

En ese momento, la puerta se abre, Hanzo se prepara para saltar sobre Aura, cuando la sabana que había dejado antes en el suelo, se enreda en sus pies, el no logra detenerse, chacando y tirando al suelo a Minory, quien se asusta y antes de caer, le suelta un gran bofetón en el rostro….

La escena muestra a Hanzo, sobre Minory, con el torso sin camisa, ella no sabe que hacer, el mucho menos, y cuando al fin se dan cuenta de su posición, se levantan rápidamente, volteando hacia otra dirección…

Sin querer verse a los ojos, hablan…

-Buenos días, Lain, a… a que se debe tu visita?-

Minory, con las mejillas encendidas en rubor, responde

-Pues… habíamos quedado en empezar el entrenamiento hoy, así que… pues… quise ver si querías…acompañarme al colegio…-

-Pues seria un honor, pero me darias…unos minutos, no tardo…-

-HAnzo…que es eso?-

-NO LO VEAS, NO LO VEAS, ES QUE ESTOS CALZONCILLOS ME QUEDAN CHICOS Y…-

Y en ese momento, el se da cuenta que se refería a la extraña esfera de iris, ella se queda mirando como flota…

-No se parece a nada que haya visto antes…-

-Si, veras, es que estuve viendo algunas cosas, y pues, es una especie de agenda electrónica, hasta tiene una linda voz, cierto….-

No sabia que decir, debía darle un nombre mas técnico, o uno familiar, y en ese momento…

-Haru, si, así se llama….Hibrido…Automaticaticado….Recibidor….y la U, pues porque me gusta, jeje-

Iris, desde su habitación, se divierte con la cara que pone Hanzo, y decide seguirle el juego…

(si, soy Haru, mucho gusto, Lain, Minory, numero de estudiante 582245…)

Minory ve aquella cosa extraña y dice

-Vaya, me habían dicho que eras un genio, pero, este juguete es bastante interesante, deberías de promoverlo, la empresa de mi padre es muy buena, podrías hacerte millonario solo con la patente..-

Y en ese momento, llego Aura, viendo la escena, Hanzo en calzoncillos, y Minory con la ropa lago desarreglada por la caída….

No dice nada, solo se da media vuelta, mientras en su mente, las palabras Hanzo estas muerto se formaban…

Y entre Minory y Hanzo, un frio temor paso como viento, hanzo sabia que ese dia no lo iba a pasar bien…..

Y así, Minory salió de aquella habitación, a esperar a que Hanzo se pusiera algo mas presentable….

Ya se ya se, me pase con la tardanza esta vez, pero si vieran como se volvió loco el trabajo, jeje

Ahora si, como dije, estoy de regreso, el próximo cap…

Cap. 9…. Empieza el entrenamiento, el terror en los ojos alegres

Espero les haya gustado, y comenten, see ya


	9. Chapter 9

Arbalester, cap. 9…Los ojos alegres, con un brillo sombrio…

El dia lucia muy tranquilo en Neo Gaia, Hanzo estaba siendo acompañado a la escuela por Minory y aquella extraña esfera…

Minory lucia intranquila, temia que si Aura le decía la verdad a Hanzo, el la odiaría, y ahora se sentía muy bien, como si todo volviese a empezar…

Hanzo, pues solo era Hanzo, pensaba en que tipo de tortura utilizaría Aura ahora que los había visto en aquella escena comprometedora, se quedo viendo a Minory, entonces, ella hizo algo que nunca había hecho…

-HAAAAANZO, HANZO… NO PUEDE SER, TU TU…

-MI QUE…QUE PASA, QUE ME PASO QUE TENGO ALGO, ME PUSE LA CAMISA AL REVES- decía mientras daba vueltas tratando de ver que era lo que alarmaba a Minory

-NO TRAES TU MOCHILA, AHORA TENDREMOS QUE VOLVER A TU CASA POR ELLA…-

En eso, Hanzo se tranquilizo y dijo

-Diantres, me alarmaste, no necesito mochila..-

-A no?- respondió Minory

En eso, la esfera se acerco y dijo

-Así es, debido a la Datramateria, Hanzo ingreso sus utiles físicos en la base de datos de su gauntleth, transformándolos en archivos computacionales…-

Monory no comprende, y Hanzo le muestra su Gautlet, y después de apretar algunos botones, sale la laptop de Hanzo en sus manos

-Si, ves, así de fácil, pensé que lo sabias, tampoco traes mochila Lain…-

Minory se toca el cabello y dice

-Es que nunca la cargo, la servidumbre de la casa la lleva siempre en la limosina, y solo les dije que me esperaran en la escuela, mientras venia por ti…-

-Limosina… wow Minory, debes de tener mucho dinero…- dice Hanzo, mientras que la esfera habla

-Minory Lain es la hija de Shibuka Lain, dueño de Shibu electronics, la firma mas conocida de aparatos electrónicos en Neo gaia…-

-Shibu electronics, wow Minory, ni tenia idea, tu padre debe de ser de los hombres mas ricos del planeta…-

Minory se avergüenza un poco ante el comentario, y dice

-Si, pero a veces, no puedes tener lo que quieres aun con tanto dinero, a veces las responsabilidades exceden a tus sueños y deseos…-

Hanzo no entiende ese comentario, y observa como la antes mirada alegre de Minory se vuelve un poco sombria, cuando Iris, a travez de la esfera, dice

-Hanzo, mejor entrare yo al gautlet, tengo… algo que hacer…-

Hanzo entiende, ella juega a ser solo un sistema electrónico, pero en la vida real, ella era Lady Atenea, y seguro tendría alguna junta, así que le muestra el gautlet y aquella esfera desaparece, formándose como otro archivo de datos…

En ese momento, Minory toma la mano de Hanzo, y le dice

-Hanzo, tengo miedo de que Aura…-

-tranquila, Aura es algo estricta, pero me quiere, solo…dejemosla pensar y calmarse, y le explicamos luego, veras que todo saldrá bien…-

-Ok- dice Minory, sonriendo, y ambos corren hacia el colegio…

Mientras, en la sala de juntas…

El holograma de Iris precede a aquella junta, todos se observan sombrios, y en ese momento, uno de ellos, el General Jonathan Galich habla…

-La situación es alarmante, este video muestra que los Nightmares están evolucionando…-

La algarabía empieza, cuchicheos y palabras se escuchan, mientras un video se empieza a ver en aquella sala…

El video muestra un pequeño campamento, cercano a la zona 2-h27, en el, un grupo se encuentra dentro del psiche protector descansando, cuando…

Varios Nightmare, parecidos a lobos con grandes colmillos, se acercan silenciosamente…

Normalmente al tocar el campo Psiche, salen asustados, pero entre ellos, un Nightmare albino aparece….

Este se acerca al campo Psiche, de repente, su cuerpo blanco se vuelve transparente, y logra pasar por entre el campo Psiche...

El guardia que observa esto, no alcanza a activar su arbalester cuando las ondas del Nightmare lo confunden, empieza a gritar, enloquecido, lo que despierta a sus compañeros dormidos, quienes reciben la descarga proveniente se su mismo compañero, uno de los disparos del enloquecido da en el generador de Psiche, el cual explota y los demás Nightmare entran y atacan… la imagen se corta de golpe…

El general observa a la comitiva, nadie puede creer el acceso tan sencillo de aquel nightmare blanco, y el general hablo

-Inteligencia ha llamado a este extraño Nightmare como Phantom, un Nightmare que evoluciono para poder transpasar el campo Psiche, sin problemas… No debo de decir los problemas que traerá una especie así si logra entrar a un lugar tan poblado como es Eden…la misión de exploración es de suma importancia, no solo deberán explorar el lugar, también quiero añadir la misión de encontrar y ejecutar a cualquier Nightmare Blanco, "Phantom", que pueda estar en la zona ya que si se establece un campo de extracción, seguramente ese será presa fácil…-

Iris no sabe que decir, sabe que Hanzo es miembro de esa misión, y ahora veía como una posibilidad que tuviera un encuentro con un enemigo nuevo y desconocido…

Mientras, Edgard Lavos, veía la mirada de Iris, no entendía a que se debiera, solo que le daba una mala espina ver ese semblante en su propia hija…

Y el tiempo paso en aquella sala, mientras en el proyector laser…

Un encuentro se lleva a cabo, 2 arbalester del tipo Samurai pelean usando el arma principal, una espada tipo Katana, ambos se mueven a la par del otro, corriendo, y esperando el momento para atacar…

El del equipo rojo se lanza con fuerza, el del azul salta en el momento justo para no recibir el tajo, dando un mortal hacia atrás…

En ese momento, aprovecha y arroja una ráfaga de cuchillas del lanzador, el rojo alcanza a cubrirse la mayoría de ellas usando la espada, y justo cuandoel azul planea aterrizar, el rojo prende los cohetes de velocidad, acercándose a su rival, golpenadolo con el antebrazo, y lanzándolo por los aires…

En eso, el rojo arroja la espada, el azul usa la suya para evitar el ataque, y justo cuando se prepara para contratacar, el rojo aparece con los katares de las muñecas, dando un tajo definitivo, y ganando el encuentro…

El simulador se apaga, y Rei y Rafael salen de las habitaciones…

Rei es el primero en hablar

-rayos men, pensé que te tenia cuando di ese salto, no sabia nada de los impulsores, de haberlo sabido, hubiera preparado una mejor estrategia..-

-Vamos, no seas mal perdedor, y paga los refrescos, esa era la apuesta..-

-Diantres, ni modo…- acepta rei, mientras Rafael sonríe con esos extraños colmillos suyos…

En ese momento, Kasuki se aproxima y les dice

-Excelente encuentro, pero Rafael, arrojar la espada es una estrategia buena contra un oponente, pero los Nightmare se mueven en manadas, ten en cuenta eso al tomar esas decisiones, de acuerdo…-

-Si, Kasuki Taicho-

-Taicho?...- se asombro Kasuki del cambio de Rafael, esta misión había hecho grandes progresos en el, antes era irrespetuoso y bastante vago, pero en los días anteriores, se veía mas concentrado, como si hubiese madurado un poco en ese entrenamiento…

Y en ese momento, Abraham dijo

-Ok, los siguientes, Aurion y Lilium, ahora es su turno…-

Kratos se sentía preocupado, su pareja era una Valkiria, y el era un Samurai, sus armas de medio alcance era pocas y de muy poco rango, si ella peleaba desde las alturas, se las iba a ver muy difícil…

Mientras, Ximena se sentía muy timida, no sabia como respondería su cuerpo en aquel simulador, y su ultima experiencia en uno era traumatica…

Se coloco, y se puso el visor…

Las luces se apagaron, y la pantalla encendio… como en las anteriores batallas, la escena era una zona rocosa…

Kratos corrió, debía de atrapar a Ximena antes de que ella pudiese volar, esa era su única oportunidad…

Se acerco de manera rápida, usando los cohetes de sus botas para ganar mayor velocidad, pero lo que vio…

Ximena se encontraba en cuclillas, sin moverse, temblando…

Todos observaron la escena, y Kratos dijo…

-Que debo hacer, Kasuki dono?-

Kasuki, sabia que eso pasaría, y dijo

-QUE ESPERAS, ACABA CON ELLA… ES TU MISION, ACABA EL COMBATE AHORA QUE NO SE DEFIENDE….-

-Pero capitán, no se si sea lo correcto- dice Kratos, y Kasuki colerico, ordena

-AURION, ES UNA ORDEN DE TU MENTOR, ACABA CON ELLA Y GANA EL ENCUENTRO…-

Entonces, Kratos vio el rostro de Ximena, entre el visor de la armadura, ella se veia a punto de llorar, claro que era una imagen computacional, pero era la mente de Ximena la que formaba aquellas imágenes, y ella debía de estar mal….

(no quiero…no quiero… no quiero volar) decía la mente de Ximena, repitiendo aquel dia….

Kratos la vio, saco la espada, y en el instante, arrojo aquella arma…

-QUE DIABLOS HACES AURION, ESTAS DESOBEDECIENDO UNA ORDEN, ACASO QUIERES QUE TE EXPULSE DEL PROYECTO?-

-Hagalo si quiere, me importa un bledo, pero si cree que voy a lastimar a un compañero que me necesita, esta pero si operado del cerebro… señor…-

Y en ese momento, toma a Ximena y le dice

-Te parece si lo declaramos un empate, y lo intentamos luego, no ahí prisa, igual necesitamos 29 horas mas para ser aceptados…-

Ximena vio los ojos deKratos, y sonrio un poco, Kasuki vio que en ese momento, ninguno de los 2 pelearia, y dijo

-Apaga el simulador, esto es un empate…-

Ambos salieron del proyector, Ximena recibió la mirada fría de Kasuki, y temblo un poco, pero Kratos se puso en medio de aquellas 2 miradas y le dijo

-Señor, le parece si llevo a cabo un entrenamiento especial con ella, solo ella y yo?-

Kasuki lo ve y dice

-Y que piensas ganar con eso?-

-Ella tiene un miedo, y se que puedo quitárselo, si le prometo, que después de ese entrenamiento, vera un combate como el que nunca ha visto, lo aceptara?-

Kasuki ve la decisión de Kratos, y dice

-De acuerdo, pero si no lo logras, ambos estarán fuera, esta claro…-

Kratos vio la mirada desafiante de su mentor, y dijo

-Claro, como usted quiera, Kasuki dono …-

Y justo cuando Kasuki volteo, Kratos grito con todas sus fuerzas…

-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN-

Y salió corriendo tomando a Ximena de la mano, seguro que eso no le habría agradado a su sensor….

Kasuki toma aire, y dice

-Esta bien, ahora…Lain, Ichigomi, listos…-

Hanzo observa a Minory, ella no puede evitar un ligero sonrojo, que nadie salvo Aura pudo notar, ambos entran a sus habitaciones, el paisaje desertico aparece, y la pelea empieza…

Hanzo corre pegado a las rocas, avanza una roca a la vez, tratando de ver si lain no lo ataca por las alturas, cuando una ráfaga de metralla aparece…

Minory empieza atacando con las gatillos ligeros de sus brazos, descargando una gran cantidad balas, pero la mayoría solo golpean las rocas…

Hanzo toma una de las granadas de metralla en sus manos, y en la otra el fusil automatico propio de los Ninjas, esperando su movimiento…

En ese momento, Minory lanza 2 misiles de carga estatica, Hanzo sale de su escondite, y usando la pistola, los detona antes de que se acercaran demasiado…

Minory se acerca un poco para lanzar sus misiles de dispersión de metralla, y justo cuando ellos están a punto de salir de sus receptáculos, Hanzo lanza la granada…

Esta estalla a pocos metros de Minory, activando los misiles, los cuales logran hacerle un gran daño por la explosión…

Minory cae por el daño a los cohetes de su propulsor de vuelo, y Hanzo ve la oportunidad que estaba buscando…

Corre hacia donde Minory se encuentra, y al saltar activa los cohetes de las botas, lo que le da una mayor altura….

Dispara a quemarropa, pensando en que eso dañaría la armadura de Minory, pero ella toma consciencia a tiempo para evadir la ráfaga, y la contarresta con la suya…

Incapaz de cambiar de rumbo, hanzo recibe el ataque, lo cual determina a Minory como la ganadora…

El simulador se apaga y ambos salen de sus habitaciones…

Hanzo se acerca a Minory, felicitándola por su excelente encuentro, Kasuki observa a ese par y piensa..

(Ambos pelean muy bien, nunca pensé que Hanzo se preparara así, estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de Lain, como si supiera que la Valkiria es débil al pelear con un enemigo pequeño, ya que los misiles solo tienen poca energía de vuelo, y las gatillo son muy erráticas a larga distancia…)

Minory siente el aprecio de Hanzo por el encuentro, y Kasuki le indica a Jack y a Aura que son los últimos…

Hanzo observa la pantalla encenndida y dice

-Vamos Aura, tu puedes, ganale…-

-Idiota, ella no te puede escuchar en esa habitación, no lo recuerdas?- le reprime su mentor…

Aura prepara sus katares, esperando a Jack, se nota muy nerviosa, intenta concentrarse, pero sabe que la cercanía de Hanzo y Minory es una mala señal, mas si ella le vuelve a hacer una jugarreta como aquella…

En ese momento, Aura observa una ráfaga de cuchillas, Jack arroja un disparo, como midiendo las reacciones de Aura, y tras el ataque, se esconde tras una roca…

Aura busca refugio, no esperaba que Jack empezara a atacar tan rápido, en el salón se veía mas meticuloso y pensativo, ahora parecía como mas dispuesto a la acción…

Aura se preparo, se acerco, metro a metro, hasta la roca donde había observado a Jack, se acerco, y salto, tratando de sorprenderlo, pero el no estaba, y de repente, una sombra cubrió a Aura…

Jack atacaba desde las alturas, Aura encendio los cohetes para ganar velocidad, evadió el primer tajo, pero apenas aterrizo, Jack giro la espada, buscando a Aura…

Aura evadió el segundo ataque por muy poco, ahora estaba en el suelo, y Jack se preparaba para atacar de nuevo…

En ese instante, Aura recordó la pelea de Abraham y Kasuki, y lo de las cuchillas arrojadizas…

Usando esa furza de expulsión, Aura coloco las cuchillas en el suelo, al expulsarlas, estas le dieron una gran altitud, con la cual logro patear a Jack en el rostro, y en el ultimo momento, hizo un giro sacandoi la espada menor, y dando un tajo en el abdomen, el cual fue suficiente para acabar el encuentro….

Kasuki aun no cree la flexibilidad e Aura contra un oponente físicamente mas fuerte y preparado, Jack aun no puede creer ser vencido por una mujer, pero igual la felicita por el encuentro…

Minory observa a Aura mientras esta es felicitada por Hanzo, y Aura con la mirada, le lanza un reto a Minory…

(Si quieres te puedo dar una clasesita idéntica….Minie…)

Minory observo los ojos de Aura, y entendiendo el mensaje, le dice con su mirada

(Cuando quieras, Fanerth…)

Mientras, iris observa los diseños de Hanzo, y piensa…

(si le dejo ver el primero, que tanto le servirá…)

Los ve una y otra vez… y al final, toma una decisión…..

Wow, les digo, esta semana ha sido muy buena para los fics, he visto muchos muy buenos, y yo he tenido mucho material en los mios, y me ha gustado el trabajo final, como siempre, espero les haya gustado el cap., esperando sus comentaros,

El siguiente Cap… El encuentro al fin…El primer Arbalester

Espero les guste, opinen and see ya

Y ya dejen las disputas, solo apoyen al nuevo admin, y déjenlo trabajar, jeje


	10. Chapter 10

Arbalester…Cap. 10… El primero…

Se observa un lugar solitario… mas parecido a un desierto…

En medio de el, un Arbalester de la clase Ninja se encuentra en medio de un claro, cuando de repente, un sinfín de misiles a lo lejos aparecen

El arbalester corre hacia un punto, intentando evadir las detonaciones disparando a los proyectiles, y cuando parece que va a entrar a un lugar boscoso para resguardarse, pero una sombra pasando a gran velocidad le corta e camino…

Hanzo observa aquella sombra moverse, mientras que en su comunicador se escucha una voz femenina…

-Que pasa Hanzo, creiste que te dejaría llegar a un lugar seguro tan fácilmente?-

Hanzo se levanta, y observa como otra bandada de mislies de contusion llegan desde las alturas…

-Hanzo, si crees que ese truco de la granada te va a volver a funcionar, estas muy mal…-

-Si, lo se Minory, por eso se me ocurrió una nueva táctica…-

Minory no entiende esa frase, pero en ese momento, observa que Hanzo pone sos pies de una manera rara, y este dice

-Vamos a ver que tal sale es….Tecnica secreta de Hanzo…. FORTUNE WHEEL…..-

En ese momento, Hanzo enciende los cohetes de las botas, y gira violentamenete, disparando con sus pistolas al mismo tiempo,a esa velocidad los misiles explotan al ser golpeados por un Hanzo girando en el aire, como un fuego artificial…

Minory trata de evadir los ataques de esa extraña forma, pero son tan erráticos y sin planeación, que se ve golpeada un sinfín de veces, al final, su HP cae por la multitud de disparos, y la simulación termina….

Minory sale de su proyector algo molesta, esperando a que Hanzo salga para felicitarlo por la victoria….

La puerta se abre, y de repente…

-BUAAGHHHH-

Minory corre hacia la habitación, y ve a Hanzo de cuclillas en el suelo…

-HANZO, QUE PASO, ESTAS BIEN… TE LASTIMASTE… DIME ALGO CARAY…-

Hanzo voltea, y su rostro es una mezcla de colores desde el morado al rojo y amarillo…

-De haber sabido que me iba a revolver así el estomago, no lo hubiera intentado….-

Minory suspira aliviada y le extiende la mano a Hanzo para levantarlo..

-No me asustes de esa manera, ok… diablos, deberías tener mas cuidado con tu salud-

Hanzo sonríe un poco…

-Tranquila, eres lo suficientemente buena como para entrenar sola, creo que a veces soy mas una molestia que un apoyo para ti…-

-Tonto… crees que solo me preocupo por ti por el entrenamiento?…-

Hanzo no sabia que responder a aquella pregunta, Minory sintió aquella mirada y no sabia que hacer…

Y justo cuando mas centrados estaban ambos en los ojos del otro…

(Si molesto, me desconecto, saben…)

En ese momento, la esfera de Iris (que en el futuro, referiremos como Haru) aparece volando entre ellos..

Ambos se voltean al ser sorprendidos…

-este…yo…- balbucea Hanzo, mientras que Minory piensa…

"Diablos… en que estas pensando Minory…tranquila… tranquila…"

Haru vuela un poco, y al final habla

(Bueno, Hanzo, recuerda que tienes una actividad pendiente a las 8:00, y como tu agenda, pues es mi deber recordarte…)

Hanzo no entiende eso, que el recordara, no tenia ninguna actividad a esa hora, y Iris lo sabia, así que pensó que ella tenia sus propios planes, y que no era buena idea hacerla esperar, así que se despidió de Minory siguiéndole el juego a Haru…

-Cierto… este…. Lain, te parece si continuamos después de el fin de clases, esque… tengo u compromiso previo, y no puedo …-

-Si, no ahí problema, espero verte al menos en el almuerzo, traje para ambos, no llegues tarde…-

Minory no dio pie a negativa, salió corriendo de aquella sala apenada, mientras que Haru…

(Sabes, si no llego a tiempo, te violan bobito)

-Ir….-

(No me llames así, es peligroso, refiérete a mi como haru, después de todo, ese nombre me diste, o no?)

Hanzo asiente de mala gana, y le pregunta a Haru…

-Ok, cuales son los planes para hoy, Haru..-

(Oye, después de lo que hago por ti, y así me agradeces, mejor olvidalo)

-No, este… disculopame, es que el entrenamiento con Minory hizo que me diera un vuelvo en el estomago, y pues…-

(Ok ok, acepto tu disculpa, dime Hanzo… te gustaría ver el primero?)

-El primer que?- pregunta Hanzo, no tan seguro de a que se refiere iris..

(Pues el primer Arbalester bobito, el serie 0)

-EN SERIO PODRIAS.. PUEDES MOSTRARMELO'-

(pues claro, quien crees que maneja todo este lugar, solo sígueme, solo tenemos 1 hora libre para hacer la maldad antes que nos sorprendan…)

Hanzo sigue a Haru, mientras, en otro punto de la escuela…

Kratos se encuentra en la azotea de la escuela, y Ximena esta con el…

Ella no se atreve a mirar hacia el, mientras el se divierte lanzando piedras pequeñas al jardín principal del colegio…

Ximena es la primera en tratar de hablar…

-Disculpa, Aurion…-

Kratos no voltea, sigue en su singular jugueteo viendo como algunos de los estudiantes reciben aquellas ligeras piedras sin ver quien las arroja..

-AURION….-

Kratos voltea al sentir la voz furiosa de Ximena, y esta dice

-No se que planeas, me dijiste que te viera aquí hoy, pero no me has dicho nada del entrenamiento, que debo hacer?-

Kratos bosteza un poco y dice

-Nada…-

Ximena ve de forma extrañada a Kratos, y el continua…

-Mira, si te bloqueas en el Arbalester, pues que malo, no soy de los que les gusta meterse en la vida de otras personas, así que…-

Ximena se enfurece ante lo frio de los comentarios de Krtos y le afronta…

-ENTONCES, SI NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME SUCEDA, PORQUE…-

-me interpuse a Kasu sensei?-

Ximena asintió al comentario de Kratos, y el se explico

-Mira, si no puedes entenderlo, pues lo siento, pero tuve que tomar una decisión basado en 3 factores..-

Ximena sigue sin comprender a Kratos, y el continua explicando…

-En primera, no es mi asunto el porque no quieras volar, si no quieres, pues alla tu, desiste y ríndete, no me importa en lo mas minimo… estuve tentado a acabarte y que te dieras cuenta de la verdad, no sirves para esto…-

Ximena sintió muy frias la spalabras de Kratos, y mas que nada, no sentía aun el motivo del porque la ayudo…

-Bien, pero como te dije, son 3 factores… el segundo, eres mi compañera, si tu no logras pasar, yo tampoco lo hare, somos un equipo, eso es lo que somos, y si tu no puedes lograrlo, pues yo soy débil por no poder ayudarte, posiblemente si no lo logramos, pues tendre que esperar un año mas para ser aceptado, pero no puedo dejar que eso pase, Hanzo y Aura están también en esto, y no me quedare atrás de ellos… eso me ayudo a tomar una decisión de ayudarte…-

Ximena escucho las palabras de Kratos, y dijo

-Entonces, 2 factores, uno en dejarme, y el otro en ayudarme, cual factor te ayudo a …-

Y Kratos la callo en ese momento con la mano, y dijo

-El 3er motivo, soy un hombre, y uno que se respete, nunca, escuchame bien… NUNCA…NUNCA DEJARA QUE UNA CHICA LLORE, CADA LAGRIMA QUE TU DERRAMES POR ESTE MOTIVO, SOLO ME DESMUESTRA QUE SI QUIERO SER UN HOMBRE, UNO VERDADERO, DEBO AYUDARTE, SI DEJABA QUE FRENTE A MI, KASU BAKA TE INSULTARA Y GRITARA, ESO ME REBAJABA A MI,NO A EL…-

Ximena no entendía el porque de repente el se exhaltara tanto, eso era nuevo en Kratos, lo poco que lo conocía, era risueño y bromista, jugando con el serio de Jack o con el problemático de Rei…

Y entonces, el le ofreció la mano, y dijo

-Mira, no pierdo mas que un año, si no puedes, pues no pudiste y yo esperare al próximo año, pero que no nos digan que ni siquiera lo intentamos, ok?-

Y Ximena sonrio, mientras agarraba la mano que Kratos le ofrecia

Mientras tanto, en otro punto, Hanzo y Haru se internan en un ala abandonada de la escuela…

La iluminación ahí no es la mejor, pareciera que aquel lugar estaba algo abandonado hace algún tiempo…

Hanzo seguía la débil luz que emitia la lámpara interna en aquella esfera, y se escucho la voz de Iris

(Bien, si mal no recuerdo, estamos cerca, debemos girar ala izquierda, y…)

-AHHHH- se escucho la voz de Hanzo, Iris volteo para ver que le habría pasado

(Hanzo, estas , te lastimaste o algo..)

-No es nada, solo que había un filo en la pared, y creo que me corte un poco, vaya, parece profunda, jeje…-

Y mientras Hanzo se chupa el dedo para detener la hemorragia, Iris lo ve y dice

(Diablos, porque los hombres siempre son tan exagerados con las cortadas, no creo que fuera para que te quejaras tanto, lloron…)

Hanzo sigue chupándose el dedo cortado cuando la esfera se detuvo

(Bien, aquí estamos, ahora, debes de presionar estos números, ok)

Hanzo asiente, y ella le dicta

(5…4….8…3…7…3…1….2)

Uno a uno Hanzo presiono aquellos botones, y las puertas se abrieron…

Dentro estaba mas limpio, como si aquella habitación estuviese al vacio, sin polvo y sin aire…

Y dentro, la vio… la primera armadura… el primer Arbalester…

Hanzo lo vio, a los costados de las manos, tenia cuchillas como las de Samurai, en las piernas una especie de fundas para pistolas, las alas propias de las valquirias también estaban presentes, la armadura simulaba mucho las de Ninja, con un poco de proyectiles voladores, era como una amalgama de las mejores cualidades de las 4 versiones…

No parecía en nada imperfecta como las otras, las debilidades de cada una estaban ausentes en esta, la obra maestra de la ingeniería…

La toco con sus manos, para nada se sentía fría, la primera sensación de una armadura metalica era que debía sentirse fría, pero esta se conservaba a una temperatura bastante confortable…

Iris vio como giraba poco a poco, observando el detalle, y hanzo dijo

-Mira….Haru…ven…-

(aquí si puedes decirme Iris, nadie nos ve) le reprendió, pero igual se acerco para observar…

-Disculpa Iris, pero ven, estaba en lo cierto, la Black box, conectada a un sistema de alimentación electrónica, y este sistema a la vez, esta conectada a esta otra Black box, no se porque, pero parece un sistema protegido, por algo…-

En ese momento, sin que lo notaran, una pequeña gota de la sangre de Hanzo cayo sobre la Black Box, Hanzo seguía hablando sobre conexiones, y la esfera veía cada una de sus connotaciones, viendo como el definía mas y mas cosas que los científicos de su padre no habían encontrado…

-Mira, parece que algo falta…- le dijo Hanzo a Haru, y esta observo aquel punto extraño

(A que te refieres… no veo nada extraño)

-Mira, aquí, las 3 Black box convergen, en este punto, existe una conexión entre las 3, pero algo falta…-

(en serio?)

-Si, algo cuadrado, al parecer, si, un chip, o una lamina, muy delgada…-

(pues de eso no había escuchado, tendre que ver de nuevo los planos)

Hanzo escucho aquellas palabras y dijo

-Teiens planos… puedo… puedo verlos…-

(tranquilo, si, tenia pensado dártelos, pero primero quería que vieras la cosa real, jeje)

Hanzo se sintió feliz, Iris era en verdad amable…

Salieron de aquella habitación, iris se encargo de no dejar huellas o pisadas, nada que los delatara de su visita ese dia…

Pero, aquella gota pequeña, se movio por el calor de la armadura…

Y por una cavidad pequeña, entro dentro de la primera Black box….

Lentamente, aquella Black box se encendio, y unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño aparecieron…

Las luces se apagaron, y la armadura se torno un poco mas gris…

Y de repente, una pequeña masa de materia salió del Arbalester…

Aquella masa me movio por un conducto de ventilación, lentamente se arrastraba, hasta salir del colegio…

Nadie la vio, pero no ver algo deja que esto exista…

No se sabria que era, solo que camino lentamente hacia las alcantarillas…

Mientras, el primer arbalester, quedo como un cascaron vacio….

Y Hanzo e Iris continuaban su regreso al comedor, si llegaban tarde, Minory no se los perdonaría….

Espero les halla gustado, el cap. 10, jeje las cosas ya están poniéndose feas, esperen y lo verán, see ya


	11. Chapter 11

Arbalester, Cap. 11…Arubak Enstern…

Mientras que la noche cobija Eden, en sus cloacas, algo repta sin detenerse…

Como una mancha de tinta, aquella sustancia se mueve por lostuneles, hasta detenerse en un punto…

Una pared, donde se observa un grafitti…

De aquella sustancia, algo se mueve, soldificandose y formando un cristal…

De aquel cristal, una luz azul aparece, como un scanner, observa los signos de grafiti, posteriormente, la luz desaparece…

Una serie interminable de luces recorre aquella sustancia, al final, se detiene en letras del abecedario humano…

Aquella sustancia se soldifica de nuevo, esta vez formando una pantalla, donde una serie de palabras se forman…

Las primeras…"Adaptacion algebraica… Sistema alfanumérico del sistema de Rinea, Raza… Huminae… analizando muestra de RNCD… Aceptado…. RNCD Redeyiano… scaneando usuario….?"

Luego, otra serie de luces ilumina a la mancha oscura, posteriormente pareceiendo estas palabras…

"Imposible determinar identidad de muestra maestra… escaneando caracteres en búsqueda de determinantes hereditarias…. 50%... gen redeyiano desconocido, portador de Cromosoma XY acreditado como Redeyiano, no se tiene en base de datos de Divinidades… escaneando segundo factor…. Encontrado… Redeyiano… Especimen XX …. Arubak Estern…."

En ese momento, una foto de una chica de alrededor de 25 años aparece, varios signos y una nueva luz sale de aquella criatura, esta vez la luz recorre todo aquel lugar, al hacer un recorrido de 360, de detiene…

"No muestra cercana, se pasa del estado Larivae… Estado Coocuna activado en tiempo de 15 sec… al llegar a final de Coocuna, Hunter buscara a muestra para unión genética… se cierra sistema…"

En ese momento, un nuevo cambio pasa en aquella sustancia, se soldifica en capas, formando una especie de coraza oscura, y la ultima luz que la iluminaba se apaga lentamente….

Y en aqul lugar, la extraña sustancia reposa, en estado de total tranquilidad…

Mientras tanto… Aura llega corriendo al departamento donde Hanzo y su madre viven…

Corre apresuradamente, mientras que la señora Ichigomi le dice

-Aura, espera… a donde vas?-

Aura voltea apresurada a donde su Nana le habla, y dice

-Lo siento nana, pero seguro este tonto no se ha despertado y…-

-Pero Aura, el ya se fue…-

Aura se detiene en seco, aquellas palabras las había escuchado antes, pero 2 dias seguidos, Hanzo levantándose temprano 2 dias….

-Como… como es posible…- trato de argumentar, pero la señora Sakura le dijo

-Si, vino esta niña… Minory, y se fueron los 3…-

-Acaso Kratos también vino?-

-No, me refiero a los 3, Hanzo, Minory, y la extraña esfera que siempre sigue a Hanzo, hasta le puso nombre, creo que era Haru, o algo así…-

Aura se despide de su Nana, y corre a la escuela, no le gustaba que Hanzo pasara tanto tiempo con Minory, y menos sin saber quien era en realidad… de ser necesario, tendría que decírselo ese dia…

Mientras, en el el proyector…

Hanzo y Minory se encontraban en el area designada, pero parecía que esta vez estaban en equipo…

Minory no usaba la armadura Valkyria, sino una de Ninja, al igual que Hanzo, y el rival eran Kratos y Ximena…

Ximena usaba una Ninja, y Kratos su habitual Samurai…

-Recuerda Xime, esto es solo para que te habitúes a cargar la armadura, pero tu verdadero entrenamiento es después…-

-Ok… Kratos chaaan….- dijo Xime con una voz alegre y coqueta

Kratos se quedo con ojos de platos al escuchar esas palabras, cuando, de arriba de ellos, Hanzo aparece haciendo lo que parece un mortal, quedando cabeza abajo, y apuntando con sus pistolas hacia donde Kratos y Xime se encuentran…

-MUY BIEN AURION, ME PEDISTE LO MEJOR DE MI, Y AQUÍ ESTOY- dice mientras dispara a ambos…

Kratos pone los escudos reflectores de sus brazos para detener la metralla, mientras que Ximena intenta alcanzar sus fusiles, y de un costado…

-Excelente tiempo Hanzo- le dice mientras dispara al par, pero Kratos veía venir aquello, y toma a Ximena para salir de la zona de disparo y usando los cohetes de las botas aceleran hasta llegar a una zona mas segura…

Kratos respira un poco agitado, mientras que Xime lo ve y dice

-Lo…lo siento..-

-Tranquila, si creyera que eran fáciles, no les hubiera pedido su ayuda, ellos se entienden mejor que Aura y Jack, pero no tan bien como Rei y Rafael, son perfectos para este entrenamiento…-

Ximena no sabe que hacer, esto parecía mas un 2vs1 que un duelo de parejas, que clase de entrenamiento era este para ella, que era una Valkirya…

-Kratos…yo…-

-No eres una valkiria, eres una ninja…- le dijo antes de que ella pudiese decir algo,como si el adivinara sus pensamientos…

-Pero… los estudios…-

-Mira- le dice mientras ve de reojo la situación – yo soy tan malo con los exámenes, que podría reprobar los de orina, pero la vida me ha enseñado que lo que en realidad eres no puede ser determinado por un grupo de nerds en batas blancas, no puedes volar, o si, no lo se, lo único que se es que si te enfocas solo en un objetivo, puedes perder de vista una gran gama de ellos, no te centres en lo que dice Kasu baka y enfócate en lo que quieres, que quieres?-

Ximena observo la seguridad con la que el hablaba, y al final dijo…

-Quiero….. quiero ser una Ninja…-

Kratos sonríe ante el comentario, y le dice

-Bien Ximena, demuestra lo que tienes, no volaras, pero te aseguro que sus traseros lo harán una vez que los pateemos-

En ese momento, Ximena salió hecha la fuga…

-Espera, pero no así, no seas temeraria…- dice Kratos, mientras se arrepiente de haberla influenciado tanto…

Mientras tanto, en la sala del consejo, los altos mandos se encuentran en la sala, donde una figura femenina traslucida aparece…

Todo los miembros del consejo se encuentran de pie, mientras el oficial del departamento de ciencias de Neo gaia habla…

-DE PIE… LA MAIDEN THALIA ESTA ENTRE NOSOTROS, ELLA TRAERA LA INFORMACION QUE HEMOS ENCONTRADO NOSOTROS, EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CIENCIA…-

Mientras los superiores se levantan, la dama, que tiene un pelo corto de color violeta claro y lentes, les hace una reverencia y el grupo se sienta…

-Mis señores, tras investigar los restos de ADN encontrados de la clase phantom, la nueva raza de los Nightmares, denotamos una gran cantidad de un sustituto biológico de una fibra similar al silicio, un silicato por así decirlo, una fibra óptica…-

Un sinfín de cuchicheos se escuchan, los Nightmares eran seres de Nitrogeno y carbono, en la mayoría de los casos, lo que los hacia imposibles de tocar el agua, ahora estos nuevos seres parecían haber desarrollado una especie de armadura hidrofilica?

Muchas voces se escucharon, y la Maiden Thalia llamo al orden…

-Señores, basta de cuchicheo, nuestro estado es alarmante, hasta hace 20 años, los Nightmare se mantenían estables, ahora, de manera tan rápida, sufren una mutacion de esta indile, eso es imposible… algo u alguien debe de ser el detonante de dichos cambios….-

-Alguien dice.- -eso es imposible…- -TRAIDORES A LA MISMA RAZA HUMANA- estas y otras frases mas se escuchan entre el tumulto, cuando de entre ellos, Lavos, el director de el instituto y desarrollador del Arbalester, dice

-Señores, se lo alarmante que es esta situación, no podemos esperar al regreso de las tropas, de inmediato llamare al Instructor que nombramos para el grupo de exploración, Kasuki Tsugomi…-

La sala se llena de un silencio sepulcral, y algunos cuchicheos dicen

-El Golem de acero… que no había pedido su destitución deshonrosa…- -acaso el terror de S21 regresara a la batalla?- y varias frases por el estilo…

-Así es, después de algunas negociaciones he logrado convencerlo de su regreso para esta misión en particular, por lo que estoy seguro que la exploración traerá mas pruebas con respecto a los Nightmares Phantoms…-

-Vaya, se apechugan en la antigua leyenda como los cobardes sin sentido que son..- dice una voz entre los asistentes…

Y de entre ellos, el creador de el sistema Psiche, y del Maiden, Igvor natsumara, observa a los presentes…

-Por dios, ustedes creen en seres imperfectos, las maiden que yo cree, cuando todo podría ser resuelto por una…-

La comitiva se sorprende de dicha revelación, y Lavos dice

-Ya hablamos de ese punto en su tiempo, Igvor, la Maiden Morgana no es accesible…-

-Por favor, ella es la mas…-

En ese momento, Lavos calla a Natsumara, observando que aun se encuentra entre ellos la Maiden Thalia escuchando, por lo que le solicitan se retire de la sala, ella obedece, y en ese momento, Lavos le dice

-Igvor, creo que ya sabes las consecuencias que traería que las Maiden conozcan el secreto detrás del sistema Maiden, y aun así…-

-Vamos, mi querido compañero, Morgana…no… Reiko Ishima… ella es mas que capaz de llevar a cabo las funciones de todas las Maiden, si tan solo..-

En ese momento, Lavos pone con fuerza su puño en la mesa y dice

-Y ARRIESGARNOS A QUE SUCEDA DE NUEVO UN MAIDEN KISS… ELLA NO ES UNA OPCION…-

-Esta bien, hagamoslo como tu lo dices, manda a esos niños a la batalla, si no regresan, verán mi plan como una realidad… jeje…- dice Igvor, mientras los demás de la sala lo ven extrañados..

Y Lavos, furico, observa la siniestra sonrisa de aquel sujeto al dejar la sala, mientras en su mente, piensa…

(no dejare… que te acerques a Iris Igvor…)

Mientras, en el proyector, la batalla continua..

Hanzo y Kratos se encuentran fuera de la pelea, mientras que Xime y Minory se encuentran en el proyector aun…

Minory se ve mas entera que ella, cuando ambas corren con los katares, hace tiempo que las municiones acabaron…

Minory ataca de frente, mientras que Xime siente un poco de pánico, pero recordó…que Kratos, la veía desde la sala, apoyándola… no podía…

-sere…sere…SERE UNA NINJA….- dijo mientras corria contra Minory…

Y el foco del equipo rojo se apago…dándole la victoria al equipo de Kratos y Xime….

Otro cap., genial, me gusto este, mas intriga, les dije que las cosas se pondrían feas, y lo que falta, see ya


	12. Chapter 12

Arbalester…cap. 12… The Maiden kiss…

Mientras que la noche se encontraba detras de aquellos muros, Edgard Lavos mueve yobsaerva los graficos y las escrituras en aquella computadora solitaria…

Aun con el sistema Maiden observando cada aspecto y suceso de la vida humana, aquel ordenador y esa sala eran el único lugar en el planeta en el que se podía tener verdadera privacidad…

Y era que, para los altos mandos, aquellos datos eran importantes, pero era algo que la gente no debía de conocer…

El secreto, de la Maiden Morganna, y el Maiden Kiss…

El sistema Maiden, de manera publica, había sido diseñado y lanzado a utilidad hace 12 años, con su propia hija, la Maiden Atenea, Iris Lavos…

Pero el secreto de ese sistema era mas… antiguo

Abrió el primer reporte, el cual versaba así:

"Los dioses eran caprichosos al vivir en el mundo….

El mayor, Edelstath, que dominaba las artes del cuerpo y la materia, creo el mundo como su patio de juegos, y después creo muñecos para su entretenimiento….

El seguno de ellos, Malachiac, infundo en ellos la energía de vida, para que se movieran, pelearan y de esa manera trajeran diversión a los aburridos dioses, quienes veian a sus creaciones de manera divertida y cinica, viendo como sus instintos los controlaban…

Y la menor de ellos, vio en las creaciones algo mas útil que la diversión…

Ella observaba a aquellas criaturas salvajes como simples y aburridas, y quiso darles algo mas de diversión, otoragando a uno de ellos su propio don, la inteligencia…

Aquellas criaturas crecieron, y se multiplicaron, hasta que llegando el dia, dominaron su mundo…

Esas criaturas eran conocidas por sus ojos, de un color carmín, y se les llamo a la postre los Redeyianos, la raza de la furia, los guerreros salvajes…

Los hermanos dioses reprendieron a su hermana por arruinar su diversión, y ella fue desterrada…

Ella comando a los Redeyianos contra sus hermanos, y ellos pelearon contra su hermana, la pequeña y revoltosa Morganna…

Los hermanos perdieron, siendo encerrados por la eternidad dentro del cuerpo de su hermana, quien en ese dia adopto el poder total, de la materia, el alma y el conocimiento…

Y el poder absoluto, corrompe absolutamente…

La enloquesida Morganna fue una tirana que trajo la desgracia al Imperio Redeyiano, quienes vieron su error al apoyarla en la batalla, y decidieron hacer algo…

Dominaron a la Reina y la partieron, en 8 fragmentos, los cuales fueron depositados en 8 jovenes vírgenes, quienes tomaron con ello la voluntad de la diosa…

Y a ellas se les llamo doncellas (Maiden) y juzgaron y guiaron al imperio a su etapa mas gloriosa…

Pero no todo era perfecto…

La voluntad de Morganna aun recidia dentro de los corazones de las Maiden, y esa voluntad oscura se posesiono del regalo único de Morganna, la inteligencia redeyiana, y la corrompió, usándola como nexo en una criatura que tenia los regalos de Edelstath y Malachiac, la materia y la vida, y creo al pefecto Nemesis Redeyiano, una criatura con vida y material, y que vivía adherido a aquello que les dio ventaja en ese mundo, y se les llamo Norchilar (Pesadilla)…

Los Reedeyianos que se encontraban en batalla contra los Norchilar veian como el regalo de Morganna se corrompía por la sola presencia de ellos, y la batalla hizo que los Redeyianos buscaran cobijo, en las alturas…

Las Divinidades, los guerreros de dios, hijos de las Maiden enamoradas, quienes volaban, nadaban y corrian mas alla que cualquier Redeyiano, y quienes en sus manos tenían el poder del mismo Sol, pelearon valientemente, logrando grandes victorias…

Pero aquella batalla termino por cansar al mundo, quien poco a poco moria…

Los redeyianos viajaron hacia las estrellas que les abrían el paso, y los Norchilar, los nuevos señores de ese mundo, vieron que sus alimentos se alejaban, por lo que durmieron, esperando el dia en el que de nuevo sus alimentos regresaran a ellos…

El mundo, alguna vez lleno de vida, termino convirtiéndose en un desierto, mientras moria lentamente…"

Edgard leia aquellos pegaminos, aun no entendía como Igvor Natsumara, conocido investigador histórico y conocedor de lenguas antiguas, había encontrado aquella información, y mas que nada, como había adquirido el conocimiento para crear un sistema tan avanzado como el Sistema maiden…

Paso a la siguiente parte del escrito, que era un reporte medico de una mujer mayor… Reika Ishida…

"La doctora era una gran estudiante de sistemas informaticos, pero por alguna extraña razón, al llegar a sus 74 años, su cuerpo tuvo una extraña reacción alérgica al aire, su cuerpo decayó gravemente y murió al poco tiempo, tiempo antes de poder ver al fin su mayor trabajo en funcionamiento, Morganna, el sistema Maiden que termino su mejor pupilo, Igvor Natsumara, y en honor a su mentora, la Llamo Reika Ishida…

El sistema opero de manera clandestina hasta su terminación, después del Maiden Kiss, un efecto climatico espacial que llevo a la creación de los humanos mutantes conocidos como Kissed…

Después de ello, Igvor presento a la comitiva científica la creación de un sistema nuevo, seguro, que necesitaba la operación de una humana kissed especial, con una empatía única con el planeta, y eso dividió la ciencia humana en 8, creando así a 8 mujeres que serian llamadas Maidens, en honor al relato que llevo a la era de oro de los Redeyianos…

Morganna Maiden fue borrada de cualquier dato a escepcion de aquellos en esa computadora, y su existencia negada rotundamente, y se encargo a Igvor que destruyera el comando central de Morgana, el cual fue entregado destruido a los altos mandos…

El caso queda cerrado, en espera de los resultados de los funcionamientos de las Maiden…"

Lavos enciende nervioso un cigarrillo, aspira su humo mientras que trata de encontrar el extraño interés de Natsumara con su trabajo imperfecto…

Mientras, en otro punto un hombre trabaja hasta tarde…

En su computadora, observa la zona conocida como #169, donde uno de los comandos de Arbalester rescide, teclea algunos comandos, y luego oprime enter…

Observa aquellos logaritmos parpadeantes, mientras que de una habitación contigua una voz femenina se escucha…

-Igvor, amor, ya ven, me siento sola cuando no estas, y me siento aun mas sola cuando estas pero no a mi lado…-

Igvor deja sus lentes al lado del teclado, y dice, en tono amoroso..

-En seguida voy querida, solo tengo un poco de trabajo antes, pero sabes que nada me mantendría lejos de la persona mas especial para mi…-

Una inquietante risa se escucha de aquella habitación, el se levanta de la silla, se quit la chaqueta y entra a aquella habitación…

La habitación esta sola, sin nadie en ella, salvo una cama orillada hacia una pared y unos muebles muy simples…

En ese momento, el se recuesta en la cama, toma un mando, y teclea 546912…

De repente, la pared a la que estaba pegada la cama se mueve, dejando ver un cristal muy grande, que cubre toda aquella pared…

Y detrás de aquel muro de cristal, se ve una cama con una silueta envuelta en sabanas, que le da la espalda…

El pega su mano al cristal, y dice

-Como te fue hoy, Princesa…-

Sin voltear a verlo, aquella silueta responde…

-Fatal, no ahí nada en la tele, y no pudo andar libre por la casa, deberías dejarme salir un poco mi amor…-

Igvor sonríe un poco, y dice…

-Tranquila, mi princesa, dentro de poco, podras ir a donde desees, y podras tenerlo todo, ya que ese es tu destino, por ahora descansa, y sigue al pie de la letra mis indicaciones, mi dulce Reika…-

Y aquella silueta voltea, lanzándole una dulce sonrisa al hombre que duerme a su lado…

El dia aparece, mientras que en el proyector, una pelea se lleva a cabo…

Rei y Rafael se esconden tras un muro de rocas…

-Vaya Rei, no sabia que ella fuera esa clase de monstruo…- dice Rafa, mas temeroso de lo que trata de dejar ver…

-Ya lo dice el dicho, las mas mona a veces es la asesina serial..- dice Rei, mientras que de repente, una fuerte explosión ocurre tras aquella roca

-Los encontré, no se escondan y salgan…- dice aquella voz femenina, mientras se prepara a disparar…

Rafa y rei se separan, tratando de atacar por los flancos, cuando de repente, una granada de fragmentación golpea a Rei, Raa ve a su compañero volar por los aires, cuando siente un frios sonido, de un gatillo amartillado, sonar cerca de su sien…

Y la figura es la de una chica menuda, cubierta con el traje Ninja…

-esta bien, me rindo, ya deja de sentirte la gatillera loca, Ximena…-

En ese momento, Ximena sonríe dentro de su armadura, y dice

-Lo siento, no ahí rehenes…- y dispara a quemarropa, mientras que Rei se las ve contra Kratos, quien termina el trabajo que empezara su compañera…

Al luz del equipo azul se apaga, rei y Rafael salen muy cansados y con un serio dolor de cabeza, mientras que Kratos sale acompañado de una Xime muy feliz

-Y lo que mas me gusto fue cuando ellos intentaron emboscarte, sin darse cuenta que estab detrás de ellos, verdad Kratos kun…-

Kratos se daba cuenta cada vez que había creado un monstruo, mientras que Rafa y Rei se acercan a el y le dicen…

-Ok, el trato es el desayuno de una semana, cierto…-

-Exacto, pero no seas tacaño con las bebidas, que cuando como tiendo a tener mucha sed…- le dice Kratos, mientras que Ximena los ve, y ellos se alejan algo atemorizados…

En ese momento, Rafa le dice al oído a Kratos…

-Oye, no estará poseída o algo así, digo, no se ve como la niñita consentida de clase…-

Kratos la ve un poco y dice

-No se, a lo mejor esta en esos días femeninos, yo que tu no la molestaría…-

Y en ese momento,los 4 se dan cuenta que no están solos…

Hanzo y Minory dialogan de estrategias, Aura ve un poco rara a ambos, mientras que Jack dormita un poco en una esquina solitaria de la habitación…

Por su experiencia, sabe que la mejor forma de saber que pasaba era preguntarle a Jack, por lo que se aproximan con el

-Oye men, que pasa, porque todos están aquí..-

Jack los ve un poco molesto y les dice…

-Que no saben, Kasuki y Abraham no citaron hoy a las 8 de la mañana, nos mando a todos el mail avisándonos…-

El grupo se ve extrañado, Rafael y Rei dicen

-Que diablos con Kasuki, si nosotros nunca checamos mail, debería de habérnoslo dicho antes en persona, no así, y ustedes Kratos…-

Kratos se queda pensando mientras ve a Ximena, y dice

-Que raro, yo siempre checo mi mail, y Ximena siempre lo hace al llegar a clase, y hasta donde yo recuerdo, no teníamos ningún mail de Kasuki…-

-Que raro- dice Jck mientras ve de reojo a la pareja – pero si mal no recuerdo, tu y Kasu tenían algo pendiente, supongo que por eso no quiso molestarlos…-

En ese momento, entran a la sala Kasuki y Abraham, con varios papeles y paquetes…

-Bien mocosos, este dia, se decidió que el tiempo de espera había acabado…-

El grupo escucha aquella aceveracion, y Aura dice

-Pero sensei, se supone que debíamos cubrir 80 horas en un mes, y no creo que…-

-A callar Fanerth, los altos mandos han dado a esta misión el grado de urgente, así que se decidió suspender el tiempo de espera… ahora el requerimiento minimo es 25 horas… así que les dire sus resultados…-

La gente se ve extrañado, no sabían si cubrirían ese tiempo en lo poco que les dieron, y en ese momento, Kasuki hablo…

-Ok, Fanerth y Zangief… tiempo total de combate 1vs1… 15 horas, tiempo total en combates TvsT… 12 hrs, felicidades, pasaron…-

Aura respira un poco aliviada, Jack solo voltea un poco, pero se nota aliviado de no haber sido dejado abajo…

-Ok, ahora… Ichigomi…odio tu nombre… y Lain, su tiempo de 1vs1 es de 10 horas, su tiempo de TvsT es de 21, felicidades, pasaron…-

Aura escucho eso, ellos pasaban ma como equipo que como rivales, y eso no le gustaba en lo mas minimo, que ellos se entendieran era algo que debía evitar…

Mientras tanto, Hanzo y Minory se veian felices, Hanzo había pasado, y Minory estaba feliz por otra cosa…

"Pronto… cumpliremos nuestra promesa…"

En ese momento, Kasuki Hablo…

-Muy bien, Dorado… Storm, su tiempo 1vs1 es… QUE DIABLOS, 67 HORAS EN 15 DIAS…-

Rei y Rafa se ven sonrientes, se veian felices de tener una escusa para faltar a tantas clases y vaya que le habían sacado provecho…

Kasuki respira un poco estresado y dice

-que diablos, supongo que aprobaron… es todo, ahora…-

-Espere un momento sensei, falta nuestro equipo…- dice Kratos, mientras Xime se nota un poco triste al ver el gesto de Kasuki

Kasuki toma valor para decir lo que sigue

-Mira Aurion, la razón es que su tiempo no es el requerido, por lo tanto..-

-Al diablo con eso, nos hemos esforzado, y al menos deberíamos de saber cuanto nos falta cubrir… debemos aun de tener tiempo de-

-Mira, no te puedo decir tu tiempo, eso es secreto de la escuerla, y en …- dice Kasuki, y en ese momento, Abraham hablo

-Aurion y Lilium, en total suman 24 hrs…-

Kasuki ve con enfado a Abraham mientras que Kratos dice

-Que, solo por una hora, nos va a echar del proyecto por una miserable hora?-

Kasuki esta a punto de hablar, y en ese momento, de nuevo Abraham interrumpe

-En realidad, los va a echar del proyecto por 15 minutos, les faltan 15 minutos para acompletar sus 25 horas…-

Kasuki se ve muy molesto, y Kratos dice

-Ok, los completaremos, debe de haber alguien aquí que pueda pelear con nosotros, 15 minutos y pasaremos, no es así…-

Hanzo ve como su amigo le insta a que lo rete, y cuando lo va a hacer, la voz de Kasuki se escucho…

-Cierto, aquí ahí un equipo que los retara, si no logran vencerlos, estarán eliminados de la competencia, de acuerdo Aurion…-

Kratos no entiende las palabras de kasuki, una pelea de muerte súbita?

Y en ese momento, Kasuki termina su dialogo

-Aurion… Lilium, ustedes pelearan contra mi, Kasuki Tsugomi, y mi compañero… Abraham Castillon…-

Y Kratos ve como tanto Kasuki como Abraham entran a una de las salas…

Maestros contra discípulos, en un extremo muerte súbita, quien ganara y quien se quedara en casa?...

Mientras, en las cloaca, aquel extraño caparazón sigue inerte, mientras el mundo sigue su curso…

En fin, espero que les halla gustado, ahora empeuzan a ver un poco de cómo se llevraran a cabo las cosas, see ya y opinen, jeje


	13. Chapter 13

Arbalester…Cap. 13… Elige tu camino…

La sala se llena de silencio, el grupo observa el monitor, mientras ven en la pantalla a Abraham, caminando sigilosamente…

Y de repente, de entre las sombras, una silueta surca el cielo…

Instintivamente pone la espada principal para detener el ataque, lográndolo, Kratos forcejea intentando vencer la resistencia del mentor, cuando grita

-AHORA XIMENA…-

Y por atrás de Abraham, Ximena aparece…

Con grandes reflejos, Abraham, golpea el estomago de Kratos y pone el filo de la espada para detener los misiles de Ximena, mientras con los cohetes de las botas salta poniéndose tras de una roca…

Ximena le da la mano a Kratos, este se levanta adolorido por el contraataque de su mentor…

-Diablos, crei que lo teníamos, no me espere esa patada, sin duda tiene sus medios el sensei…-

-Y ahora que haremos, seguro que planteara una estrategia ahora que sabe que vamos en grupo…-

Y en ese momento, se escucha la voz de su mentor…

-No creen que en lugar de preocuparse por mi, deberían preocuparse por el paradero de mi compañero..-

En ese momento, se dan cuenta, su estrategia les habría dado la ventaja 2 vs 1, pero habían olvidado que Kasuki también estaba en aquella zona, y extrañamente, aun cuando se habían mostrado tan abiertamente, el no había atacado…

Que estaría pasando ahí, se miraron haciéndose aquella pregunta, cuando de nuevo se escucho la voz de Abraham…

-No disparen, necesito hablar con ustedes…-

Ximena y Kratos gurdaron sus armas principales, y Abraham salió de entre las rocas…

Se acerco a ellos, algo molesto..

-Miren, su estrategia es buena contra un enemigo, pero recuerden, los Nightmares atacar en manadas, siempre serán mas numerosos que ustedes, y la estrategia de yo detengo y tu rematas no servirá…-

-Acaso detuviste la pelea solo por eso?- pregunta Kratos molesto

Abraham suspira un poco y dice

-Claro que no tonto, solo que como tu mentor, es mi deber recalcarles sus errores, en fin…-

Se tranquiliza un poco, y continua su monologo…

-Si buscan a Kasuki en las cercanías, no lo encontraran, el en verdad quiere que Ximena fracase en esta prueba…-

Ximena se sorprende de aquello que dice su mentor, y exclama un gesto de tristeza…

Abraham observa el efecto de sus palabras, y retoma la conversación…

-No lo tomes a mal, Xime, el no lo hace porque no te considere capaz, solo que, después de lo de Tsubaki…-

Kratos escucho aquel nuevo nombre, y Ximena interrumpió a su mentor…

-Y que tiene que ver One-san con el comportamiento de Oni-chan?-

-Mucho Xime, en primera, el se sigue culpando por lo que paso aquel dia, y si pasas este examen, pues te vera en el campo de batalla, y ponerte en esa situación, es muy duro para el…-

Kratos siente curiosidad de preguntar a que incidente se refieren, pero al contemplar el gesto de Ximena, decide guardar silencio…

-Y en segundo lugar, esta el hecho de que tu tienes fobia a volar, el no sabe que ahora eres Ninja, hasta a mi me sorprendió, esperaba que al detener a Kratos, tu me atacaras desde las alturas…-

Y Kratos decide hacer la pregunta..

-Y bien, en donde esta Kasuki, acaso no temes que el se entere que nos estes diciendo esto?-

Y Abraham les dio la noticia…

-Pues no, el no puede enterarse, para que Xime fracasara, el hizo algo que juro no volver a hacer…-

Y Ximena se asusto, ella sabia la respuesta…

-NO ES POSIBLE, ACASO…. ONI-CHAN ESTA…-

Y Abraham bajo la mirada, mientras que le decía aquellas palabras a Ximena

-Si, el regreso a ser el Golem de Acero…. Esta vistiendo su arbalester original, el Shield…-

Mientras, a la distancia, Kasuki, con un traje con grandes escudos frontales, y 3 cañones de largo alcance en la espalda…

Observa su radar, mientras ve a los 3 puntos cercanos en un diagrama del terreno…

-Vaya, así que decidiste hablar, que mal por ti, mi buen Abraham…-

Y en ese momento, Abraham siente un extraño presentimiento, y un sonido en su pantalla le demuestra sus temores…

-VAYANSE, ALEJENSE DE MI…..-

Ximena y Kratos no comprenden el repentino comportamiento del mentor, y este enciende los cohetes de su armadura

-ESE MALDITO KASUKI, SEÑALO MI POSICION A TRAVEZ DEL RADAR DE EQUIPO, Y LUEGO ME RETIRO DE SU EQUIPO, ME ESTA USANDO PARA PODER ATACARLOS DESDE LA DISTANCIA…-

Y en ese momento, 3 luces surcaban el cielo, los temibles cañones de fotones de los Shield habían disparado desde la distancia, Xime y Kratos corrieron, mientras que Abraham recibia las 3 descargas, terminando así sus Puntos de Vida, y terminando la simulacion…

Abraham sale de la sala, exhausto, y la gente ve como una nube de polvo llena la escena en la pantalla…

De la sala de Xime yKratos nadie sale, y por el efecto de las descargas, no saben si ellos han sido lastimados por aquellos misiles…

Mientras tanto, en su punto de observación, Kasuki se queda pensando en su proceder…

-Diablos, las descargas crean interferencia con los radares, mientras su efecto este en la atmosfera, ni ellos ni yo sabran donde esta el otro, ahora estoy a ciegas…-

Mientras, en la grieta que los salvara de aquel ataque, Ximena observa a Kratos, quien uso su propio cuerpo para absorver la explosión, los daños en Ximena eran casi nulos, pero el usar su cuerpo para detener la explosión, había hecho mella en los HP de Kratos…

Xime de nuevo vio los daños en Kratos, y sintió ganas de llorar, Kratos sintió la tristeza de Xime, y le dijo

-Tranquila, son solo bits, no es como si mi yo real estuviera herido, después de esto, me tendras que comprar un helado y estamos a mano…-

Xime casi llora, seguramente si Kratos hubiese estado con otra pareja, el hubiera pasado y no estaría viviendo esa dura prueba, y le dijo

-Porque, porque te esfuerzas tanto por mi, si hasta Kasuki Chan se ha aburrido de ayudarme, porque no me dejas en el camino…-

Y Kratos le dijo, sin titubear…

-La respuesta es fácil, porque tu eres mi pareja, tu me elegiste, y lo menos que puedo hacer, es ser digno de tu confianza…-

Ximena sintió ganas de llorar, pero la vista tranquila de Kratos la calmo, y este le dijo…

-Bien, creo que en mi estado actual, solo ahí algo por hacer…-

Kasuki, mientras veía que el tiempo pasaba, habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que había lanzado las descargas de fotones, su artillería de largo alcance ya estaba funcional, así que recalculo el area donde posiblemente estubieran Kratos y Xime, y lanzo descargas de carga pequeña,…

Una y otra vez, las descargas surcaban el cielo, y de repente, de entre las nubes de polvo, Kratos apareció cargando hacia Kasuki…

-Tonto, anque seas de CC, no eres oponente contra mi…- dijo Kasuki, mientras disparaba con las ametralladoras provistas en sus guantes, los cuales parecían mas bien grandes escudos…

Pero Kratos se dispuso a corren en espiral, Kasuki no podía acertr los disparos, y en el justo momento, Kratos salto auxiliado por los cohetes, dando un mortal por encima de Kasuki, quien solo pudo ver a Kratos mientras le ganaba la espalda, Kratos saco la espada principal, tratando de dar un tajo en el aire, pero el filo se rompe, debido al fuerte armazón del Shield…

Al caer al suelo, Kratos intenta escapar usando los cohetes, pero Kasuki lo toma y le propina un fuerte abrazo, rompiendo la armadura en el proceso, mientras que le dice

-IDIOTA, A CORTA DIISTANCIA, SIN UN ARMA PERFORADORA, LA RAZON POR LA QUE ERA MUY CONOCIDO, ES QUE YO NO TENIA EL DEFECTO DE LOS OTROS SHIELD, YO SOY MUY BUENO EN PELEAS DE CORTO ALCANCE…-

Y empezó a aumentar la presión en la columna de Kratos, mientras que atrás de el, Xime corria, enfundando sus pistolas, y disparando…

Kasuki se da cuenta de ello, y se voltea, logrando que la metralla golpee sus escudos frontales y a Kratos…

-QUE ESTA ES TU ESTRATEGIA, SUPONIA QUE ERAS MAS INTELIGENTE, KRATOS…-

Y sonriendo, Kratos dijo….

-Lo soy…-

Kasuki en ese momento entendió el plan, mientras que Kratos accionada las 2 granadas de fragmentación que cargaba en las manos…

Una gran nube de polvo… Kratos en el mundo real salió de la habitación, mientras que la luz del cuarto de Kasuki seguía encendida…

No sabia si su plan de sacrificio había resultado… y en ese momento…

Una ráfaga de metralla se dirigió hacia Xime, quien alcanzo a saltar hacia un lado, mientras que Kasuki, como un terror enardecido, salía de entre la humareda…

Se veía que el ataque había dañado la mayor parte de las armas, pero aun así, Kasuki tenia uno de sus ametralladoras funcional…

Xime no tenia muchas heridas, era claro que en un combate ella ganaría…

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía… ver a Kasuki de frente le llenaba de miedo, no tenia el valor de atacar a la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, y es cuando Kasuki hablo…

-Xime, ríndete… le dare la oportunidad a Kratos, si lo haces por el, solo dimelo, solo acepta que fracasaste, y no tendras que sufrir…-

Ximena entonces pensó, era que ella solo seguía en esa prueba por Kratos…

-Yo…-

-Ximena, eres muy buena como Ninja, no lo negare, pero acaso crees que los altos mandos cambiaran tu tipo solo por tus gustos, eres una persona con una gran sincronización con el Valkiria, ellos lo ven así, y desean con toda el alma que reemplaces a Tsubaki, yo no podría, no quiero verte de nuevo así, llorando en las noches del miedo, ríndete, y deja la academia, pondré en mi reporte que no puedes, ellos al final entenderán…-

Ximena, por primera vez se sentía confusa, en ese momento, Kratos ya no estaba, no había nada ni nadie que le diera el valor para seguir adelante…

Y en ese momento, ella sintió que las fuerzas la dejaban…

Mientras el grupo veía eso en la pantalla, Jack llamo a Abraham…

-Oye, sensei, si cuando alguien muere, puede dejar la sala, ahí algún inconveniente con que alguien entre aun cuando no participe en la pelea…-

Abraham se quedo pensativo por el comentario de Zangief, y dijo

-No, cualquiera puede entrar, pero no influirá en nada en la pelea…-

Y Jack sonrio, diciendo…

-Seguro?-

Y en ese momento, abrió la puerta, viendo a la Xime que aun dormía en aquella habitcion, se acerco a ella, tomandola de la mano…

Rafael observa el extraño comportamiento de jack, y le dice

-Que diablos haces?-

Jack observa sin dejar de mirar a Xime, y le dice

-Que no es obvio?.. uno de mis camaradas necesita mi ayuda, somos un equipo, y como tal, debo de ofrecerle mi mano cuando la necesita…-

Rafael y rei se quedan viendo, y deciden con la mirada hacer lo mismo…

Kratos no cabe en la sorpresa, jack en clase se veía como alguien rudo y solitario, pero a la vez, era una persona que sabia que hacer en el momento que era necesario…

Entro a la habitación, y junto a los otros 3, puso su mano en la de Xime…

Hanzo y Minory corrieron al la par de sus compañeros, Minory inetnto agarrar la mano junto a la de Hanzo, pero Aura se mete entre ellos, y Minory la ve furiosa…

Xime esta a punto de soltar el arma para rendirse, cuando una sensación calida recorre su mano…

Y en ese momento, lo siente…

Una extraña presión se apodera de su mano, no permitiéndole soltar el arma…

Kasuki se queda pensando un poco, y dice

-Vamos, Xime, suelta eso y acaba la…-

-JAMAS…- dijo Xime con voz energica

-Que dices?-

Y en ese momento, apunta hacia Kasuki, y le dice

-NO ME RENDIRE, NO HAGO ESTO POR KRATOS, SINO POR MI MISMA, NO LLORARE, NO TENDRE TEMOR, YA QUE POR PRIMERA VEZ, SE QUE NO ESTOY SOLA EN ESTO…. ELLOS… ELLOS SON MIS COMPAÑEROS….-

Y Abraham observa la escena que se lleva a cabo en ese cuarto, ahora ellos eran el apoyo de su compañero en peligro, eran…

-UN EQUIPO…- dijo en voz alta…

Mientras, Rafael rie zorrunamente a Jack, y le dice…

.Vaya, no sabia que fueras así de tiernito, Jackie…-

-Calla imbécil…- le dice Jack, mientras que Rafa sigue con su bromita

-Vamos, el lindo y tiernito Jack no quiereeeerghh…- solo se escucha, mientras que con su mano libre, Jack lo estrangula…

Xime, en ese momento, se lanza contra Kasuki, tirando sus armas, pero activando los katares, propinándole un mortal golpe a Kasuki, que acaba el encuentro…

La luz en la habitación de Kasuki se apaga, mientras que en la suya, Xime se despierta, y observa a todos tomandola de la mano…

Los ve a todos, desde Jack hasta Minory, y les dice…

-Gracias… a todos…-

Mientras que Kasuki entra a empellones a la habitación, donde ve a todos tomando la mano de su protegida, y les dice

-Ximena, crees que es así de fácil, solo decir quiero cambiar de tipo y ya?-

Ximena no sabia que hacer, el equipo quiso ponerse en medio de Kasuki y Ximena, pero en ese momeno, Kasuki sonrio y dijo

-Mas te vale traereme un café sabroso y bien cargado, tndre montones de papeleo que llenar para tu cambio, felicidades, Aurion, lillium, pasaron, bienvenidos al equipo de exploración…-

Y la algarabía se apodero de los chicos, ahora si eran un verdadero equipo…..

Mientras eso pasaba en aquella sala, en la habitación de Iris, un mensaje llegaba…

Ella era requerida por el consejo, por primera vez desde hacia 2 años, las 8 Maiden se reuinirian….

Ok, aquí se acaba el cap., espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanto hacerlo, see ya


	14. Chapter 14

Arbalester…Cap. 14…las Maiden se reúnen, adiós Gabriel…

Aura corria a mas no poder, debía llegar a tiempo ese dia, no podía permitirse que Hanzo y Minory se fueran de nuevo juntos a la escuela, ella debía llegar primero…

Corrió por la calle, al llegar al apartamento se abrió paso, casi sin saludar a la madre de Hanzo al pasar, corrió por aquellas escaleras hasta llegar al la habitación de Hanzo…

Al llegar, encuentra la puerta cerrada…

Cuando se dispone a tocar, escucha una voz en aquella habitación, y decide pegar un oído en la puerta…

Lo primero que escucha es la voz de Hanzo…

.Listo, ya toda la ropa esta en la cama, ahora?-

(toda la ropa…. EN LA CAMA?)

Y una voz femenina se escucha después de Hanzo…

-Bien, ahora recuerdas lo que te enseñe?-

-Si, pero, estas segura que va a caber, no veo mucho espacio ahí, sabes…-

(Mucho espacio…caber) piensa Aura, un poco sonrojada…

-Mira, no nos queda mucho tiempo, deja de temer y solo hazlo, veras que es mucho mas fácil hacer esto ahora, recuerdas cuando lo intentamos en el aula de deportes?-

(LO HICIERON EN LA ESCUELA?)

-Si, pero en ese momento solo eran las herramientas y los utensilios, ahora no se, siento que si meto todo eso así de rápido, no crees que se rompa o se razgue…-

(HANZO, NO CAIGAS EN LA TENTACION… NO CAIGAS…) decía Aura, mientras pensaba que aquella voz ya la había escuchado antes…

-Tranquilizate, ya he hecho esto muchas veces, veras que la vida se te facilitara mucho cuando aprendas a usar esto, esto es lo mejor de lo mejor…

Y mientras mas escuchaba, las mejillas de Aura se ponían mas y mas rojas…

Hanzo fue el siguiente en hablar…

-Vaya, en los manuales se ve mas fácil, pero debo de confesar que me siento muy nervioso…-

(Manuales?... que tipo de libros has estado leyendo Hanzo?) se preguntaba Aura, con un tono aun mas rojo en sus mejillas

-Tranquilo, solo tienes que abrirlo y veras como todo entra…-

(NOO… LA INOSENCIA DE HANZO, ROBADA POR UNA… ESPERA UN MOMENTO… ESA VOZ LA EHH ESCUCHADO EN ALGUN LADO…)

Y en ese momento, la voz femenina volvió a escucharse

-Vez, te lo dije, ahora todo esta adentro, como te sientes?-

-Pues al principio tenia mucho miedo, pero esto es genial, no puedo esperar a enseñarle a hacer esto a Minory y a Aura…-

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Aura abrió la puerta de un patadon, entrandoi furiosa, y diciendo

-MALDITO DEPRAVADO, A MI NO ME VAS A ENSEÑAR A…-

Y en ese momento, Aura se dio cuenta que Hanzo estaba con su ropa, tocando el Gautlet y con aquella esfera metalica que últimamente lo seguía a todos lados…

Hanzo la ve con cara de sorpresa y le dice

-Que pasa Aura, porque entras así a mi habitación?…)

Aura aun no comprende la situación, y decide tratar de encontrar las respuestas…

-Hanzo, que estabas haciendo, y con quien estabas aquí?-

Hanzo estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta y el notable cambio de animo de Aura, y le cuenta…

-Pues, solo estoy con H. A. R. U. y me estaba enseñando a usar el gautlet y la datramateria para guardar mis cosas para el viaje, en vez de cargar las maletas, todo en la habitación lo meti en un archivo de datos, no es sorprendente, quería mostrarle esto a ti y a Minory, pero te adelantaste, y pues que creías que estaba haciendo?-

-Y a que te referías con abrir..-

Hanzo rie un poco, y dice

-Si, es que para no tener todo mezclado, abri un archivo y toda la ropa, y mis cosas personales, las clasifique, vez…-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo preciona unos cuantos botones en el Gautlet, y se observan varios archivos con los nombres zapatos, pantalones, libros, y un sinfín de archivos diferentes…

Aura aun no captaba todas las respuestas, y siguió preguntando..

-Y a que te referías con el salón de deportes?…-

-Pues que cuando H. A. R. U. me estaba enseñando el funcionamiento, pues hicimos varias pruebas con balones y herramientas, incluso hasta descargo archivos de libros para que me diera una idea mas general…-

-O sea, cuando te referías a los manuales… te referías ahh…-

-Si, a los libros de guias de los arbalester, y a la guía de los gautlet, todo eso viene detallado en el manual, pero creía que no iban a caber todas mis cosas, por lo que me sientia algo nervioso…-

Y aquella esfera metalica hablo de nuevo…

-Y a todo esto, señorita Fanerth, que hace aquí, no se supone que hoy deberían de estar preparando sus cosas para su viaje, mañana saldrán de la academia para su misión en el area desconocida?-

Aura en ese momento recordó, estaba tan metida en la idea de no dejar solos a Minory y Hanzo, que había olvidado que ese dia debía de prepararse para partir al dia siguiente…

Hanzo la ve preocupada, y le dice

-Ya se, Aura, vamos a tu casa, te enseñare a hacer lo que hice, y veras que acabaras mas rápido, que dices?-

Aura se sintió feliz, en las ultimas semanas apenas había podido estar con Hanzo, y ahora tenia la oportunidad de estar todo ese dia con el, como en los viejos tiempos…

Hanzo se disponía a salir, cuando H. A. R. U. le detuvo…

-Este… Hanzo, podrías esperar un momento…-

Hanzo entedia que aquello significaba, ella quería decirle algo solo a el, por lo que le pidió a Aura que lo esperase abajo, mientras que el dialogaba con Iris…

Aura se preguntaba que pasaba, pero la promesa de vivir otro dia como los de antaño, la hacia feliz, y decidió dejar a Hanzo solo…

Hanzo cerro aquella puerta, y Iris hablo,a travez de la esfera…

-Hanzo, no te vere mas hoy…-

Hanzo no comprendía aquellas palabras, y le dijo

-Que pasa Iris, pasa algo malo?-

-No es eso, solo que hoy, se planeo una junta con las otras 7 Maidens…-

Hanzo no cabe en la sorpresa, y casi grita

-LAS 7 MAIDEN, O SEA, LAS OTRAS 7 COMO TU?-

Iris asiente moviendo aquella esfera, y dice

-Si, parece que cosas muy malas han pasado últimamente, y quieren llevar a cabo una reunión con las 8 y los 8 delegados…-

Hanzo se pregunta un poco aquella frase, y dice

-Aun no entiendo eso de los 8 delegados, quienes son?-

Iris se siente un tanto molesta por aquella pregunta, pero así es Hanzo, y decide responderle

-Pues lo 8 delegados son nuestros guardianes personales, en mi caso es mi padre, Edgard Lavos, y así cada una tiene a su guardian, algo así como el encargado de la seguridad de la Maiden…-

-O sea, como su chaperon?...- dice Hanzo, cuando aquella maquina flotante empieza a gritarle

-LE VUELVES A DECIR CHAPERON A MI PADRE Y NO TE VUELVO A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA, OISTE?...-

-Estas bien, lo siento, lo siento…, y que me querías decir?-

Iris toma un poco el aliento, y al final, toma valor y le dice

-Mañana partiras, no se cuando nos volvamos a ver, por eso… quiero que me hagas una promesa…-

Hanzo asiente, no sabia ahora que le pediría Iris, y ella lo dijo

-Mañana, a las 7:00, te espero en mi habitación, necesita hablar contigo de algo antes de que partas…-

Hanzo asiente, y se despide, Iris transforma aquella esfera en datos y se almacena en el gautlet de Hanzo…

Hanzo observa aquella gema en medio de su guante, y recuerda que Aura lo espera, por lo que baja apresuradamente, sabia que si algo era peor que el carácter de Aura, era ella desesperada…

Unas pocas horas pasan, y la reunión se lleva a cabo en aquella sala improvosada…

Incapaces de salir de su habitación acondicionada, las 8 maiden hacen aparición por medio de hologramas, situados detrás de su respectivo guardian…

Iris, Maiden Atenea, encargada del departamento de defensa se encuentra custodiada por su padre, Edgard Lavos…

Maria Tremoire, también conocida como Maiden Afrodita, quien es la maiden de la cultura y las artes, aparenta ser una chica de finas maneras, cabello rubio con caireles, vestida a la usanza victoriana, y es custodiada por su tio, el conocido maestro Rafaello Tremoire…

Maiden Thalia, Takanashi Megumi, a quien se había visto en el pasado, es la guardiana de la ciencia y la investigación, y su guardian es nada mas ni nada menos que Igvor Natsumara…

Maiden Morrigan, Natasha Illandiska, quien es la encargade de la geografía y el medio ambiente, se presenta como una niña menor a las demás, con cierto aire de ingenuidad y un cabello gris claro, vestida de ropas calidas, con su mentora, Ivana Milhaill, una mujer de semblante reacio y frio…

Maiden Artemisa, Minako Tsuchihara, una chica fría y con cabello de color violeta y corto, y ojos afilados, es la encargada del estudio de la historia y el almacenamiento de memorias históricas, su mentor es el profesor Adolf Hollawitz…

Maiden Pandora, Ana Maria Cortez, es la encargada de todo lo referente a la medicina, su mentora es la profesora Karla Abigail Cortez, su madre, ambas tienen cabello café oscuro con un peinado de línea a un costado que les cae por el rostro, ambas con gafas…

Maiden Andromeda… Liliana Medellin, es la encargada de la ciencia espacial, la astronomía y astrología, ella presenta un cabello verde esmeralda, con ojos de color lila, y su mentor es el profesor Gregorio Maxwell, quien fuera pariente del capitán que aterrizo en Gaia hace 75 años…

Y por ultimo, la Maiden Casiopea, Rika Ashton, una joven meticulosa y bastante fría, encargada de la economía y las finanzas, su mentor era Eduard Lain, dueño de las empresas Lain, y principal accionista en el proyecto Arbalester…

Las 8 maiden reunidas en una sola habitación, cada una de ellas, siendo custodiada por su guardian personal…

Y sin saberlo, ellas estaban siendo custodiadas por alguien mas…

A la distancia, una pantalla observa aquella habitación en un cuarto oscuro, mientras el sonido de teclas siendo presionadas se escuchan…

Un siniestro brillo se observa en aquella oscura habitación, y una voz joven se escucha…

-Interesante, las 8 reunidas, supongo que mis nuevos juguetes les están asustando de sobremanera, interesante…-

Aquella sombra frente al monitor alcanza una taza, presuntamente de café, mientras observa a todas y cada una de las Maiden en pantalla separadas…

-Sin duda, Afrodita es la mas encantadora, pero el encanto latino de Pandora es digno de mención, jeje…-

El sonido de teclas sigue, y una nueva pantalla se abre…

En ella, se ven los datos y las fotografías de Hanzo, Jack, Aura, Minory, Kratos, rei, Ximena y Rafael…

Y sobre todos, se observa el de Kasuki…

Una serie de números y datso aparecen en la pantalla, y dice

-Vaya, así que Tsugomi, sus datos son muy interesantes, jeje… excelentes estadísticas, sin duda, el será el mejor de los rivales, los otros… son niños, en el ajedrez, no detienes a los peones para ganar….-

Y en ese momento, se levanta pegando mas sus ojos a la pantalla, y dice

-EL JAQUE MATE SOLO PUEDE SER LOGRADO AL TOMAR AL REY ENEMIGO, JEJE…-

Empieza entonces a mover mas rápido sus dedos, y varios tipos de Nightmares aparecen…

-Bien, cual será la mejor combinación para derrotar a esos niños, los Tiger Claws se ven interesantes, pero los Razor wings son una carta que me dara horas de diversión, jeje…-

Y en ese momento, una imagen se mueve sobre todas las demás, un extraño Nightmare, parecido a una serpiente marina gigante aparece…

-Al fin, un ganador, jeje, aun no le tengo nombre, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…-

Un cursor aparece bajo la imagen, y el empieza a escribir una serie de letras…

-L..E…V….I…A…T…A…N…, si, este le queda, niños, ustedes serán los que conozcan por primera vez… al poderoso Nightmare, leviatán, jajajajaja…..-

Mientras eso pasaba en aquella habitación, en las alcantarillas…

Aquel capullo que se escondiera en las cloacas, empezaba a abrirse…

Primero un brazo, después una cabeza, una masa amorfa salió de aquel capullo, moviéndose y adquiriendo una forma humanoide de una criatura bípeda con cola y una cabeza sin ojos…

En ese momento, de la frente, una serie de caracteres se forman, y en ellos se lee…

-estado de larvae terminado…. Hunter activado…-

Mientras tanto, Aura y Hanzo se divierten como en los buenos tiempos, sin saber lo mucho que su mundo estaba por cambiar, ese mismo dia….

En fin, espero les guste, aun tengo dibujos por hacer, pero en cuanto los tenga los posteare, see ya


	15. Chapter 15

Arbalester… Cap. 15…Hunter…

3 dias han pasado desde la partida del equipo de Kasuki hacia la base para su entrenamiento final para la misión de exploración…

Mientras la ciudad vive sin darse cuenta de que un nuevo equipo que luchara para salvarlos ha partido a su primer misión, el movimiento de la metrópoli es el cotidiano…

Una pequeña niña juega con su pelota cerca de la acera en la zona comercial, ante la mirada de su madre…

-Nanase, tesoro, no juegues en la acera, es peligroso…- le dice con tono dulce la madre, mientras la niña toma la pelota entre sus manos y le sonríe a su madre de modo alegre…

La madre se pone a mirar algunas cosas en un escaparate, mientras la niña sostiene su pelota…

En ese momento, la madre se pone a ver unos lindos vestiditos, imaginando como se veria su linda niña de cabello café con unas lindas coletas y esos vestidos adornados con patitos, cuando un grito proveniente de la acera de enfrente la saca de sus pensamientos…

Con terror ve como la pelota bota en medio de la calle, y su niña, sin conocer el peligro, bajo de la seguridad de la acera en búsqueda de su juguete…

La madre intenta correr, pero el terror se apodera de ella, paralizándola al ver como su niña esta en el camino de un gran camión.

La niña en ese momento voltea, el conductor intenta frenar, pero aquella pequeña esta en el camino de su fin, los frenos chillan por la fuerza, pero la inercia es inevitable…

De repente, la madre observa como, a su derecha, una sombra se mueve a gran velocidad, bajando de la acera de un salto…

El crujir de llantas se escucha, el conductor, en cuanto la maquina se detiene, baja de la unidad con temor, pensando en la escalofriante escena que dejo a su paso…

Pero… cual seria su sorpresa al no ver nada bajo sus neumáticos, busco una y otra vez… y de repente, se escucho otro grito de sorpresa…

Al otro lado de la calle, la niña, salva y salva, esta en manos de una extraña criatura…

Es de color completamente negro, bípeda, sus pies presentan las características de las patas traseras de los mamíferos, y detrás de el, en la espalda, tiene 2 extrañas aletas adheridas a los hombros, al igual que una larga y fuerte cola, dividida en segmentos…

En la cabeza, no presenta ni boca ni ojos, solo una especie de cristal en lugar de rostro…

La niña, aun sin comprender que pasa, toca su rostro, es calido, y le sonríe ingenuamente…

Aquella criatura observa muy de cerca aquella expresión, como si la estudiara… incapaz de definir la naturaleza de ese movimiento gestual, toma su cabeza, y de repente, una serie de signos aparecen en el cristal que tiene por rostro…

"Analizando…. Análisis completo… raza, Huminae, edad… 36 ciclos de ichistar… recomendación…. Buscar factores de herencia genética…"

En ese momento, la criatura, con la niña en brazos, salta encima del camión detenido, observando el lugar…

Los presentes aun no dan pie a la existencia de aquella criatura, quien los examina lentamente, dando una serie de luz cada vez que su vista se posa entre alguno de los presentes…

De repente, su rostro se posa en la madre de la niña, y como una sombra… desaparece, apareciendo frente de a la madre….

Ella se paraliza, al observar a su hija, en brazos de aquel ser…

Ena quel momento, un policía, quien había observado todo, toma un poco de valor, y le apunta a aquella criatura…

Temeroso, no sabe que hacer, las palabras no salen de su boca, y siente un gran terror cuando aquella criatura lo mira directamente…

Las palabras salen con mucho nerviosismo de su boca…

-AL….ALLTO… DE… DEJE A… A LA NIÑA Y …. DEJE A LA NIÑA Y LEVANTE LAS MANOS…-

La criatura lo observa, incrédula, mientras su cola se mueve, y regresa su vista hacia la madre…

La niña acaricia de nuevo la cabeza de aquella criatura, sonriendo, a los ojos de la niña, aquel ser es un juguete muy divertido…

Pero no era nada divertido para el policía, quien apunta con su escopeta, tomando un poco mas de valor, y dice

-SE LO ORDENO, DEJELA, O SI NO…-

En ese momento, la criatura lo volvió a observar, en ese momento, la criatura se movio, un paso ligero hacia la madre, y en ese momento, por el pánico, el policía disparo….

Por la distancia, seguro que además de la criatura, la niña y la madre habrían recibido el disparo, pero en ese momento, la razón se había bloqueado, y solo el pánico existía en su mente…

Pero algo extraño había pasado…

De manera casi instantánea, el brazo izquierdo de la criatura se había transformado en una coraza, una gran coraza que había protegido a la niña y la madre, mientras la criatura continuaba observando a la madre…

En ese momento, como si nada, le entregaba la niña a su madre, quien aun miraba con terror a aquella cosa, mientras su hija le pedia los brazos…

La madre la tomo, la vio, no presentaba ningún razguño, aquella criatura, como si esperara algo, las miro a ambas, y en ese momento, la madre encontró lo que para ella era la respuesta…

-Gracias…. Gracias….- decía una y otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras la criatura las observa a ambas, y en ese momento, la niña voltea a ver a su extraño juguete, que en ese momento, pone en el cristal que tiene por rostro, una imagen con la expresión sonriente de la niña…

La niña le sonríe, y dice con su voz angelical…

-gacias…. Adio….-

La criatura mueve un poco su brazo izquierdo, y como si fuera liquido, se mueve volviendo a la forma de un brazo…

El policía le apunta de nuevo, pero una voz, su propia voz, sale de aquella criatura, diciendo

-ALTO…-

El policía la reconoce en seguida, aquella criatura había copiado su voz… y siguió apuntando…

Y la criatura, volvió a hablar usando la voz del policía…

-DEJALA… O SI NO…-

El policía volvió a disparar, pero las balas, al chocar con el cuerpo de aquella criatura, salieron disparadas hacia los lados, rompiendo a su paso los escaparates de ropa y un cristal del camión…

El policía dispara dos… tres… varias veces mas, siempre con el mismo resultado…

Hasta que el gatillo sonaba por la falta de municion, aquella criatura tomo la escopeta, de un golpe la separo del policía…

La miro, arrancándole la parte de la culata y el gatillo, quedándose en su mano solo con el cañon…

Lo miro, detenidamente, y de repente, empezó a ser devorado por el brazo, como si se hundiera dentro del mismo…

Aquella criatura en ese moemtno observo aquel lugar, y de repente, con la voz de la niña, le dijo al policía…

-gacias… Adio…-

Y en ese momento, como si de nada se tratara, corrió por la pared de el edificio, encajando sus pies en la pared para darle soporte…

El policía, al salir de la sorpresa, toma su radio, y dice

-Atension, aquí oficial ER1546, pidiendo refuerzos, extraña criatura humanoide de color negro, se presume armada, repito, se encuentra armada…-

El radio se escucha una mujer, quien dice

"de que diablos hablas Emerson, como que extraña criatura, acaso es un Nightmare?..."

-No lo se, central, solo se que es negra, y que tiene forma humanoide…-

"ok, enviaremos apoyo aéreo, espera ahí mientras tanto, protege a los civiles…"

La criatura observa la ciudad, como quien viera, desde las alturas, en búsqueda de algo…

De repente, una serie de palabras se vuelven a formar en el cristal de su rostro…

"Sujeto con ADN Redeyiano no encontrado en las cercanías, se busca punto de observación mas alto para búsqueda a nivel global…"

En ese momento, la criatura observa la ciudad, y su vista se detiene en la torre de transmisiones desde la cual el sistema Psiche se extiende a toda la ciudad…

La criatura observa aquella estructura, y a grandes y veloces saltos corre hacia aquella edificación, mientras, desde las alturas, un helicóptero la observa…

-Base, no lo van a creer, cual era la decripcion que dio Emerson de lo que vio?-

De la radio se escucha

"Extraña criatura humanoide de color negro, porque?"

-Pues eso es lo que es, no era broma…-

"Ok, recibimos instrucciones del ministerio de defensa, solo observen a la criatura, se han dispuesto Arbalester, digan en el momento que se detenga, por ningún motivo abran fuego, repito, solo observen, no habran fuego"

-Entendido base, no se abrirá fuego, la seguiremos de cerca-

La criatura se mueve de grandes saltos por la ciudad, hasta que llega a la gran torre…

De nuevo, usa sus poderosas patas para correr por la estructura vertical, hasta llegar a la cima…

Ya en ella, baja la cabeza, y un extraño pitido es emitido por su cabeza…

5 minutos después, en el ascensor, 2 arbalester, un CC y un AG salen, apuntado con sus armas de media distancia…

En eso, el CC habla…

-Oye Hector, como vez…-

El AG observa a aquella criatura, y dice

-No lo se, Charlie, pero a mi no me parece un Nightmare, como estas tu Laura….-

En ese momento, una voz femenina se escucha por los comunicadores

"Me acerco por el aire, al parecer no nos ha detectado, aconsejo suprimirlo y después ver que averiguamos"

-La vieja escuela, no Laura, matalos y después haz las preguntas- dice el sujeto en el CC

"Da igual, solo no dañen la estructuras, nada de granadas, quedo claro"

-Si capitán- dicen los 2 hombres al unisono…

En ese momento, desde el aire, una Valkiria ataca a la criatura con sus ametralladoras…

La criatura, sin moverse, recibe las ráfagas, las cuales de nueva cuenta no traspasan la armadura…

En ese momento, el CC corre, empuñando la espada mayor, pero la criatura se mueve, deteniéndola con las manos desnudas…

El sujeto trata de soltar su arma, pero la criatura es fuerte, por lo que suelta una de las manos, tratando de darle un tajo cruzado con los katares de su mano izquierda…

-CHARLIE, SULETALO, YO ATACARE…- se escucha de atrás de el, mientras el suelta el arma, su compañero, en AG dispara a media distancia a la criatura, mientras esta aun conserva la espada…

La criatura sigue emitiendo aquel pitido, su cola segmentada, de repente, se hace mas corta por un segmento, y de nuevo su brazo se convierte en un escudo, con el cual detiene la ráfaga del AG…

Incrédulo por aquella rápida metamorfosis, el Ag continua disparando, mientras que la Valkiria observa desde las alturas…

De repente, la espada del CC, que aun se encuentra en el brazo de la criatura, empieza a fundirse con aquel brazo, hasta que desaparece totalmente…

Y la Valkiria observa, desde las alturas, como un nuevo segmento de la cola desaparece, y u gran filo aparece en el brazo de aquella criatura…

Esta se mueve de forma zigzagueante, hasta estar frente del AG, y un nuevo fragmento de la cola desaparece, y el brazo, que antes fuese un escudo, ahora se convirtió en el cañon de una escopeta…

A quemarropa, el AG recibe el disparo, el cual lo deja inconciente, mientras el CC ataca con los katares, lero el filo del brazo derecho es usado para detener el ataque, mientras el izquiero apunta al casco del CC, y dispara…

Con la contusion, el sujeto sale volando por los aires, ante la mirada aterrorizada de la Valkiria, quien deja atrás la misión y dispara con sus misiles de contusion…

La criatura observa aquellos proyectiles, los cuales impactan, haciendo una gran nube de humo…

La valkiria, sobrevuela la humareda, en búsqueda de sus compañeros, cuando a gran velocidad, la criatura salta, tomandola de las alas, y obligándola a descender…

En el suelo, la criatura le apunta a la cabeza con el filo, cuando, aquel pitido se detiene…

En la cabeza se forman de nuevo palabras, y la Valkiria las lee…

"Sujeto Redeyiano encontrado, se inicia rastreo…"

La criatura observa a la Valkiria, deteniéndose en el area de las caderas…

La mano con filo de transforma de nuevo en una mano, mientras pone la mano escopeta en el rostro, y empieza a pasar su mano por las caderas de la Valkiria…

Ella se siente incomoda por aquella acción, hasta que la criatura se detiene, en los lanzadores de misiles en las caderas…

Como si fuera de liquido, su mano se extiende, absorviendo los lanzadores de misiles, al igual como lo hizo con la espada y la escopeta…

También absorbe, de la misma manera, las ametralladoras de los brazos, y de un fuerte giro, pone a la valkiria pecho abajo, y de la misma manera que lo hizo con las armas, aboserve las alas de la valkiria…

En ese momento, la criatura se levanta, apuntando a la cabeza de la valkiria con la escopeta, y se escucha la voz del policía…

-LEVANTE LAS MANOS…-

Ella entiende las palabras, se pone en una posición para no ser una amenaza para la criatura…

Observa de reojo a su compañero, el CC, con el cristal de su visor roto, tratando de preparar un nuevo ataque, y le dice por los comunicadores

-CHARLIE, HECTOR, TIRENSE AL SUELO Y LEVANTEN LAS MANOS

El CC dice

-Jefa, pero…-

-QUE NO ESCUCHASTE, ES UNA ORDEN DE TU CAPITANA, AL SUELO Y LAS MANOS ARRIBA…-

En ese momento, la criatura se puso en la orilla de aquella plataforma…

La capitana lo observa, y dice

-Quien eres, dime, si me entiendes, quien eres…-

Y en ese momento, la criatura la ve, con aquel visor de cristal, y una voz femenina, se escucha… diciendo…

-Arubak Elenstern-

Y al final, la voz de la niña

-gacias… Adio…-

Y se deja caer, cayendo al vacio de aquella torre

Observando el firmamento, un nuevo segmento de su cola desaparece, y de repente, un par de alas, idénticas a las de la Valkiria, aparecen en su espalda…

Y los propulsores se encienden, y la criatura vuela lejos de aquella ciudad, en búsqueda de su obsjetivo, mientras la Capitana Laura la observa partir, sin saber que secreto acaba de escaparse de sus manos…

Mientras, 2 dias después, la nave que transporta a Hanzo y el resto del equipo llega a su destino, la zona de entrenamiento numero 46, "La Barraca"… el sitio donde los Arbalester ya instruidos se encuentran para prepararse para sus misiones…

Ok, espero les halla gustado el cap., pensé que ya no escribiría, luego les explicare porque, pero es un gusto descubrir que esto si es parte de mi vida, y si es un gusto mio, see ya


	16. Chapter 16

Arbalester, cap. 16… Boys be boys, girls be wilds….

Aun en penumbras, aquella sombra camina por aquel desvencijado lugar…

Herrumbe solo queda de lo que fuese una edificación…

Mientras, aquella figura oscura camina por los pútridos pasillos… hasta llegar a una gran sala…

En ese lugar, 2 superficies de metal oxidado con un cristal roto se observan…

La criatura pasea por aquel lugar, mientras imágenes pasan por su mente…

Imágenes de su pasado….

Un niño, de escasos meses, caminando de forma muy torpe… un niño con ojos rojos, cuales rubies, y un par de manos tratando de recibirlo…

-Kanesh, kanesh, lividor carenachsrenich… Reiki….-

El niño extiende los brazos, feliz, mientras lucha por no caer en su camino…

Algo de interferencia mientras el video corre en el visor de aquella criatura, y se ve al niño en brazos, mientras toma pecho de su madre, quien lo observa en primera persona…

En ese momento, la madre voltea a ver a aquella figura que la observa, y le dice

-Reiki… saranoth curiel Arubak Elenstern…. Reiki…- y dice esto, mostrando al niño…

La mujer, en ese momento, la mujer tose un poco, y un hilo de sangre sale de su boca….

La mujer observa aquel pequeño manchon, y trata de borrar la mancha de su mano, lavándola con agua…

La imagen cambia, a un sujeto, muy parecido a Hanzo, pero mayor, de unos 30 años, moviento algo de maquinaria, pequeñas partes y soldaduras…

En ese momento, el niño juega con lo que parece una pelota hecha de luz, que rebota por las paredes, sin romper nada mientras el niño gatea de forma juguetona…

En ese momento, se escucha el sonido de algo cayendo y rompiéndose, el hombre corre hacia donde el sonido se escucha, y solo voces se escuchan…

-Rariltich crenoka, rari merochande… Lina… Creno trenachoru…-

-Luneri Grandircrena –

-GRANITI… GRANITTI… DRENOSH CORONECH… JE, DRENOCHS RETCON….-

Lalina… lalina…-

Y una nueva interferencia se observa…

La imagen se borra, y aquella figura se acurruca en una esquina…

Mientras su visor se apaga, una frase se revela por ultimo en el visor…

-Reiki… saranoth curiel Arubak Elenstern…. Reiki…-

(Reiki…. Lo recordaras Epsilon Fenix… Reiki…)

Y aquella criatura duerme, y mientras duerme, aquella cola, que durante algún tiempo perdiera segmentos y longitud, empieza a hacer se mas larga…

El tiempo ha pasado en otro lugar, donde después de un viaje de 6 dias, la nave que transporta a Kasuki y compañía, al fin llega a la Barraca…

Jack baja con 2 grandes maletas en los brazos, mientras que Minory, Aura y Hanzo solo salen…

Hanzo en ese momento, trae una extraña bandana roja en su frente, sin que nadie recuerde haberlo visto antes con aquella prenda

Atrás de ellos, también cargando maletas, se encuentran Rafael, Rei y Kratos….

-Diablos, Hanzo, donde dejaron sus maletas, o piensas vivir todo el tiempo con la misma ropa- dice algo contrariado Kratos, mientras trata de cargar 2 maletas bastante bultosas

En ese momento, Kasuki y Ximena salen, tampoco cargan nada, y les dice

-Vaya, así que Ichigomi, Fanerth y Lain descubrieron como manipular la Datramateria, pensé que tendría que darles esa lección después, pero me alegra saber que al menos 3 leyeron el manual…-

En ese momento, Rafael dice

-Manual, que acaso había un manual…-

Y Rei le dice

-Si, bobo, no recuerdas el libro que le diste a tu mama para que no fastidiara con que arreglaras la pata coja de la mesa…-

-Ahhh… ese manual…-

En ese momento, Kasuki les dice a ambos…

-ASÍ… QUE DEJARON… EL MANUAL DE SU ARBALESTER… EL TRABAJO DE TANTOS Y TANTOS CIENTIFICOS… EN LA PATA COJA DE UNA MESA…-

Rei sintió el aire frio que solo podía provocarle su mentor, y dijo…

-No…. Solo Rafael… yo seria incapaz de hacer eso con tan importante trabajo, sensei…-

-Me alegra Rei, al menos tu si le das importancia a las cosas, y donde esta el manual?...-

Y antes de que Rei pueda decir algo, Rafael habla…

-Pues se le mojo en el baño por dejarlo en el suelo, y su madre, pensando que era una de esas revistas sucias que su hermano suele olvidar en el baño, pues…-

-QUE DIJISTE….STORM… QUE DIABLOS…- resumbo por toda la escuela, mientras Rafael y Rei temblaban de miedo ante la ira de su mentor…

En ese momento, Ximena toma el hombro de Kasuki y le dice

-Tranquilo, Kasu oni chan, ellos siempre serán ellos…-

Kasuki toma un poco de aire, y dice

-Bien, aliniense..-

Todos toman lugar en línea mientras Kasuki habla…

-Bien, ya no serán mocosos, ahora, son mis soldados, yo, Kasuki, desde este momento dejo de ser su sensei, ahora tomo el cargo que tenia antes, soy el capitán de su brigada, ahora, el nombre clave de nuestro equipo será…. Nightshade…-

Y en ese momento, Kratos dice…

-Nightshade?... porque a los capitanes les gusta poner nombres en ingles…-

Rafael pone cara de pensamiento, y dice

-No se, pero a mi me gusta… Nightshade… se oye misterioso, jeje…-

-Aurion, Dorado, compórtense, aun no termino de hablar, recuerden, ahora soy SU capitán, por lo tanto, deben de referirse a mi como Capitan, de acuerdo…-

-SI CAPITAN…- dicen todos al unisono, inclusive Ximena…

Kasuki aun no reacciona a la voz de Ximena llamándolo capitán, cuando Abraham llega…

Le da algo a Kasuki, y este lo recibe, diciendo…

-Bien tropa, al decir el nombre, pasen al frente, les dare su insignia y su clave… Aura Fanerth…-

Aura da un paso adelante, y Kasuki dice

-Desde ahora, seras NS 03…-

-Si Capitan…- dice mientras que Kasuki arroja un haz de luz a su gautlet…

-Ximena Lillium…-

-Si capitán- dice Ximena, con toda la marcialidad de la que es capaz…

De nuevo, Kasuki ilumina su Gautlet con aquella luz y dice

-Desde ahora, seras NS 05-

Ximena se siente muy feliz, y Kasuki continua..

-Rei Storm… NS 07… Rafael Dorado, NS 04… Jack Zangief… NS 06… Hanzo Ichigomi, NS 08… Kratos Aurion, NS 09… Minory lain… NS 02…-

Todos se quedan preguntando sobre aquella luz que el dirige hacia los Gautlets de cada uno y Kasuki dice

-Bien, yo, Kasuki Tsugomi, sere NS 01… ahora, a cada uno lo he iluminado con ese haz de luz, esto es para cambiar su Arbalester de entrenamiento, ahora tienen uno real, armado y funcional, así que tomen estos 3 dias para familiarizarse con su traje….-

-ESTE ES UNO REAL… EN SERIO, LA COSA VERDADERA..- dice Hanzo, con los ojos encendidos por la felicidad…

Kasuki observa la ilusión en su rostro, y dice…

-Pues si no me crees, porque no lo descubres por ti mismo, todos, activen su arbalester… YA….-

En ese momento, todos activan la gema azul de su gautlet, y una corriente de materia los cubre…

El arbalester, el real, una pieza de ingeniería humana verdadera, ahora cubre sus cuerpos…

En ese momento, Minory grita…

-AAAHHHH-

Hanzo, quien no entiende que le pasa, le dice

-Que pasa Minory, acaso pasa algo malo con tu Traje…-

-Es que… es que… ESTA FRIO,, SE SIENTE RARO… ES ALGO COMO METAL TOCANDO MI CUERPO…-

-Metal, no entiendo, se ve normal, yo, por ejemplo…-

Y en ese momento, Hanzo lo siente también, y dice

-es verdad, siento como si solo tuviera el traje, sin nada mas que el traje… donde… DONDE SE FUE MI ROPA…-

Los chicos y las chicas empiezan a sentir aquella sensación, y Kasuki dice

-Claro que no están desnudos, no del todo, debajo de la armadura tienen un traje simbiótico, este se adhiere a su cuerpo, para aumentar la sincronización, y aumentar sus habilidades, hasta ahora no habían tenido mas experiencia que el proyector, por eso les tomo por sorpresa la sensación…-

Y Rafael, pensando un poco dice

-Pues a mi esta cosa me esta dando comezón en…-

- NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR LA SANTA PARTE QUE TE DA COMEZON RAFAEL…- dice Aura, tratando de evitar que los pulcros oídos de Ximena se contaminen con las palabras de Rafael…

Kasuki rie bastante, algo raro en el sensei, pareciera como que el ser capitán le alegraba el dia…

Y la sorpresa de todos, la dio Ximena, quien ahora vestia el traje de AG, Ninja, tal como lo había pedido…

A Kasuki le había costado trabajo, pero pareciera que los altos mandos harian lo que fuera porque el fuera el capitán de aquel grupo, y el había amenazado con dejar el proyecto si no le cumplían aquel pedido, y así se había hecho…

Minory, observo en ese momento, el traje de Hanzo, y dijo en sus adentros…

(al fin, yo sere un angel, y tu…)

-Minori…. Minori…- le dijo la tierna voz de Ximena, quien trata de que ella le vea…

Minori sale de sus pensamientos, mientras Ximena le dice

-Que te pasa, te perdiste de la nada, como si estuvieras viendo algo en tu mente…-

Minori observa como la cara de Ximena trata de descubrir lo que piensa, y sonríe lo mas falsa que puede, diciendo…

-No… no pasa nada, solo… que me esta costando trabajo acostumbrarme, es todo…-

-Ju…- dice una no tan convencida Ximena… mientras Aura piensa…

(Ya me imagino que estas pensando y ni creas que te dare la oportunidad…)

En ese momento, Kasuki dice

-Bueno, como somos un equipo mixto, no se puede dormir todo el grupo en la misma habitación, así que hice los arreglos para que tuvieran barracas contiguas, lo escencial en estos 3 dias es que se vean como un equipo mas unido, así que dediquen este tiempo en conocerse, y sincronizarse, eso sera clave en la misión, de acuerdo, los vere a todos en la mañana, arreglen sus cosas, este será a partir de mañana su nuevo hogar…-

-SI SEÑOR…- responde de nuevo al unisono…

El tiempo pasa, las chicas y los chicos, cada quien en su habitación…

En la habitación de los chicos, la cosa es simple…

-PIDO LA LITERA DE ARRIBA…- dice Rafa, mientras que Hanzo y Jack se ven un poco extraños, y dice Hanzo…

-La de abajo, o la de arriba…-

-Me da igual, la que quieras darme- dice Jack, mientras que ven la imagen de Rei y Rafa peleando por la cama de arriba…

En ese momento, Kasuki les dice

-Ya basta, Rafael, tu la litera de arriba de mi litera, Rei, tu la de Aurion, esta bien…-

-Pero yo quería…- trata de decir Kratos, pero al momento es callado por la mirada fría de Kasuki…

Mientras, en el cuarto de las chicas…

Minory arregla su cama con el cobertor, y saca una foto de ella y Hanzo, y dice

-Mira Ximena, esta fue después de nuestro primer duelo de parejas contra Rafa y Rei, a poco no me veo lindísima al lado de Hanzo…-

-Wow… pero tu siempre te ves linda Minori, aunque, esa falda no te queda… te ves…-

-Gorda…- termina la frase Aura, ante la mirada de furia de Minori…

-Sabes, Ximena, Hanzo me dijo como le decían a Aura en la escuelaaaa…- dijo, con tono de sorna, mientras que Aura decía…

-NO… TE… ATREVAS… LAIN…-

-Que no me atreva a que… chica tabla…-

Y Ximena le dijo a Aura…

-En verdad te decían así en la escuela, Aura…-

Aura toma un poco de aliento, y dice

-Pues si, no es la gran cosa, como fui la que se desarrollo mas al final.. pues muchas amigas me decían así…-

-Pues vaya amiguitas tenias, al menos puedo decir que ahora tienes una linda figura, muy femenina, no que yo…- dice Ximena, mientras que Aura la baraza y dice

-Pero aun eres peque, ya veras que pronto creceras y tendras a mas de uno tras tus huesitos, jeje… solo es cuestión de ser pasiente, como yo…-

-En serio fuiste pasiente…- le dice Ximena, y antes de que conteste, Minori le dice

-Si, bastante, imaginate que llego un dia con 1 paquete de pañuelos en el bra, que pasciencia, Fanerth…-

Aura hizo como si aquel comentaqrio no le importase, pero en sus adentros pensaba…

(Hanzo, mañana.. voy a enterrarte vivo, te lo juro…)

En ese mismo momento, en el cuarto de los chicos, que ya se encuentra con las luces apagadas

Mientras un extraño escalofrio recorre la medula de Hanzo, se escucha la voz de Kratos diciendo…

-WACALA, A QUIEN DIABLOS LE HUELEN LOS PIES ASÍ?...-

-Lo siento..- se escucha una voz en la oscuridad…

-QUIEN DIABLOS ERES?- dice Kratos, mientras su voz se escucha con el claro tono de nariz tapada…

-Nunca lo sabras, jajajajaja…- resuena de nuevo aquella voz, y la de Rafael se escucha…

-Ya Rei, sabemos que eres tu, ve y usa tu talco….-

-Diablos Rafa, siempre le quitas la diversión a las cosas…- se escucha, mientras que rei baja de su litera y sale de la habitación…

Hanzo aprovecha esa débil luz, para buscar en su Gautlet aquella tela que usara durante el dia como una bandana, recordando las palabras de Iris, antes de partir…

Flashback…

"Quiero que me hagas otra promesa…" le decía Iris, mientras que Hanzo deica…

-Promesa, cual promesa?...-

"Esta es muy especial, quiero… no se por donde empezar…"

-Pues… por el principio seria bueno…-

"Payaso… en fin, ahora partiras, y seras un Arbalester… en la historia antigua, se decía que las princesas escogían a un caballero entre todos, para que las custodiara…"

-Si, he escuchado eso, que pretendes decirme?-

Iris se ruborizo un poco, y dijo…

"Hanzo, yo, la Princesa Iris, te elijo mi caballero"

-QUE QUE?...- dice Hanzo, mas que sorprendido…- pero… yo no creo ser el adecuado, apenas estoy en entrenamiento… no se si…-

"Mira, a partir de mañana, seras un Arbalester verdadero, y eres gentil, listo, valiente, todo lo que una princesa quisiera en su protector, y algún dia, si necesito de tu ayuda, quiero que sin importar nada, vendrás a ayudarme, de acuerdo…"

Hanzo lo piensa un poco, y dice

-De acuerdo, sere tu protector…-

"Así no se vale, debes de decirlo con convicción… debes de decir Lady Iris, yo, Hanzo Ichigomi, prometo que nada ni nadie la lastimara, de acuerdo?"

-Ok… ok… Yo, Hanzo Ichigomi, prometo que nada ni nadie te lastimara… lo hice, y siempre cumplo mis promesas…-

"Gracias,… ahora me siento mas segura, jeje…"

Y en ese momento, un lino con unas letras se apareció en la parte frontal de la cámara de Iris, Hanzo no entendía quella acción, y en ese momento, iris le dijo

"Yo hice ese pañuelo, el caballero, para recordar su juramento, siempre portaba el pañuelo de su dama en sus batallas como símbolo de su promesa, quiero, quiero… que lo portes tu…"

Hanzo no entendía aquel detalle, pero el pañuelo, era mas bien una bandana, de color rojo, y en una orilla, las iniciales I. L. estaban tejidas…

Fin del Flashback…

Ahora Hanzo, quien estaba obligado por su promesa, se repetía, que nada ni nadie, llegaría a lastimar a Iris…

Mientras las lunas iluminan el cielo nocturno, aquella criatura, con su cola totalmente regenerada, sale de aquella derruida cueva…

Un segmento de nuevo desaparece, y las alas vuelven a aparecer en su espalda, continuando así su viaje hacia aquello que busca, mientras que de nuevo, aquellas palabras aparecen en su visor…

-Reiki… saranoth curiel Arubak Elenstern…. Reiki…-

(Reiki…. Lo recordaras Epsilon Fenix… Reiki…)

Bien, fin del cap. 16, espero les haya gustado, al fin la batalla se acerca, jejey créanme, les encantara, see ya


	17. Chapter 17

Arbalester…Cap. 17…Pagando el costo…

Mientras el desierto queda atrás de su vuelo, aquella criatura avanza de forma constante por la superficie…

Vuela bajo, dejando tras de si una estela de polvo producto de el viento que arroja al moverse…

De repente, se detiene, las alas tras de si se vuelve liquidas, incorporándose a su cuerpo…

Se mueve detrás de una roca, observando aquel lugar… la base militar conocida como "La Barraca"…

Una luz roja aparece en su visor, mientras que observa aquel lugar…

De repente, la luz desaparece, y observa el firmamento…

5 dias han pasado, y el equipo de exploración, ha partido…

En otro punto del planeta, una nave de transporte desciende…

La compuerta de abordaje se abre, y 9 Arbalesters armados bajan…

Kasuki, con su traje Samurai, es el primero, observa las cercanías, mientras ordena a sus tropas a bajar con la mano…

Cuando el ultimo arbalester bajo, el transportador elevo el vuelo, mientras los soldados corrian hacia una roca

Cuando Kasuki observo que la nave estaba a salvo, presiona un botón en la base derecha del cuello, y el casco se contrae, dejándole ver su rostro…

En ese momento, los demás hacen lo mismo…

Xime, Minori, Aura, Jack, Rei, Rafael, Hanzo, Kratos se muestran, mientras que Kasuki les dice

-Bien hombre…-

-Hey…- dice Ximena, molesta por la expresión…

Kasuki resopla un poco, y dice

-Ok ok… Bien soldados, aquí empieza todo, esta misión tendrá una duración de 3 dias, debemos tomar datos de esta zona…-

En ese momento, Kasuki presiona un par de botones de su gautlet, incorporado a la armadura, y un holograma de un mapa global aparece, de repente, varios acercamientos, hasta que una zona aparece enmarcada en rojo…

-Bien, esta zona es en la que nos encontramos, es una zona a la que llamaremos el lago fantasma..-

Kratos, quien aun no entiende de donde sacan esos nombre, dice

-Lago Fantasma, pero… solo veo desierto aquí capitán…-

-Cierto, pero parece que al segundo dia llegaremos a un lago extraño, el cual se filtra y sale a la superficie constantemente, debido a la marea de las 3 lunas que asolan en esta area, por eso recibe ese nombre…-

Jack, quien no dejaba de aprovechar ese tipo de situaciones, dice

-Las lunas de Neo Gaia son de características magneticas muy diversas, por lo cual las mareas tienden a ser irregulares en todas las zonas del planeta, dependiendo la o las lunas presentes en la zona, por eso este lugar es un punto ciego, cierto sensei?-

-Cierto- dice kasuki, mientras continua explicando- este lugar, y la reunión de esas lunas,c rea un punto ciego en los sistemas satelitales, tenemos datos de terreno, pero nada bajo este suelo puede ser observado, así que este lugar es un nido propicio para nightmares… sin ojos que los vean, ellos han crecido en numero… incluso…-

En ese momento, kasuki callo, no sabia que hacer, continuar era develar secretos del ejercito, pero, dejarles sin toda la información, sin duda los pondrá en peligro

Así, quedecidio abrir aquel archivo, y ellos lo vieron…

-Esto, es un Phantom, la evolución de los Nightmares…-

Ellos ven la foto borrosa de un Tiger Claw color blanco,dentro de un campo Psiche notoriamente activado…

Ellos no podían creerlo, un campo Psiche, y un Nightmare dentro, aquello era…

Hanzo lo observo, y pensó en Iris…

Ella trabajaba dia y noche, encerrada en aquella habitación, con tal de proteger a las personas… y su sacrificio, al final, seria inútil…

En ese momento, observo aquel trozo de tela, que se había puesto sobre el brazo del arbalester…

Y se dijo

(Nadie…nadie te hara daño…)

-Hanzo…- una voz le saca de sus pensamientos…

Aura, quien aun no entiende como cada vez es mas frecuente la perdida de Hanzo en su mundo, se pregunta su comportamiento

Hanzo observa los ojos tristes de Aura, y comprende que ella en verdad esta triste por el…

Se quedan viendo, por instantes largo, y de repente, Aura dice

-Hanzo, y ese pañuelo?-

Hanzo, comprendiendo la duda de Aura, le dice

-Si… si… es que, veras, una amiga me lo dio como un amuleto de buena suerte…-

-Amuleto, dices, acaso… te o dio Minori…-

Hanzo iba a contestar, pero Minori se adelanto

-Claro que no, si yo lo hubiera hecho, seguro que estaría mas lindo el bordado, pensé que era tuyo Fanerth…-

-Así que piensas que tejes mejor que yo, cierto, Lain…- dice Aura

-No lo pienso, SE QUE LO HAGO MEJOR… MANOS TORPES…- dice Minori, mientras que Aura ve la oportunidad y le dice

-Pues ni que lo digas, ya se que tu no piensas, lo bueno es que lo aceptas, boba…-

-Gorda…-

-Celosa-

-Payasa…-

-Te huelen los pies…-

-Plana…-

Y ellas seguían en su discusión, Hanzo se acerco a Ximena, y le dice

-Oye, que les paso a esas 2, acaso discutieron por algo…-

Ximena, que aun no comprende ese comportamiento, dice

-Ni idea, tiene así desde el dia que llegamos al campamento, hasta llegaron a esconderse la ropa interior…-

En ese momento, Kratos, que escucha eso, dice

-Se escondieron la ropa, y…. se podría saber donde?... digo, solo para ayudarlas en su pleito…-

Ximena le dirige una mirada fría y le dice

-Si, claro…. Pervertido…-

-A CALLAR…- ordena Kasuki, quien ve de forma muy molesta a Aura y a Minori – no se que les pasa, ustedes 2 eran la voz de la razón de este grupo, y ahora, cuando mas temple y enteresa deberían de mostrar, se comportan como un par de niñas que se pelean por una paleta, por Dios, este lugar es caso de vida o muerte, el tiempo es preciso, así que compórtense, o las regreso a casa…-

En ese momento, Rafael, entendiendo un poco el motivo de la pelea, le dice a Hanzo

-Ahí te hablan paletita… jeje que suerte tienen los que no se bañan…-

Hanzo, quien aun no agarra el hilo de las bromas, continua extrañado de el comportamiento de ambas…

Kasuki sigue reprendiendo a ambas chicas, cuando, desesperada, minori prepara sus propulsores…

-Lo entiendo capitán, pero no ahí tiempo que perder en sermones, será mejor que me ponga a observar el lugar-

-Lain, aun no termino de hablar contigo- dice Kasuki, cuando Minori, molesta, se lanza al vuelo…

Minori aun no comprende aquel comportamiento de Aura, ella quería acercarse a Hanzo, si tan solo le dejara explicar lo que paso ese dia, seguro que ella entendería sus razones…

Pero era tan terca, casi tanto como ella, comprendía que solo trataba de protegerlo, la situación en la que se despidieron, fue…

En ese momento, cuando mas entrada estaba en sus pensamientos, la voz de Hanzo se escucho

-MINORI…ARRIBA….-

Pero era demasiado tarde… pensando en otra cosa que no era su labor, Minori no observo aquel Razor peak que volo por las alturas…

El Nightmare, con forma de un gran halcón ataco en picada, Minori, quien observo como aquel animal atacaba, alcanzo a reaccionar, pero aunque evito el daño letal, su casco y ala se dañaron, por lo que empezó a caer a una velocidad alarmante…

Kasuki observo, como, desde el aire, una parvada de Razors se aproximaba…

Entre ellos, 3 Razors blancos se podían ver…

-DIABLOS, TODOS, CUBRANSE, SON PHANTOMS…-

Mientras, en tro lado, un par de gafas iluminadas por una pantalla de computador se ven, y aquella voz que irrumpiera secretamente en la reunión de las 8, dijo

-Vaya, un peon a caído, en cuanto se acaben, será Jaque al rey, jeje…-

Mientras tanto, Minoi se desplomaba por el aire…

Hanzo, sin pensar en lo peligroso que era salir mientras los razors volaban en la zona, la voz de Kasuki se escucho

-ICHIGOMI, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, CUBRETE…-

Pero Hanzo no podía obedecer, a esa velocidad y altura, Minori saldría muy lastimada…

Viendo que no podría alcanzarla a su velocidad, encendio los retros de sus botas para saltar… se lanzo como quien trata de tomar un balón, estirándose todo lo que podía, mientras Minori intentaba ganar altura…

En eso, uno de los propulsores de Minori se encendio, muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para que ganara algo de altura, lo suficiente para que Hanzo, en pleno vuelo, la tomara…

Ambos cayeron, Minori en brazos de Hanzo, hanzo intento caer de pie, a la velocidad de Minori, tratar de rodar era peligroso, y al aterrizar con su pie izquierdo, lo sintió…

Un dolor frio, de su tobillo forzándose al extremo, mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio y sin dejar caer a Minori…

En eso, varios Razors se acercaron a ellos, Hanzo no podía alcanzar sus armas con Minori en brazos, cuando…

-al suelo tontos…- se escucho a la distancia

Hanzo abrazo a Minori mientras se tiraba al suelo, y la ráfaga de Rei y Jack no se dejo esperar…

Los Razors, enfocados en Hanzo y Minori, no reaccionaron ante la metralla cruzada de Rei y Jack…

Cayeron algunos razors, mientras que los Phantoms observan todo desde las alturas…

En ese momento, Kasuki corre y dice

-DIABLOS, ESTAN BIEN, ICHIGOMI, LAIN?-

Hanzo siente un ligero frio recorriendo su tobillo, pero no dijo nada…

-Tranquilo capitán, estamos bien, solo se daño un poco la armadura de Minory, pero creo que no se lastimo…-

Jack es el primero en llegar al lugar, Minory, un poco mareada por los giros dados durante la caída, trata de incorporarse, pero es la mano de Jack la que la ayuda a estar de pie…

Jack, al ver que Minori esta bien, le ofrece la mano a Hanzo, y este la toma, pero al apoyarse para levantarse, observa algo extraño en el movimiento, pero decide guardar silencio sobre ello

Hanzo se sacude un poco el polvo, en ese momento, Kasuki llega y le dice

-IDIOTA, NO QUIERO HEROES, ENTIENDES, SI ALGUIEN CAE POR SU PROPIA ESTUPIDEZ, LE DEJAMOS, ENTIENDES ICHIGOMI…-

Kasuki se voltea en ese momento, pensando que todo se había entendido, se había escuchado duro, pero así era eso…

En ese momento, la voz de Hanzo se escucho, diciendo…

-NO…-

Kasuki escucho ese tono, era un claro desafio, y encarando de frente a Hanzo, le dice

-QUE DIJISTE… ICHIGOMI, RECUERDA, SOY TU SUPERIOR, NO SOMOS IGUALES, YO SOY TU CAPITAN, Y ME DEBES RESPETO, MIS ORDENES SON LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE AQUÍ, ENTIENDES…-

Hanzo, sin dejarse amedrentar, le dice

-Si, si sus ordenes son abandonar a amigos en batalla, son la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, así que que quede claro… capitán… si tiene la minima idea de que yo abandonare a alguien que puede ser salvado, siga su misión, y…. AGREGUEME EN LA FILA DE LOS CADAVERES…-

Todos se quedaron incrédulos ante aquel desafio, Hanzo la mayoría de las veces se comportaba como alguien timido y sumiso, pero, en aquel momento, se ponía a la par de Kasuki…

Y eso le hizo recordar a Aura, los tiempos de la niñez…

Hanzo, quien siempre era despistado y gentil, una vez, cuando un tipo que no entendió el significado de un no de parte de Aura, se encendio en furia…

Recuerda esa expresión en su rostro, su ira, como, sin importar que ellos fueran mas y mas grandes, se dispuso a pelear, uno por uno, recibiendo golpe tras golpe, pero siempre enfocado, en uno a la vez..

Termino muy mal, y cuando ella le pregunto el porque había peleado así, por ella, el dijo, sonriendo…

-Esta es… por una de las tantas que te debo….-

Sonrio, entendiendo lo que eso significaba, Hanzo, sin importar con quien o contra quien estuviera, siempre hacia las cosas correctas, no importaba si era despistado, o tonto, el era fuerte, en su forma extraña de serlo, el no era el niño lloron con quien ella jugaba, poco a poco se convertía en un hombre, y ella, esperaba también convertirse, algún dia, en una mujer…

Entendió, en ese momento, que no debía entrometerse entre el y Minori, después de todo, el podría levantarse, y salir mas fuerte de lo que fuera…

Kasuki, por su parte, vio aquel semblante, sin miedo, de Hanzo, y se recordó a si mismo, antes de que su labor perdiera sentido…

Y en su mente, una palabra se formo….

(Tsubaki)…

Y recordó aquel dia, cuando algo similar había pasado…

Flashback…

Un lugar, parecido, un escuadron, un capitán, y Kasuki…

El trataba de disuadir a su capitán, de un peligro latente….

-Capitan, por favor, entienda, eso es…-

La voz de una mujer se escucho de una armadura Valkiria…

-Kasuki, por favor, olvidalo, no es para tanto, solo es una probabilidad de 20%, es casi nula, entiendes…-

Y el capitán de su unidad, un hombre recto y frio le dijo

-Escuchaste tonto, ella dice que nada pasara, así que olvidalo, vuelve a tu labor, y esta vez, no te descuides…-

-Pero…- trato de balbucear, cuando el capitán dice

-Si sigues así, creeme, en cuanto lleguemos a la central, pediré una marcial para ti por desacato, entendiste, Tsugomi?-

El inetnto hacer algo, cuando los brazos de aquella Valkiria lo tomaron de la cintura, y le pidió, con aquellos ojos que pudo ver a travez del visor de la armadura, aquellos ojos suplicantes.. que lograron calmar la ira de Kasuki…

Fin del flashback

Kasuki no podía sino aceptar esa faceta de Hanzo, sin importarle nada, aun cuando su sueño o su libertad se vieran truncados, el no abandonaría a nadie, a nadie…

Miro a Ximena, quien veía la escena atemorizada, y ella, juro, por un instante, que Kasuki lloro por detrás del visor…

Minori camino un poco, Hanzo la observo, y dijo

-Minori, espera….-

Minori no entendía lo que pasaba, se detuvo, y Hanzo se quedo observando la espalda de Minori, y dijo

-Capitan, necesito 2 horas…-

Kasuki, aun tratando de oírse severo, le dice

-2 Horas, Para que?-

-El aleronde Minori tiene daños-

Minori observa su diagrama, y dice

-Tranquilo Hanzo, solo es una ruptura del ala, nada de cuidado, puedo continuar, eso dice la computadora-

-Minori, yo se mucho de todos los Arbalester, tal vez la computadora diga que el daño no es grave, pero yo se que los alerones dependen de un equilibrio muy exacto, y esa ruptura pondría en peligro tu vida, se que es una posibilidad pequeñoa, pero, mientras esa exista…-

Y Kasuki, al escuchar aquello, recordó aquel pasaje de su vida… pensó detenidamente, y al final, dijo

-Ichigomi… tienes 1 hora….-

En fin, este es el fin del cap. 17, espero les guste, ya los protagonistas están hasta las narices de lodo, jeje

El siguiente cap., también les gustara espero, see ya


	18. Chapter 18

[i][b]Arbalester…Cap. 18… Arreglando lo que se rompió…[/b][/i]

Ciudad Eden…

Una alarma suena en el centro de vigilancia, mientras que uno de los comandantes a cargo sale de su privado…

La alerta se escucha en toda la sala, mientras que el se dirige a su puesto…

[b]-QUE DIABLOS PASA… RASTREADORES, INFORMEN…-[/b]

Uno de los encargados de radar le dice

[b]-Capitan, un caso extraño, acabamos de detectar un objeto volador no identificado en la zona 725-1474…-[/b]

El capitán escucha aquerllas palabras y dice

[b]-objeto volador, algún Nightmare acaso…-[/b]

[b]-No señor, el objeto es metalico… los radares determinaron que es un objeto metalico, pero no se comporta como alguna maquina, y no solo eso, que a medida que avanza, la forma de ese objeto a cambiado contantemente…-[/b]

El capitán no entiende aquellas palabras y dice

[b]-Cambiado…. Acaso quieres decir que ha evolucionado, o algo parecido…-[/b]

El encargado del radar saca unas imágenes difusas de un cuerpo humaniode alado y dice

[b]-Si, aquí esta el scaneo de radar de hacer 20 minutos….-[/b]

De repente, otra imagen, conservando la forma humanoide, pero con alas mas delgadas y con un frente mas acorde para romper resistencia al viento…

[b]-De repente, como si nada, su cuerpo muto, y alcanzo una velocidad de mach 1-[/b]

[b]-Mach 1, en una zona como esa, es imposible, los cristales en el aire despedazarían a cualquier cosa que no fuera una valkiria….-[/b]

El encargado del radar termino diciendo…

[b]-Y esto es lo que paso cuando mandamos un caza a investigar…-[/b]

En ese momento, se ve un video de la cámara de un caza (robot voladores en forma de aeronaves usados para investigación en lugares agrestes a la vida humana)

La imagen muestra a una criatura negra alada, con una cola mediana, volando a baja altura…

El caza incrementa la velocidad, y de repente, cuando lo tiene a foco, dispara…

De repente, como si intuyera eso, de los hombros de la criatura salen placas gruesas, que le permiten un frenado inmediato, el caza pasa de largo a la criatura, la cual se acerca por arriba, y cuando la tiene al alcance, de sus pies aparecen cargadores de misiles parecidos a los de las Valkirias, los cuales son disparados, y el caza cae…

Como ultima escena, el caza observa como su atacante pierde un segmento de su cola, y como si fuera de masa, se convierte en una copia exacta del caza…

El comandante observa el video, y dice

[b]-Despues de ese cambio…. La criatura alcanzo el mach 3… no tenemos ninguna nave que pueda alcanzar esa velocidad en ese lugar…-[/b]

El capitán observa el cambio tan rápido de esa criatura, y dice

[b]-Cual es su dirección…-[/b]

El ordenador teclea algunos datos, y dice

[b]-La única cosa significativa en ese rumbo… es el lago fantasma….-[/b]

El comandante no es tonto… y sabe que en ese lugar… algo esta pasando….

[b]-rapido, usen cualquier canal, necesito establecer contacto con el Capitan Tsugomi, del equipo de exploración del lago fantasma…-[/b]

En ese momento, el ordenador le dice

[b]-Es imposible, cualquier intento de comunicación es cortado por interferencia magnetica, ellos están ahora en un punto ciego, a menos que vayamos personalmente, no ahí nadie que les informe de la amenaza…-[/b]

Y mientras el comandante siente su frustración, en las cercanías del lago fantasma…

Hanzo se encuentra rodeado de circuitos y piezas de metal, tratando de sujetar y soldar algunos cables con la ayuda de Jack, mientras que en otro punto, se encuentran las 3 chicas, Ximena, Aura y Minori…

Mientras que Aura y Ximena visten sus armaduras, Minori usa un jersey deportivo y unos pantaloncillos cortos, ante la mirada burlona de Ximena…

[b]-Vaya que tienes suerte, Minori san… cuando Hanzo te pidió que te quitaras la armadura para repararla, te pusiste roja roja, jajajajaja…-[/b]

Minori, bastante apenada de la situación, voltea a otro punto y dice

[b]-Y como no querías que me apenara, digo, con eso de que este escuadron esta tan lleno de hombres, y con lo de que la armadura se pone desnuda… como iba a saber que tendría que quitármela en algún momento, digo, no llegas frente a una chica y le pides que se desnude, o si?...-[/b]

Aura siente un poco de gozo ante la actual situación de Minori, pero intenta verse fría y le dice

[b]-Lo bueno es que Hanzo es tan despistado con sus cosas, que se le olvido sacar parte de su ropa del Gautlet, que si no….-[/b]

Y en ese momento, Ximena no soporta la oportunidad y dice

[b]-SERIAS UN FILETITO DESNUDO EN MEDIO DE UNA JAURIA DE LOBOS… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-[/b]

Y en ese momento, la mente de Minori crea una imagen de ella tratando de cubrirse con sus manos, mientras que ve a sus compañeros de equipo con rostros de lobos lujuriosos…

[b]-Oye…cuidado con a quien le dices lobo…-[/b] dice la voz de Rafael, el cual sale de detrás de una roca…

En ese momento, el recibe el certero golpe de una piedra lanzada por Ximena, quien le dice

[b]-QUE NO ENTENDISTE, ZOPENCO, ESTA ES UNA ZONA DE SOLO CHICAS…LARGATEEEEEE-[/b]

Y en medio de una lluvia de rocas, Rafael regresa con sus camaradas, mientras que Ximena, de forma inexplicable, cambia a una cara seria…

[b]-Bien, ahora que no ahí testigo…. Podrían decirme que pasa con ustedes 2…?-[/b]

Ni Minori ni mucho menos Aura pudieron reaccionar ante el súbito cambio de actitud de Ximena, Aura intento hablar, pero Ximena le interrumpió…

[b]-Aura, se que algo malo pasa entre ustedes, no soy ninguna tonta, y se que el ojo del huracán, por así decirlo, es Hanzo, así que podría alguien decirme que diablos les pasa a ambas…[/b]Aura toma cartas en el asunto, y dice

[b]-Pues bien, la cosa es que Minori, Hanzo y yo nos conocemos desde tiempo antes del colegio, y pues, no es un recuerdo feliz….-[/b]

Y Aura le conto de su encuentro en el parque, del regalo de Hanzo, y de cómo Minori mando a un grupo de rufianes a golpear al pobre chico de 12 años…

Ximena escucho las palabras de Aura, y como si no creyese, miro a Minori, la cual solo pudo voltear su mirada apenada…

[b]-No… no puedo creerlo…-[/b] dijo tristemente Ximena…[b]- es verdad… como pudiste hacer eso, le doy la razón a Aura, eso es muy bajo Minori san….-[/b]

Y como si hubiese esperado mil años para hecharselo en cara, Aura exploto…

[b]-POR ESO ESTOY TAN PREOCUPADA…. POR ESO TEMO POR HANZO, YA LE HICISTE DAÑO UNA VEZ, A ALGUIEN PURO QUE SOLO QUERIA LO MEJOR PARA TI, Y AUN ASÍ… TU LE PAGASTE ASÍ-[/b]

Y se escucho un débil murmullo de la boca de Minori… Aura trtato de escucharlo, pero era imperceptible… así que le dijo

[b]-Que dijiste Minori, no crees que es muy tarde para un lo siento…-[/b]

Y en ese momento, con lagrimas en los ojos, Minori exploto….

[b]-QUE NO CONOCES NI LA MITAD… TE LA PASASTE DICIENDOME NO TE ACERQUES, HANZO TE ODIA, ESTO Y AQUELLO, TE DIJISTE MI AMIGA EN UN TIEMPO, Y AUN ASÍ… NI SIQUIERA ME DEJASTE EXPLICARTE…-[/b]

[b]-QUE QUERIAS EXPLICAR, LAS PALABRAS QUE LE DIJISTE A HANZO, DE QUE ERA UN SUCIO KISSED, QUE NO MERECIA COMPARTIR TU AIRE, Y QUE NO SE TE ACERCARA, SI CLARO, CREO QUE ESAS PALABRAS EXPLICAN TODO CON MUCHO DETALLE….-[/b]

Minori trato de no dejarse intimidar por las palabras de Aura, y dijo

[b]-si supieras lo que estaba detrás de todo, que no era yo la que hablaba en ese momento… que nunca… ESCUCHAME BIEN… NUNCA PENSE QUE HANZO FUERA UN TONTO, EL… EL ES….-[/b]

Y Aura observo un quiebre en la voluntad de Minori, y dijo

[b]-El…es….que…..Minori….?-[/b]

Y en ese momento, Minori saco un artefacto brillante y pequeño que guardaba entre sus manos…. Aura lo vio, y solo pudo decir….

[b]-El… el Synchro cristal…. Ese es el cristal que Hanzo….-[/b]

Y Minori lo tomo con sumo cairño entre sus manos, y dijo

[b]-El es la persona mas especial de mi vida, cuando me entere que había logrado entrar al colegio Gabriel, convenci a mi padre de que regresaramos….-[/b]

Aura observo las lagrimas sinceras de minori, y le dijo

[b]-regresaramos… a donde te fuiste?...-[/b]

En ese momento, Minori sintió la necesidad de guardar silencio, pero Aura no iba a permitírselo, la miro a los ojos y le dijo

[b]-Dijiste que fui tu amiga, y que nunca te di la oportunidad de explicarte, pues bien, esta es la única oportunidad que te dare… así que aprovechala…-[/b]

Minori observo los ojos sinceros de Aura, y dijo

[b]-La verdad… la verdad es que no fue mi decisión lo que paso ese dia… ese dia…-[/b]

Y mientras Minori contaba aquel secreto oscuro de su pasado a sus compañeras, desde su lugar, Rafael, Kratos y Rei las observaban…

[b]-Vaya que las mujeres son raras, gritan de la nada, se exsasperan, casi se golpean, y luego, se calman y se ponen a tomar el te….-[/b] dijo sarcásticamente Rei…

Rafa asiente al comentario, y le dice

[b]-Si, imaginate, Xime nos llamo lobos… como si lo único que pensaramos fuese CARNEE…CARNE…-[/b] y dice esto, moviéndose como los zombies de las películas antiguas…

Mientras escucha eso, Kratos les dice

[b]-Pues mas bien diria que pareces un bull Terry, o un pit bulll, por eso de la nariz….-[/b]

Rafa resiente el comentario, y le dice

[b]-Repiteme lo que dijiste, pedazo de….-[/b]

Y en ese momento, Rei dice

[b]-Yo… mejor… me voy a aullar a aquella loma….-[/b]

Y deja a Kratos y Rafael en su disputa, mientras que Hanzo, auxiliado por Jack, intenta soldar 2 piezas, ante la mirada persistente de Kasuki…

[b]-Cuanto mas vas a tardar Ichigomi…-[/b] le dice con voz autoritaria, mientras que Hanzo, sin dejar de trabajar le dice

[b]-ya le dije que solo me tomaria 45 minutos, no tengo las herramientas para reparar el arbalester, así que estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones practicas para que Minori no tenga problemas para ayudar al equipo…-[/b]

Kasuki se siente nervioso de estar en aquel punto tan vulnerable, suponía que aquel ataque de los Nightmares no había sido algo aleatorio, algo o alguien sabia que ese dia llegarían, y habían atacado premeditadamente a Lain para cegar los ojos de cualquier equipo, su unidad aérea…

Jack espero a que Kasuki se alejara lo suficiente, y cuando sabia que no podría ser escuchado, le dijo a Hanzo

[b]-Hanzo, necesito que hagas algo…-[/b]

Hanzo, entendiendo el tono de secretismo, fingió seguir trabajando, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Jack

[b]-Ok, mira, se que el capitán pedirá guardias nocturnas, necesito que tu pidas la primera guardia, quedo claro….-[/b]

Hanzo no entendía aquella petición, pero sabia que Jack no es de los que hacen bromas, así que asintió en silencio, mientras, que en el area de las chicas…

Ximena miraba a Minori con ojos llorosos, Aura con una cierta incredulidad, aquella historia se escuchaba tan inverosímil…

Y en ese momento, con la voz entrecortada, Minori dijo

[b]-Al poco tiempo, mis padres se separaron, quede en la custodia de mi padre, pero desgraciadamente tuvo que ir a una exploración minera en las afueras, y no podía dejarme en la ciudad, además, con el divorcio, el estaba devastado, y no podía dejarlo solo…-[/b]

Aura se acerco un poco a Minori y le dijo

[b]-O sea, que tu eres…-[/b]

Minori asintió, y Aura le dijo

[b]-Vaya, perdóname por ser tan cruel, pensé que tu solo querías volver a lastimar a Hanzo….-[/b]

En ese momento, Aura se levanto, y le dijo

[b]-Vamos, debemos decirle la verdad, veras que el…-[/b]

[b]-NO….-[/b] grito Minori, mientras que Aura la miro

[b]-Como que no, Hanzo debe saber esto, digo, el posiblemente sienta lo mismo que tu…-[/b]

Minori le vio con un gesto de suplica y le dijo

[b]-Aura, estamos en una misión de vida o muerte, ponerlo a el en un estress así, durante esta prueba, podría ser perjudicial, tal vez mortal…-[/b]

Aura la ve y le dice

[b]-Y que piensas hacer, jugar siempre a la compañera de entrenamiento?-[/b]

Minori le vio de nuevo, con las lagrimas que aun le corrian por sus mejillas, y le dijo

[b]-Te prometo que le dire todo al final de esto, pero por favor, no le comentes nada… yo debo ser la que…-[/b]

Aura entendió los sentimientos de Minori, aceptando su petición, cuando…

[b]-AL FIN… ACABEEEEEEEE….-[/b]

La voz de Hanzo se escucho por todo el desierto, cuando un gran golpe de parte de su capitán lo impacto en la cabeza

[b]-porque gritas imbécil, que no ves que esta es una zona enemiga….-[/b]

Hanzo se resiente bastante, y le dice

[b]-lo siento, me emocione….-[/b]

Hanzo se quito algunos tornillos, rebabas y pedazos de soldadura de la armadura, guardo sus herramientas en el gautlet y le extendió uno a Minori…

[b]-Listo Lain, pruébatelo, espero que no te quede muy justo, jeje-[/b]

Minori tomo aquel guante de la mano de Hanzo…

Apretó el interruptor, y la armadura cubrió su cuerpo….

Pero, esa no era su armadura…

No tenia alas, ahora ellas estaban en su brazo, formando un escudo…

En la derecha, no tenia los lanzadores de misiles, sino una arma mas ligera, como una espada, pero que a la vez tenia un caño ligero, mas parecido a los usados por los AG…

Minori no entendía los cambio, miro a Hanzo, y este le dijo

[b]-No podía dejarte volar, las alas no estaba equilibradas, y no tengo un calibrador acorde a las circunstancias, así que modifique la armadura, una amiga me dio planos, y pues, esta es una de mis ideas de mejora, esa que tienes es un arbalester totalmente nuevo…ICHIGOMI STYLE….PALADIN….-[/b] dice mientras pone una pose triunfal

[b]-ichigomi Style….Paladin…-[/b] pregunta mas que incrédula Minori, y Hanzo le dice

[b]-Si, así es, podría decirse que es el status intemedio entre las valkiria, los Samurai y los Shields, una armadura de gran movilidad, con un escudo que resiste los ataques, además, de una de las nuevas armas que diseñe, Ichigomi style….tsurugi…-[/b]

En ese momento, incapaz de soportarlo mas, Aura le receta un soberano zape a Hanzo, y le dice

[b]-YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS CON ESA POSE ESTUPIDA…ICHIGOMI STILE… SOLO DI PALADIN, O TSURUGI, Y EXPLICALE EL FUNCIONAMIENTO A MINORI…-[/b]

[b]-Minori?… y desde cuando le dices Minori?...-[/b] pregunta Hanzo, pero al ver la vena saltada de Aura, este resume su indicación…

[b]-Ok, Paladin es una armadura de movilidad, combate a medio y corto rango, con un escudo hecho con las alas de la valkiria, lo cual lo hace ligero y durable, capaz de resistir hasta el acido mas corrosivo, debido al terminado de las alas… la espada tiene 25 tiros utiles, los cargadores son los mismos de los AG, por lo tanto, deberemos de compartir nuestra municion contigo…-[/b]

Minori observa la armadura, y dice...

[b]-Pero... y las ametralladroas, y los cartuchos de misiles...-[/b]

Hanzo le dice

[b]-Tranquila, esas me las quede yo, solo estorbaban en el diseño, en cuanto lleguemos a la academia, veras una idea que tengo de lanzadores de misiles mejorados, jeje-[/b]

Kasuki observa lo ligera que se ve la armadura de Minori, ese era un trabajo excepcional, único, cuanto tiempo habría Hanzo de haber estudiado aquellos planos para hacerse de una idea tan rápido… y en ese momento se dio cuenta, que aquello no era un arreglo provisional, en verdad Hanzo había creado un nuevo arbalester hace tiempo, y sin duda, no era la única sorpresa que el tenia guardada…

Se acerco a hanzo, y le dijo

[b]-A mi no me haces tonto, que mas tienes guardado…-[/b]

Hanzo asintió, sacando otras 4 espadas similares, dándoselas a Aura, Kratos, Kasuki y Rafael, y dijo

[b]-tranquilos, que para los Ag también tengo, estas son… Ichi…-[/b] y de repente sintió la presencia sombria de Aura, y dijo[b]- este….. Bayonets…-[/b]

Y de repente saco 2 pistolas bastante raras…

Eran como si pegaran 2 pistolas por el mango, y le añadieran 2 filos en cada cañon, daban la apariencia de garras con fusiles, le dio 1 par a Ximena, Jack, Rei, y saco un par para si mismo, y cuando se disponía a detallar su trabajo, Kratos lo interrumpió…

[b]-guardatelo para otro momento, Hanzo, no estamos solos….-[/b]

Y en ese momento, de las dunas… varias criaturas similares a tigres con grandes colmillos se acercaban lentamente…

Mientras, de alrededor, una voz algo siniestra y sicopata se escuchaba…

[i][b]-vaya, pero si que tardaron, digo, que diversión habría en solo asesinarlos…..-[/b][/i]

Kasuki vio como poco a poco las salidas se cerraban, y dijo

[b]-MUESTRATE COBARDE, QUIEN DIABLOS ERES….-[/b]

Y la voz se escucho de nuevo…

[i][b]-Cobarde….yo…. mas bien deportista, miren que hasta los espere, pudiendo aniquilarlos, solo por el amor al deporte…-[/b][/i]

Kratos estaba harto de ese sujeto, y dijo

[b]-DEPORTE, ACASO SOMOS ALGUNA ESPECIE DE TROFEO PARA TI….-[/b]

Y la voz dijo

[i][b]-Trofeos, jeje, para nada, el único premio que merece estar en mi escritorio es Kasuki, ustedes, solo son los leoncitos que acompañan al gran león blanco, presas que son tomadas en pos del gran premio…..-[/b][/i]

[b]-SI TAN VALIOSO SOY PARA TI, PORQUE NO VIENES TU, SEGURO QUE PUEDES MANDAR A LOS NIGHTMARES DE ALGUNA MANERA, ASÍ QUE PORQUE NO LO TERMINAMOS EN UN 1 VS 1, TU Y YO…-[/b]

[i][b]-Y para que, para encontrar que no valias tanto la pena…. Kasuki, llega hasta mi, sigue el despeñadero del Gohul, seguro que sabes donde es, cierto…-[/b][/i]

Y el recordó aquella zona, el despeñadero del Gohul, el lugar donde….

[b]-Si, Kasuki, los recuerdos te llegan, verdad… ven aquí, demuestra que eres tan valioso como creo, y terminemos esto con un….BIG BANG….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-[/b]

Y de entre aquellos Nightmares Saber Fangs, uno de color blanco se pudo observar….

Mientras, desde su habitación, aquel sujeto dijo

[b]-PRESS START….BEGIN ROUND 1…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-[/b]

Mientras, en una piscine cercana, una sombra oscura nadaba, enorme, y un rugido se escucho desde las profundidades….

[color=red]Y como les habia dicho, im back, arbalester the new gaia…return[/color]n


	19. Chapter 19

Arbalester… cap. 19… Red eyes…

En aquel momento, el grupo de Kasuki estaba en apuros…

Mientras mas se acercaban aquellos saberfangs, mas complicado se veía el escenario….

Y cuando aquel tigre blanco rugio, los otros atacaron, como si aquello fuera el canto de batalla que esperaban…

De un gran salto, el primero se avalanzo contra Kratos, mientras otros 2 intentaban tomarlo por sorpresa, Kratos, de un rápido movimiento, encajo la espada em el abdomen, y usando el cuerpo del tigre como escudo, lo lanza sobre aquellos que se encontraban a sus espaldas…

Aprovechando el caos reinante por aquella maniobra, Jack saca sus nuevas armas , prende los propulsores, y encaja los filos de sus pistolas en el lomo de los tigres, y justo cuando aquellas criaturas se retorcían de dolor, el jala del gatillo, dejando en el cuerpo de aquellas criaturas la metralla…

Mientras, por su lado, Hanzo y Aura se colocan espalda con espalda, mientras que varias de aquellas bestias los rondan…

En ese momento, Hanzo se queda mirando fijamente a Aura, y ella hace un gesto afirmativo, tras lo cual Hanzo corre a toda velocidad hacia adelante…

Un tigre se agazapa, esperando saltar contra Hanzo, pero en el momento en el que el tigre levanta sus patas delanteras, Hanzo hace una maniobra mas parecida a una barridan a los pies de la bestia…

Luego, apoyando su pie derecho en el pecho erguido del felino, se detiene, apuntado hacia ambos lados, y en ese momento, Aura, cual saeta, se lanza a toda velocidad, encajando la espada en la cabeza del tigre negro…

En ese momento, los tigres que estaban a los lados arremeten contra Aura, quien en ese momento se encontraba si guardia, pero a la primera señal de un zarpazo,, Hanzo dispara a quemarropa …

El peso muerto de los Saberfangs caen sobre el cuerpo de la sorprendida Aura, mientras que a su derecha, un pedido de auxilio se escuchaba…

Hanzo y Aura observan como Minory lucha contra un Saberfang, mientras usa su escudo para repeler el cuerpo del felino oscuro

Minory no puede contra el pedo de aquel enemigo, y ella, mas acosumbrada a atacar desde el aire, es en ese momento el mas débil elemento del equipo…

En ese momento, Minory siente como el peso rabioso de aquel enorme felino la vence, cuando escucha la voz de Hanzo

-Minory, usa el botón que esta en la mancuena del escudo..-

Minory, por instinto presiona aquel botón, y de repente, sintió como el gato sale expedido por alguna fuerza extraña preveniente del escudo…

Ya el Saberfang se encuentra algo desorientado por la descarga eléctrica recibida, lo que Minory aprovecha para darle un tajo limpio…

Uno a uno, los enemigos caen por el trabajo en equipo, hasta que el ultimo, el gran felino blanco, se encuentra frente a Kazuki…

El tigre ruge tratando de amedrentar la voluntad del líder, mientras los demás miembros del grupo toman posición, Kazuki extiende sus brazos y dice

-Alto equipo, este es mio…-

El grupo accede, guardando las armas, y Kazuki, de forma temeraria, tira la propia…

En ese momento, Kazuki grita

-ASÍ QUE PIENSAS QUE SOLO YO VALGO LA PENA, GAMEMASTER… PUES BIEN, SI ELLOS PUDIERON CON TUS GATOS, IMAGINATE LO QUE LE HARE A TU MININO…-

Y desde su posición, viendo aquello como un reto, aquel sujeto misterioso mueve algunos controles en su pantalla y dice

-veamos que tienes mi querido Kasuki…-

En ese momento, el agazapado felino se arroja, con las zarpas abiertas, pero Kazuki, de un fuerte y rápido movimiento, evade las garras mientras toma de la garganta al felino en un golpe brutal…

El Saberfang blanco se retuerce por el dolor mientras que Kasuki, sin perder tiempo, se lanza al cuello del blanco en una llave asfixiante…

El tigre lucha por su vida, pero al poco rato, la fuerza de Kazuki, aumentada por la armadura, es suficiente para acabar con aquel gato sin sufrir un razguño…

Mientras se libera del estrés, Kazuki toma aire y observa a su equipo, y dice

-Bien chicos, excelente trabajo…-

Una felicitación de Kazuki era mas de lo que esperaban, y el grupo sonrio victorioso…

En ese momento, Kazuki se acerco a Hanzo, y poniendo su mano en su hombro, le dijo

-Ichigomi, no se quien o que te dio ese equipo, o la manera en que hiciste esas cosas, pero a lo que pude ver, son excelentes, en caso de que fracases como soldado, estare mas que dispuesto a ofrecerte como miembro en el area de investigación…-

Hanzo, al escuchar aquellas palabras, casi se cae de rodillas de la impresión…

Mientras tanto, en su extraño lugar, aquel sujeto extraño murmura para si mismo…

No puede creer que los silverfangs hubiesen sido derrotados por aquellos críos, si había visto que equipos mas organizados habían perecido frente a aquellas bestias, y mas aun, contra un Phantom…

Un no comprendía que tenían ellos, y sobre todo, donde estaba la Valkiria herida que sus Razors Wings habían atacado…

En ese momento, se acerco a aquella armadura, y observo…

Los detalles de aquel escudo, no había duda… ERAN LAS ALAS DE UN VALKIRIA…

En ese momento, observo con mas detalle aquellas armas…

Algo nuevo y ms estilizado que la rudas y toscas espadas hechas en masa por el gobierno, aquellas armas que llevaban eran mas funcionales, eran de una belleza estética y funcional magnifica…

Pero, acaso su superior no lo proveía de la mas alta tecnología…quien podría ser aquel que diseñara esas armas…

Rápidamente recorrió la grabación de aquel lugar, para ver a mas detalle los hechos…

Hasta que, después de un tiempo, observo… aquel sujeto, el Adept Gunner…

Checo el historial de ese chico en sus archivos, …

Nombre: Hanzo ichigomi…

Madre… estatura…. Peso… tipo sanguneo,..

Y en ese momento…. 2 detalles….

Analisis: Kissed….Color de Ojos… ROJOS….

En aquel momento, el se levanto…

Su mirada se vio sorprendida, en aquel momento, se acerco mas a aquella foto en el expediente…

Mientras su mirada se perdia de la sorpresa, como enagenado arrojo todo lo que su escritorio tenia, y prendió las luces…

La Gamemaster era una mujer, de no mas de 21 años, cabello rubio hasta los hombros…

Arrojaba todo cuanto tenia, buscando desesperada algo…

Hasta que lo encontró, un viejo libro, maltratado por el tiempo, en cuya portada se leia, grabado en piel, las iniciales RI…

Abrió las paginas de aquel enmohecido diario, hasta que llego, con desesperación, a aquel párrafo que buscaba con premura…

"Los Reedeyianos, quienes así mismos se llamaban la Raza de la furia, eran los antiguos moradores…

Llamaban a esta tierra, Erechtrador, que en sus lenguas significaba Tierra de 2 pueblos, y 3 reyes…

Creian en la existencia real de 3 grandes deidades, y su pueblo se había dividido en 2…

Los Strechnaroka, que eran en si los ingenieros y artesanos, poseedores de un gran intelecto técnico, y creadores de ropas sagradas, llamadas en nuestra lengua divinidades…

Y los Kumahataresh, los guerreros escogidos por los dioses para portar aquellos ropajes sagrados…

Aunque el color de cabello, la piel y demás razgos fisiológicos no eran diferentes de los humanos, un rasgo que todos y cada uno de los redeyianos compartían era el tono de sus ojos…

La leyenda cuenta que Morganna, la diosa de la sabiduría, había dado el conocimiento a los Redeyianos a travez de una flama mistica, y que aquella flama aun ardia en los ojos de cada redeyiano, dándoles esos ojos de tono carmesí…"

En ese momento, recordó aquellas palabras, que había escuchado aun siendo niña…

"-Mira, mi princesa, mi cuerpo ya no existe, pero aun así, puedo influir en este mundo…

Alcanzare los cielos, y difundiré mi escencia, reviviré a las antiguas musas, las guardianas de mi espíritu, y cuando el tiempo llegue, se unirán de nuevo, dándome nueva vida….-"

Aquello que ella buscaba era revivir a las Maidens de la antigüedad…

Pero, acaso, en su búsqueda de alcanzar los tiempos pasado, había revivido la sangre. La sangre Redeyiana?...

Temerosa, se acerco a su teclado, los atacaría con todo, el plan que por 17 años se había llevado a cabo, se tambaleaba…

Pero…

Una inquietud mas grande se apodero de aquella chica…

Un nuevo rival, la inquietud, brillo en sus ojos, deseaba ver que podía ser aquel niño con un poder que ni siquiera conocía…

Las maidens, y un redeyiano, su madre nunca, jamás la perdonaría si dejaba ir esta oportunidad…

Decidió dejarles llegar a sus aposentos, y dejarles ver el poder de su magnifica bestia… Leviathan..

Después de todo, si eso fallaba, su as bajo la manga esperaba…

El tiempo paso, el dia se acabo cuando la noche asomo su velo…

El equipo se prepara para pasar la noche, cuando Kazuki dice

-Muy bien equipo, ahora, quienes hacen la primer guardia?...-

Hanzo recordó la spalabras de Jack, no conocía mucho al sujeto, pero la seriedad con la que hablo, era sin duda algo interesante…

Levanto sin dudar la mano, diciendo

-Yo me ofrezco, Capitan…-

Kazuki no quería exponer así a Hanzo, el seguro estaba cansado, después del trabajo de arreglar la armadura de Minory, así que le dijo

-Ichigomi, lo mejor es que descanses, después de todo, tu trabajabas mientras nosotros…-

Hanzo veía lo que diria su capitán, y al mirar la cara de Jack, sabia que le estaba pidiendo que no se rindiera, aquello que quería decirle debía ser de suma importancia…

Y dijo la razón mas creible que se le ocurrió en aquel momento…

-Señor, me considero el mas apto físicamente para tomar la guardia…-

Kazuki, sin comprender aun las palabras de Hanzo, inquirió sobre aquello que le daba la idea, y Hanzo dijo

-Es sencillo, soy un Adept Gunner, mi misión es mantenerme en rango mendio, mientras que mis compañeros son en su mayoría Closed combatiers, ellos tienen un desgaste físico mayor debido a que tienen que correr y ser de escudo para la batalla, mientras yo me rezago contendiendo desde la distancia…-

Y cuando Kazuki pensaba debatir el punto, Jack tomo lam iniciativa y dijo

-El punto de ichigomi es valido, por lo tanto, si me lo permite, me gustaría ser el que lo acompañe en la guardia…-

Kazuki, incapaz de poder con la razón de ambos para quedarse en la guardia, asiente, y mientras que Hanzo observa la mirada de Jack…

Que es lo que el planeara?...


End file.
